Commonwealth Hunters
by TheRedHoodedFox
Summary: 75 years have passed in the Commonwealth, and the grandson of the Sole Survivor is doing his best to protect the innocents of the wastelands when he discovers a family of Vault dwellers who want to start over at Diamond City. Original Characters belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

He had been on patrol all day, and nothing had happened that had caught his attention yet. It was rather unusual, really; the Commonwealth had a host of raiders, Gunners, Super Mutants, and feral ghouls, just to name a few of the many dangers that roamed the wasteland. He would often see a pack of ferals this far North, and he used the opportunity to get in some target practice. It was quiet, and he felt like he was being watched. He pushed the feeling aside, as he would have already detected any observers in the area. Ten minutes later, he decided to head back, when he heard it; the staccato rhythm of gunfire. He determined it was coming from the North, and he rushed in the direction of the possible firefight. He clambered through the ruins of a lone house, and paused at the door, taking in the threats. Several raiders had surrounded a car turned on its side and against a cliff and were firing on it with their assortment of firearms. He did not want to assume they were using such an object for practice, so he waited for a few seconds.

He froze when he saw a hand armed with a 10mm pistol reach over to take a few potshots before returning to cover. What stopped him was not the weapon, but the material around the arm; a Vault-Suit, a piece of apparel worn by dwellers in Vaults, the last bastion against the atomic bombs which fell nearly three hundred years before. He secured his lever-action rifle in the holster strapped between himself and his backpack, and pulled out his .44 revolver, passed down from father-to-son over the last three generations. He saw five raiders, but assumed there were more, so the pistol's larger capacity and better maneuverability would be better suited for this situation. He then readied another cartridge of rounds to reload, just in case. He moved from the cover, and raised the weapon, bracing for the first shot. He pulled the trigger and the first round burst forth from the barrel with thunder, striking the first raider in the back of the head, spewing his brains out through the new hole where his forehead used to be. He turned a few degrees and released the next deadly round, through the base of the skull of the raider. Her body dropped like a sack of rocks, and the rest of the raiders realized what had happened. They turned their fire on him, but he had vanished. The leader barked out, "What? Where'd he go? Find that fucker!" The remaining raiders spread out, searching the bushes and piles of rubble nearby. A whistle sounded from behind them. They whipped around to see a figure appear from thin air, the area surrounding him distorting. He was standing on the cliff, a dark brown duster draped around his form. "See you in hell, bastards," were the last words they heard, as a round from his revolver found a place embedded in each of their heads.

With the immediate threat removed and no more raiders in the area, he slid down the cliff, leaning back and using his arm as support. He quickly reloaded his pistol and called out, "Anyone still alive back there? I'm here to help." He watched as the 10mm pistol armed hand slowly extricated itself from the cover, pointed in his direction. He remained still and waited for them to reveal themselves, as he knew they eventually would. After a few seconds, a head appeared from behind the car. It was a middle-aged man, in his early forties with dark blonde hair loosely falling down halfway to his shoulders. He spoke from his relative shelter, "What's your name, kid?"

"Give me yours first, so that I may know whether to aid or kill you. The wastelands are too dangerous to trust anyone and I don't trust anyone who wears a Vault-Suit. So give me a reply quickly or you will suffer the same fate as these raiders."

"Okay, okay! I've got family here, so please don't shoot!" He lowered his pistol and stood up, hands in the air.

"If you've got family, have them stand, as well."

The man whispered behind the car, "Get up, everyone. We need this guy's trust."

He stood up and said, "My name is Mark, my wife is Rachel. My twin son and daughter are Samuel and Caroline. Please don't hurt them, they're only nineteen."

"The wastes are cruel. It does not care one's age to take the ones you care about from you. However, I am here to help you hold on to them for as long as possible. You may call me Corvus."

"All right, Corvus, you know our names. Now please let us go."

"What Vault are you from?"

"Why should you want to know?"

"Just tell me. What Vault?" His gloved grip tightened around his revolver, awaiting a correct reply.

"Vault 89."

He froze, his grip loosening and nearly dropping his sidearm. "Very well. What are your reasons for leaving the Vault and your intentions upon entering the Commonwealth?"

Mark answered back, "We left the Vault because they were cruel to all visitors, capturing them and taking their possessions, then ransoming them back to their family. We stood up to them, so they gave us a choice: we could either leave and never return, or be murdered. We had heard of Diamond City in the Vault, so we decided to head there to find a settlement to start over."

"Well, with your start, you wouldn't last a day, so I can escort you there and you can decide what to do next."

"Wait, you were just threatening to kill us, now you're offering to help us? What's wrong with you?"

"Out here in the wastes, there's only one rule, and you can follow it any way you see fit. Survive. That's it. Any way you can survive, whether by theft, murder, or farming, it doesn't matter."

"All right. Well, then, Corvus, since you're our guide, could you please teach us to defend ourselves on the road to Diamond City?"

"You have a deal. Welcome to the Commonwealth," he said with a warm smile.


	2. The Journey Begins

**Hey, all. I'll try to upload a new chapter every Saturday, unless something happens, and I'll try to let you know if I have to through my twitter, GrayLion124Z. Until the sun sets again.**

The small group left the overturned car and began the journey to Diamond City, which was a two-day hike to the South. As they were starting out, Corvus began asking them questions about their life in the Vault.

"All right, what do you already know about living in the wastes? If we're two days away from Diamond City, I need to know what to teach you."

"Well, I'm the only one who can use a firearm, and other than that, nothing."

"Okay, I can give you a basic rundown of locations to avoid, and people to stick with. First, you want to avoid the southwest, because the Glowing Sea is that way."

"The Glowing Sea? What's that?" asked Caroline.

"It's where the atomic bomb first fell, almost three hundred years ago. Miles upon miles of radiation storms that will kill you within minutes. There are also many creatures that would tear you limb from limb as soon as look at you. They wander the Sea searching for any food that may cross their path."

"What kinds of creatures are in there?" asked Samuel.

"First off, there are the deathclaws, who usually sleep in their dens and come out only to search for food. So if you see a deathclaw outside, just turn around and walk downwind of it. They have exceptional smell and they run faster than any man or woman. The only way to take one down is to surround them with heavy weapons and keep shooting their hide until they're dead. Next, there are stingwings, fast flying insects that have large pincers on the end of the tail, which I've seen gut a man with a single swipe. Then, the radscorpions can bury themselves and travel underground at fast speeds, only to surprise you from behind. I've fought enough of those buggers to know their instincts to attack from your blind spot."

"How many have you fought?" interrupted Samuel.

He thought for a moment, then replied, "Actually, I seem to have lost track. The last I fought that I remember was the twenty-sixth, but I've had a rather nasty concussion since then and I've killed a few since. Well, I guess I'll have to start over. Now, where was I? Ah, yes. Then, of course, there are the bloatflies, but they're not much of a threat outside of their swarms. Just have a high-capacity shotgun or machinegun handy, and you'll be fine. Next, the feral ghouls are irradiated humans, whose brains have been essentially melted to their primal state, leaving only animals. That's about all of them, unless there's a new player in the Sea."

The family glanced at each other, astounded at their guide's casual mentioning of slaying the radiation monsters which would make a snack out of most others. Caroline was the most affected by their guide, who seemed to be forming an affection for him, one who had volunteered to help them, though they had no way to pay him, and in a world that was hell-bent on killing off its inhabitants.

She wanted to talk with him, to see his eyes, which were covered by those sunglasses at all times. He had mentioned radiation storms, so possibly they were protection from that? Were there sandstorms this for north? Did those creatures follow the storms? Would they be safe? Then she noticed an insignia on the right arm of his duster; a rifle across a crescent, with four stars, one in each corner. "What's that emblem on your jacket arm?"

He stopped and turned around to answer her question, "It's for the Commonwealth Hunters. We're a group who are based south of Diamond City and we have a squad in the Castle to the East and one in Sanctuary far to the North. We are called in case of situations which the Minutemen cannot handle, such as behemoths or large Gunner, Super Mutant, and raider groups."

"Minutemen?"

"They were first formed around 2180, and they defended Diamond City against a horde of Super Mutants. They are aptly named, as they always carry their weapons with them, and they are near radios tuned to their own frequency from the Castle, which sends out reports of settlements in danger. They then rush to the scene and do all they can to protect the inhabitants and their supplies."

"So, you're called in if they can't handle a situation? How many of you are there?"

"There are around five hundred Minutemen in total, stationed at or near almost every settlement. Each Hunter is a Minuteman, but not every Minuteman is a Hunter. If someone joins the Hunters, and is not from the Minutemen, then they are also inducted into the Minutemen. There are only twenty-four Hunters now, and we will keep the number low, so we can keep our standards high. Otherwise, anyone could join, and we want only the best."

At that point, Corvus turned back around and began the long trek again. Caroline stared after him, and Samuel gave her a knowing look.

"What?" she said.

"You know what I'm thinking. There's no denying it," he whispered.

"Oh, all right, fine. But don't tell mom and dad. I don't think they'd approve," she said in a hushed voice.

"You don't have to worry about me, but you might want to check how often you stare at him, or even he'll know before long."

They turned back and followed the others along the cracked road to the north. Their surroundings began to change from trees and grassland to city buildings and ruins. Corvus began to visibly tense, as he knew what to expect. "I don't want to travel through the city, but it's safer than going around at this late hour. The Super Mutants have staked the land all around it and they patrol more heavily during the darker hours."

"Where are we?" asked Caroline.

"These are the ruins of Lexington. Raiders and ferals are all-too-common occurrences and the city streets are not safe for firefights, as we can easily get surrounded." He thought for a moment, before speaking again, "I think we should find shelter now, rather than looking when it's dark. I know of a small building where we can hole up in until dawn. Then, we can set out again. Come on, I'll lead the way."

With that, he strode forward, guiding them through the dilapidated buildings, toward the center of the city. When he reached a large park, he stopped and motioned the others to do the same. He looked around the clearing and reached behind him, pulling his rifle from its holster. Seeing nothing, he gave another signal to follow, and began crossing the expanse bent over. A _thwiff_ was heard, and the ground beside him shattered. "Sniper! Run across!" he yelled as another bullet hit his left arm between the steel pieces of armor, just below the elbow. He grunted with pain and raised his rifle, peering down the barrel, ready to fire. Blood poured from the wound and flowed down his arm, but he ignored the pain as he searched the buildings for a glint from a scope and kept moving sporadically to keep from getting shot a second time. "There you are," he muttered and peered down his own scope, pulling the trigger half a second later. The shine he noticed disappeared as a rifle fell from the window he was watching. With that threat dealt with, he turned across the park to see a group of Gunners nearing the family's location. "Shit," he muttered and sprinted towards them. He secured his rifle and pulled his revolver from his leg and sighted the nearest enemy. He dropped and slid for a few feet, firing the gun as he did so. It was less accurate, but at only a couple dozen meters, he knew he wouldn't miss. The bullet found its mark between the shoulder armor and chest piece, plunging into their heart.

The others looked around and saw him, and immediately stopped. "Fuck, it's him! Scatter!" the captain ordered, and they turned tail and ran to the west between the buildings.

"Shit," Corvus said. He couldn't see them well in the sunset, even with his eye protection. He watched them as best he could until they were out of sight around one of the factories. He then waited a few moments before turning around himself and spotted a flash of Vault-Suit blue. He couldn't tell which one it was, but the lack of movement and the figure still standing were both good signs.

Across the park, Caroline stood beside the building the others were hiding behind. She had seen the entire occurrence and her fascination with Corvus only grew. He stepped up his pace to a jog and she ducked behind the building, hoping he hadn't seen her. He reached them and said, "Come on, we're nearly there."

He crossed two more streets and led them into a three-story building with windows blocked by metal sheets. He waited until they were all inside before entering himself and closing the metal door. He slid the steel bar across and turned around, heading up the stairs and stopping on the third floor. He took a key from his inner jacket pocket and slid it into the lock of the door at the top of the stairs. Turning it, there was a solid click and he pushed it open. He removed the key and stepped inside, followed by the others, Caroline taking up the rear.

"All right, we'll be safe here tonight. Cots are in the corner over there," he pointed at a corner with desks forming a make-shift barricade. The family quickly took advantage of this and laid down on the sheet-covered mattresses of grass and hay. Corvus turned to the corner opposite, where there were several cabinets ling the wall. He pulled open a drawer and took several bandages and a stimpak from it. He closed it and turned to a nearby chair. Sitting down, he removed his hat and sunglasses, dropping them beside his own cot, away from the others. He removed the armor on his arm and laid it down carefully, almost ceremoniously, beside his hat. The armor, like his pistol, had been handed down to his father, who had given it to him. Apparently, both had been in the possession of someone who had murdered his grandfather's wife while he was in cryogenic freezing. His grandfather had tracked down the killer after escaping and avenged his wife by killing him and taking his armor and weapon. The same items were now used by Corvus, and they had become infamous across the Commonwealth, as seen before with the Gunners.

Corvus removed his backpack and rifle, hanging them on the back of the chair by the straps. He then removed his duster and the wound became apparent to the others. The mother, Rachel, visibly paled and had to lie down at the sight of it, while Samuel and Mark were too busy in a conversation of their own to care about it much. Caroline, however, was intrigued. "How did he get shot and still scare the others away, and lead us here for another ten minutes without saying a word about that?" she thought to herself. Corvus took the stimpak and pierced the skin in the flesh of his upper arm through the white material of his worn and dirty button-up shirt. He injected the medication into himself before removing it and throwing the empty needle into a large basket in the corner. He then began wrapping bandages around the injury, allowing it to heal completely, which should only take two days, at most. He wrapped most of his arm, from his wrist to the middle of his upper arm. Satisfied with his work, he tied the bandages and stood up. He drew his pistol, reloading the shot he fired in the park. He then grabbed his chair and walked to the door, sitting down again.

Caroline rose and approached him as quietly as she could, but before she could say anything, he began scolding her. "Shouldn't you be asleep by now? We're leaving out at dawn and we still have another full day ahead of us before we reach Diamond City."

"I can never get any sleep after a long day, but I'll be fine. What are you doing, though?"

"I'm keeping watch. I know I said we should be safe in here, but Hunters always take the watch when they're on an escort mission."

"You told me you're a member, but what do you do? Not your group, I already know that. But you, I can't figure out. Why are you helping strangers who have no way to repay you?"

"Because it's my job. I may not get paid for it, but it's my duty to the people of the Commonwealth to help them anyway I can. Especially Vault dwellers, since you're even less experienced than most. However, I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world. I can protect innocents and help them restart their lives and the gratitude on their faces is payment enough to me. I may get paid from the caravan escort missions I complete every few weeks, but that's nothing. I'm a Hunter above everything else."

Caroline just couldn't believe this. First, he helps them a group of strangers for no pay, then he admits he wouldn't want to do anything else. It was at this moment that she realized his glasses were off. She looked at his eyes while his were turned away, staring down the hall. His eyes were a dark brown, darker than on oak tree's bark. They seemed to radiate strength and power, with authority and fearlessness behind that. She couldn't stand being away from this man and she had just met him this morning. What was wrong with her? There were several other young men in the Vault who all had wanted to have her hand, but she didn't want to form an attachment to anyone in the Vault. However, this man had done more for her and her family than anyone before. With that thought, she decided to get some sleep. She turned and walked towards the cots, when she stopped suddenly. "Goodnight," she said quietly. When there was no reply, she could feel the shoulders sag. She approached the cot and laid down. After a few seconds, she could have sworn she heard a light "Goodnight" from Corvus. She smiled and let sleep take her.

Corvus continued to watch the hall for a few moments before turning back to the family to see them all asleep. If any was faking it, they were doing an exceptional job of tricking him. His gaze lingered on Caroline for a moment before he snapped out of it. " _Idiot! Don't get started thinking like that_ ," he thought. " _It's just until tomorrow, then she'll find someone else to replace me. That's how it's always worked._ " However, as he checked on the supplies in the drawers, he couldn't keep her face out of her head.

"Damn," he muttered, and crossed the room back to his chair at the door. He tried concentrating on the routes he could take to Diamond City, but her black hair and green eyes kept invading his thought. He saw himself holding her close beside a fire outside his home in Sanctuary while the settlers worked at their own businesses and in their fields. " _Not a life I'll ever have_ ," he thought.


	3. Falling

**Hey all, just a quick update. I've written several additional chapters and I'm slowing the editing process so fewer mistakes and better material will hopefully be present. Also, TRIGGER WARNING! This story will later include discussions of severe depression and self-hurt. You have been warned. Until the sun sets again.**

Caroline was awoken by a light tapping on her shoulder. She opened her eyes slowly to see a figure in front of her. She let her eyes adjust to the light only to realize it was Corvus kneeling in front of her, once again wearing his duster and armor. "It's nearly dawn. Time to get ready to head out." She nodded and slowly sat up as he repeated the process with her brother and parents. When they were all awake, he pulled out some wads of paper and small cups from his bag. He filled each cup with water from his own canteen and handed each member of the family a cup and a wad. When the paper was opened, the smell of meat filled the room. "Eat up. It's brahmin. I cooked it myself two days ago, so it's still fresh," Corvus said as he pulled a piece of wrapped meat out from the bag and gave it to Caroline. She took a small bite hesitantly then began devouring the meal. The others followed her example and found the food to be delicious. Even the Vault, which had spices and other ingredients for preparing food, never came even close to this.

"Where did you learn to cook? This is amazing!" exclaimed Rachel.

"My mother taught me. This world may not have the best ingredients to use, but she was able to learn a few things about the meats from animals and which fruits to use. This, for example, calls for diced mutfruit and carrots mixed in boiling water with a few spices to coat the meat for a few hours while cooking over a low heat. I can't risk cooking while I'm out on patrol or on a mission, so I cook some every few days at base and take them with me."

Caroline was in shock. " _He can cook, too? What took this guy so long to find me?_ " she thought. She knew she had to eat quickly, so she made a mental note to ask him to cook for her sometime. After everyone was finished, Corvus secured his weapons and put his pack on his shoulders.

"Ready to head out?" A series of nods was his reply and he strode off towards the exit downstairs. Upon exiting the building, he removed his rifle and held it ready. "It's nearly a full day to Diamond City at a decent pace, so we need to move."

He set off down the street, followed closely by the family, Caroline in front this time. Her father had volunteered to be the rearguard with his pistol and experience using it as Vault security. Corvus led them out of the city and into the wastes again. "We'll reach the Boston ruins in the early afternoon, so we're a bit safer until then. You can talk amongst yourselves until then. After that, I'll need silence to hear any threats. There are too many Super Mutants and raiders in Boston nowadays."

"Why don't you clear them out? It should be easy for you Hunters," Samuel said., as if testing him.

"We have a tradition where, sometime halfway through the year, we order the city cleared of all innocents except for a few certain routes. Other than that, we kill everything that moves. It's an important event to the people of Diamond City because for a month, they're almost completely safe to go outside the walls. Most don't, they usually have a drink in our name, but a few are more adventurous and scavenge the city for supplies. Then, a week after we clear it, we call everybody back into the city and have a feast for everyone. It's free since the Hunters and Minutemen cook everything, and the food is always delicious."

"Do you cook?" asked Caroline before she could stop herself. She immediately looked down when his gaze fell on her. However, there was a smile on his lips as he answered.

"Yes, I cook every year. I throw my batch in with the rest after the first year, since too many people tried to convince me, some way or another, to tell them the recipe. It's a family secret, so I couldn't reveal it and I left the city for a few days."

After that, they kept mostly quiet, until they reached a bridge which reached across a river. "All right, we'll eat and rest here. In half an hour, we head out again." Corvus repeated the process from the morning with the cups and wrapped meat. He handed each their share, Caroline last. He did not have one himself and went to the bridge and leaned against the banister, staring out into the river. Caroline approached him and said "Not hungry?"

"Not much. I'm going to wait until we reach Diamond City and I've had enough of my own cooking. I can get something from a vendor when we get there."

Caroline frowned and walked back to her family, noticing Corvus' bag was open. Taking a risk, she peered inside, noticing a sleeping bag under a shirt and a pair of jeans. On top of that were several clips of ammo and a small suppressed pistol. Other than that, there was nothing else, and she specifically noticed the lack of food. She looked at the wrapping around hers and her families' meals and realized they were the same. She saw no matching wrappers in the bag. Corvus was missing his food for her. Her stomach plummeted, losing her appetite. "He stood watch last night, took a bullet for us, and is risking his life every day for us, whom he just met. He deserves this more than me," she thought. As soon as she was about to return to him, she heard a voice, calling out, but she couldn't tell what it said or where it was coming from.

Corvus reacted, pulling his rifle from behind him and rushing to the other side of the family. Apparently, the voice was coming from that direction, and she listened more closely. It called out one more time, and was more audible this time. "Ranger! Ranger!" Corvus seemed to relax and lowered his rifle, searching for the origin of the voice. Soon, a black leather jacket-clad woman approached from down the street. Corvus walked towards her and met her halfway.

The woman had dirty blonde hair tied into a bun with a black western hat atop her head. She stood just a few inches under Corvus, who was already approximately six feet. She was well-toned, but still slim, allowing her to show off her strength and keep her femininity. Her eyes were a dark green and her face was slightly rounded, with high cheek bones. Her entire appearance and demeanor harkened back to the Vikings' days.

"Stalker! How are you?"

"I'm well, just cleared out a band of Super Mutants. Only sixteen of them, so it was easy for me. Ran into some Gunners on the way back last night. They immediately ran, saying it was another devil. Any reason for that?" she asked.

"It may have been the same group that tried to ambush us in Lexington. A sniper got a shot off on me but the rest fled after they recognized my coat."

"Wait, a sniper got a shot off?" she asked. He nodded and she immediately put her hand out and said "Hat. Now."

He removed it and sighed before handing it over to her, knowing better than to argue. She looked over it before finding what she was looking for. A card, a jack of hearts, was facing out from its position behind the band on the left side. She removed it and replaced it so that the back was out, then returned it to him. "There. You need to take better care of yourself, Chief."

"Why? There's no reason to, is there?" he asked, replacing the hat onto his head and lowering it so as to be more comfortable.

"Not this again. We'll finish this discussion later," and with that, she walked towards the others. She reached Corvus' bag and reached inside. Confused, she looked closer and saw the same thing Caroline had seen earlier. "Where's all your food?"

"We already finished everything, which is why I'm in a rush to get to Diamond City. I didn't expect a family to want to go so far."

"All right. You get any?"

"Not yet, I can wait until tonight."

"Come on, Chief, you can't do this to yourself."

"What do you mean? I'm not doing anything."

"Exactly. Come on, you need a meal before tonight. Not just for yourself, but for the Hunters. What do you think they'll say when the others find out you're not feeding yourself? Especially if it's on my watch? They'll say that Ranger is starving himself again and Stalker's to blame. I'm not going to take that kind of rep."

Caroline froze. " _He's starving himself? What's he doing out here in the wastes not getting enough food to keep himself going and leading us to Diamond City?_ "

"Wait, it's that week again, isn't it?"

He nodded.

"Fine, I'll let it pass. After all you went through, I would want to forget everything that had happened, though. But you can't keep doing this forever. It's been, what, five years now? You need to let go of that memory," she said, and continued in a hushed voice, but Mark and Caroline, who were sitting closest could still barely hear. "I know what they did to you, but this is enough; you need to let it go before it kills you." She then turned around and took off her backpack.

"By the way," Stalker continued in her normal voice, as she pulled a wad of what Caroline supposed was another package of meat out of her own bag and handed it to him, "Tracker is out on a mission without me. How'd that happen?"

"Hey, don't ask me," Corvus retorted as he opened the package and took a bite out of the cooked brahmin. "I'm out of contact when on patrol. You'll have to take it up with Prophet back at the base."

She sighed, shaking her head. With that, Corvus turned to the family and said, "Come on, we need to get a move on. We're already behind schedule. You coming, Stalker?" he said to the woman behind him.

"No, I'm going straight to the base. I think I'm going to skip Diamond City and miss Takahashi's noodles for now, even if they are better than your cooking," she replied jokingly.

"All right, I'll be there before dawn, unless anything changes."

With that, Stalker turned on her heels and began a brisk pace across the bridge until she disappeared behind a building. Corvus turned around and checked over the family.

"Ready?" he asked as he secured his pack and rifle. A murmured confirmation answered him and he turned and began walking across the bridge, followed closely by the family. Caroline was staring at Corvus, wondering about the conversation between him and Stalker. She had also called him Ranger, possibly a codename for in the wastes? A way to keep them safe while away from their base? She looked down and concentrated on keeping her feet moving. If they still had to walk for the rest of the day, then she wanted to keep distractions out of her head, but after half an hour, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Corvus, why did that woman call you Ranger?" she blurted out. She half-hoped he hadn't understood her, but that side of her mind was disappointed when he answered.

He looked back and answered, "It's my Hunter name. We are all given one upon our induction into the Hunters after we complete a mission under the supervision of the current leader. At the time, the leader was my father and he gave me the name Ranger."

"Who's the current leader now?"

"You probably won't meet them, and if you do, they wouldn't tell you. They prefer to roam the wastes longer than anyone in our band, rarely returning. When they do return, they're a common sight around the base, helping anyone when they can for a few weeks. Then, one night, they pack up and walk out the door, leaving a message on the front step. This has been going on for a few years now."

He turned his head back around and focused on the buildings, watching for any possible threats. Caroline cast her gaze down again, with one question answered. She wanted to ask her second, but held it for a more opportune moment. If she met the leader of the Hunters, she might be able to ask him about what had happened to Corvus five years before. She ran through different scenarios, but one phrase Stalker had said kept coming back to her: "I know what they did to you, but this is enough." Had Corvus been captured? She didn't think it was possible for someone like him to be beaten and taken prisoner. Possibly it was when he was less skilled as he was now? What if he did it for another person as a trade? She imagined him doing it for her and quickly shook that thought out of her head. She looked back up and saw the sun setting to her right. That wasn't right, it should have only been a few minutes since they had lunch, how could the sun possibly be so low? Had she been that caught up in her own thoughts?

Corvus stopped and paid close attention to something he saw ahead. After a few seconds, he relaxed and said behind him, "Come on, we're almost there!"

With that, he set off at a fast pace, the others struggling to keep up, almost running to maintain his pace. Corvus approached a wall, composed of tires, boards, and barbed wire. From behind a door, a sentry stepped out, and he was wearing a strange set of armor. It looked as if it was composed of a baseball catcher's uniform over a set of military fatigues. In his hands, he carried a short combat shotgun and a 10mm pistol rested on his hip. "Ranger, it's good to see you again. How are the Hunters?"

"Still strong as ever. We're working on setting up a base to the northeast."

"All right, that sounds interesting. I'm sure you'll need a few recruits for that?"

"Yes, but anyone applying will have to pass the physical and mental challenges associated with the Hunters before being accepted."

"Of course, and if anyone should- "

"Will! Behemoth! Behemoth!"

Both Corvus and the guard, Will, looked around to see another guard in similar drab sprinting towards them. He was clearly tired, panting and leaning over as he ran. Corvus strode over to him and the guard slowed down until he stopped in front of him. "Ranger! You're here! Please help us! A behemoth crashed through the east sentry wall and is approaching the front gate!"

Corvus turned to Will, "Come with me, I'll need your shotgun." He turned to the other sentry and ordered him, "Get these people to the city. Make sure they get to the settlement office."

"Yes, sir," replied the guard and Corvus took off towards the East, followed by Will, who was already starting to lag behind. Caroline chuckled, thinking if he was interested in joining the Hunters, he had some work to do before then.

"All right," said the new sentry. "Let's get you into the city."


	4. Who Is He

Caroline wasn't scared. Only little girls got scared over trivial matters. No, she was terrified. A behemoth had crashed through the sentry wall, and when Corvus took off to fight it, she thought it would be a quick fight. Then the new guard who had escorted them into the large settlement, James, had elaborated to them on what a behemoth was. Several meters high and pure bone and muscle, mutating from a Super Mutant, it was a dangerous adversary for anyone. She was terrified for Corvus, who had not returned for ten minutes. They had entered Diamond City and James left them at the settlement office before leaving to join the others. Just then, the door opened and a friendly looking face appeared and started speaking quickly.

"Oh, Vault dwellers! How can I help you? No, wait, let me guess; you're looking for a settlement to start over, right? Of course you are! Come on inside, and I'll see what I can do for you." With that, he went inside and the family glanced at each other bemusedly before entering, led by Mark. The man was at a desk with a terminal on it and he was reading down the lines and he waved to a corner where several chairs were situated. "Take a seat and tell me where you would like to move to. Has anyone else helped you yet?"

Mark answered, "Yes, a Hunter helped us quite well by the name of- "

"Oh, a Hunter? I can help you with that. If you would like, I can assign you to their base to the south of here. It's in a Vault itself, so it may be familiar to you. Unless you had a bad experience in your own vault, then we can help you some other way."

"No, no, a Vault is good. Will we be able to leave whenever we wish?"

"Oh, yes, everyone who is admitted through here can come and go as they wish. Visitors are only allowed inside with an escort, and they stay in the small settlement just outside the entrance for a few days before leaving."

"Very well, then. Does anyone have anything against that?" he asked the other family members. When he received an affirmation from everyone, he looked back to the man and said, "We'll take it."

"Wonderful! I'll start getting you a guide. I hear a few Hunters are nearby now, so I'll see if any are on their return trip and can make a quick detour." Then, James entered the shack and approached the man, whispering into his ear for a few seconds. The man's face brightened, if it was possible to do so any more than it already was. "Oh, it appears the Hunters have just defeated a behemoth outside our wall. One of them is their captain, so I'll ask him and the others to report here." He turned to the James and nodded, who left the shack and ran down the street. After a few minutes of silence, a Hunter with a leather jacket identical to Stalker's entered the shack.

"He'll be here in a second. He's checking the outer defenses for any gaps."

The man nodded and the Hunter went through a door in the back, where the others could hear splashing water after a few seconds. He came back out with a damp face and sighed, "Oh, that feels better." Then he noticed the family. "So you're the ones looking for help? Oh, you'll be in safe hands." He then sat down in a chair in the opposite corner and propped his feet up on a short table. After a few moments, the door opened and the Hunter looked up before standing up and saying "Captain. How is everything?"

Caroline heard a familiar voice, "It's still Chief, Tracker. Also, everything's fine. The rest of the defenses are holding up well, and the concrete walls will be set up in a few weeks once the materials arrive. I've also added a few guards to the second outer wall until then, as backup in case anything too heavy for the first gets through."

Tracker nodded before sitting back down. Corvus entered and removed his hat, turning the card on the side so it was facing out again. He noticed the family and nodded to them, "How are y'all holding up?" he asked, returning his hat to its rightful place atop his head.

Mark answered, "We're fine, just a bit startled after all the commotion, that's all."

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry, Tracker here will take good care of you until you get to your settlement. I have to return to the base and receive my own mission."

At this point, the man behind the desk spoke up, "Actually, Ranger, I was hoping you would take them to the Vault. They want to go there as their settlement of choice."

Corvus turned to the family, his face full of wonder. "You just got out of a Vault, and you want to go back into another?"

"Well, we left ours because of the company. We didn't much mind the cramped quarters and we heard that we can head outside whenever we wish if we go from here. Also, if there are Hunters nearby, I bet it'll be safer than most other settlements."

Corvus nodded his head, understanding his points. "Very well, we'll head out at dawn," he said and began walking out the door.

"Can you cook some more for us?"

Corvus turned to Caroline, who looked ashamed for asking such a question. However, when she looked up, she saw a smile on his face. "Of course, if that's what you want. I'll get right on it." He walked out the door and started the short trip to his house near the center of the town's market sharing many kind greetings along the way.

The man behind the desk was dumbfounded. "Did you just make Corvus smile? I haven't seen that in years."

Caroline immediately turned to look at him. "How long for, exactly?" she asked.

"Just around five years, I'd wager. He used to be outgoing, but since then, he's stuck to his Hunters. He's rarely seen with anyone else; except when he's helping someone, of course"

"So he helps people?"

"That's right. He doesn't get any pay for it, but he says that's the way he likes it. I know he escorts caravans and sells supplies to make caps, but even then, he gives away most of that."

"All right, we'd better get going," said Mark, as he stood up. "If we're leaving at dawn again, we need food and rest."

"Oh, you'd better find the Chief for that."

"The Chief?"

"Sorry; Corvus. We call him the Chief because he's in charge of the Hunters. You'd better find him if you want food and shelter. He's probably at the center of town, near the Power Noodles tent. He has a house nearby that's been in his family for decades. He might also show you around the city if you ask him."

Everyone began leaving but Caroline stopped. "I'll meet you at the center of town," she called out to her father. He nodded and Tracker led them away. She turned back to the man and said, "Please, tell me everything you know about him."

"What, about Corvus? There's not much I can tell you, missy. I suggest talking with Tracker or Stalker. They've been running with him longer than anyone."

"They're too close to him and I don't want him to know what I'm asking. Please, just tell me what _you_ know."

"Very well, but may ask why you are so fascinated with him?"

At this, Caroline looked away. She thought she was hiding her blush, but evidently not as well as she was hoping. "Oh, I understand. You've begun to fall for him, haven't you? All right, I'll tell you everything I know, but be warned; you may not like it." Thus, he began the tale of Corvus.

The man began his story, "Corvus is a mercenary, hired out to kill the ne'er-do-wells of the Commonwealth. When he receives a job request, he travels to the location, finishes the mission, and reports to the client for payment. He primarily completes the caravan escort jobs I mentioned before, but he also clears out areas of any raiders, Gunners, or Super Mutants if hired to do so. He refuses to complete assassination contracts, and usually punishes those who request them. He has come to be known by many names across the Commonwealth, especially Charon, the ferryman to the domain of Hell. He was trained as a Hunter by his father, who died several years ago, and was himself the leader of the Hunters for most of his life. After his death, Corvus was voted to replace him, at the fresh age of seventeen. He's been their leader for four years now and is the deadliest and most respected man in the Commonwealth, even more so than his father before him."

"Wait, so Corvus is only twenty-one?" Caroline interrupted. "How is he the most dangerous man in the Commonwealth at such a young age?"

"Through near-constant missions and endless practice, and he's the leader of its most powerful group. If he doesn't have a mission lined up, he can sometimes be seen roaming the Commonwealth, as they say, 'searching for souls to be carried across to Hell.' If he comes across anyone who needs his help, he'll drop everything and give all his care and devotion to them until they have recovered. However, if he ever needs aid himself, he will shrug it off and keep walking, which is why he wears that card on his hat. If he's hurt or ill, he has to turn it so the back is facing out. He was forced to agree to these measures after he came back from missions broken and half-dead without informing anyone of his injuries. After he fainted in the hall one time and had to be carried to the infirmary, they made him agree or would keep him in the Vault for the rest of his life."

"Who's 'they'? The Hunters?"

"Yes, but primarily Stalker and Tracker. Those two are twins, as I'm sure you and your brother are, as well. They look out for Corvus, and he returns the favor, though it's rather uneven as he's saved their skins more often than they have. Now, where was I? Ah, yes, his father. After he was voted in to replace his father, he tried to step down on multiple occasions, claiming he wasn't good enough. He forced the others to vote again and the same results were collected. He gave up then, but every year he holds another vote in hopes of being able to step down, but it's the same every time."

"Why doesn't he think he's good enough?"

"It might have something to do with why he doesn't smile anymore. He had disappeared from Diamond City for several months, and we thought he had been killed. When he showed up in the middle of the night, everyone was shocked, to say the least. Here was a young man, who at one point in his life, was talking with everyone he could find and beginning quests to help them. Then suddenly he was replaced by this killer who rarely speaks and accepts more missions than most other Hunters. A few months later, his father died on a mission moving some Vault dwellers to a settlement and Corvus was unable to help because he was in the Glowing Sea, tracking down a large band of Super Mutants. His father was killed by slavers, posing as the escaped dwellers attempting to move to a settlement. For this reason, he hates slavers more than anything and he will kill any on sight. This is how he became known as Charon and the Angel of Death. He is both judge and executioner for all evildoers of the Commonwealth."

At that moment, Corvus himself opened the shack door and strode up to the man. He stopped behind the desk and handed him a large pouch which jangled with many caps. "Well, well, well. Lost the bet, have we?" asked the man.

"Fuck you," Corvus said, and turned towards the door. He stopped and asked Caroline, "You coming? I'd like to show you something."

She nodded, and stood up, before turning back to the man. "I'm sorry, but I never asked your name."

"My name is Marcus Brown."

"Thank you, Marcus."

She turned back and followed Corvus out the door towards the center of town. "No, thank _you_ ," Marcus said, as he poured the caps out of the pouch and began counting them.

Caroline followed Corvus from the rear of the city to the market square, near the front. If she remembered correctly, Corvus had a house near the center. They passed several houses as they walked when she noticed an elderly man on the side of the path. He was sitting against a wall, head down and shoulders sagging. She could scarcely hear him asking for a drink of water. Before Corvus could say anything, she had rushed to the market and began asking the shopkeepers for a bottle of water.

"Please, do you have any water? Just a single bottle, anything!" she cried. Upon every request, she was denied, seeing as she had no bottlecaps, but she kept trying other shops, explaining it was for a homeless man. Corvus approached a shop and took a handful of caps out of his pocket before handing it to the owner, a short woman with dark blonde hair and a sinister look in her eye. She handed a water of purified water to Corvus and took the caps. Caroline grabbed the bottle before running back along the path and found the man in the same position as before. She bent down and tapped his shoulder lightly, getting his attention. When he raised his head and saw Caroline standing there, he reacted quickly by covering his head with his heads and cowering, braced for coming blows. Caroline froze; she hadn't expected this at all. "Sir, I'm not going to hurt you. I've brought you some water."

He looked back up to see Corvus now standing behind her, and he knew he was safe. He gingerly took the water from Caroline's grasp and opened it, peering inside as if to verify the water was there. Seeing it, he pressed the top to his lips and took gulp after gulp of the life-giving essence. When he looked back, Corvus was gone and Caroline was still standing there, holding a small bag. She handed it to him and it jangle quietly. She turned around and returned to Corvus who was just around the corner. He was leaning against the wall, receiving smiles from everyone who passed by. The citizens of Diamond City were all familiar with Corvus, who had risked his life several times to protect them, and they knew he just wanted a smile. Upon Caroline's return, he stood straight and continued to lead her towards the town center.

He passed the Power Noodle tent and took a key from inside his coat. He approached a door near a large yellow frame which appeared to be a workstation of some kind, but before she could ask what it was for, he opened the door and stepped aside to let her enter first. She did so and was bombarded by a delicious smell which was familiar to her. It took her a moment to adjust to the lights, but when she did, she gasped. Inside the home were several trophies of all kinds, from animals' heads attached to plaques on the wall to weapons and armor on shelves lining the wall to the right. The stairs led to what she could see was a bed with a flag of the Hunters' symbol above the headboard.

To the left around the corner was a table and an open area, with tables and couches nearby. The far wall was covered by a painting of a man and a woman; the woman was beautiful, with golden hair and steel blue eyes with a fair complexion on her pale skin. The man was handsome, with short brown hair and dark brown eyes. His build wasn't large, but he was clearly strong, as was visible through his leather duster, which matched Corvus'. Then it hit Caroline; this wasn't Corvus, these were his parents. Corvus looked almost exactly like his father, just younger and with darker hair.

"They were both Hunters," she heard from behind her. She turned around and saw Corvus standing at the cooking stove with a pot of boiling water. He had removed his armor and duster and draped them over a nearby stool and his hat and glasses were on a rack beside the door. He added several handfuls of diced mutfruit and carrots to the pot before tossing in a handful of varying spices. Then the door near the painting opened and Tracker strode in, followed closely by Stalker and Caroline's family. Corvus left the stove for a moment and climbed the stairs to open the cupboard and reach inside. When he returned, he handed a pouch of caps to both Tracker and Stalker, who beamed at each other.

"What's this for?" asked Stalker sarcastically.

"You know what it's for, and I don't want to hear any witty comments down the road, so make them now before I change my mind."

"Took you long enough, didn't it?" said Tracker, not expecting a response.

"Isn't there supposed to be more?" asked Stalker, looking inside the pouch.

"No, that's a hundred caps for each of you. I counted them just a few hours ago."

"Just a few hours ago, huh?" said Tracker.

"Now don't start with that, ya bastard."

"Hold on, what's going on here?" asked Mark, who was with the rest of the family sitting in the chairs in the corner. It was apparent that he was uneasy seeing so many weapons, pieces of armor, and beast trophies in such a small area.

"We had a bet going for the last few years. What it was for is between the three of us and one other person, so don't bother asking," replied Corvus. Turning to Tracker and Stalker, he said, "Now, I've got a job for you two. I've informed the Vault that you've both completed your individual missions and asked them to ensure you're on missions together whenever possible. This last time happened the way it did because each mission required your individual skills and it was necessary for them both to be completed immediately. If you could, head out first thing in the morning and head over to the radio to speak with Prophet."

He then turned back to the family. "You need to get out of those Vault-Suits; you're practically a target for anyone wanting to make some easy caps. I have some clothes in the drawers up the stairs. I also recommend you grab a weapon if you wish, and I can customize them for you to better help your aim. Tracker, would you show them the clothes upstairs? I need to speak with Stalker."

Tracker nodded and led the family up the stairs, Caroline following somewhat reluctantly. Corvus turned to Stalker and whispered, "This is the last time we will speak of this and no one else is to know. Tracker has already figured it out, so say what you want."

"Are you going to act on this? No, wait, I already know the answer, don't I?"

"You're right, I'm not. I can't risk her life simply because she pulled on my heartstrings. She may be kind, but an innocent soul like that needs to remain untainted and pure. I can't let her burn with me in this life."

"Trust me, she wouldn't. She would find a way to push through it. I can tell by looking at her, that she's tougher than she looks."

"Wait, isn't that a bit of an oxymoron?"

"No, it's a girl thing."

"Okay, that's why I don't understand."

"All right, enough. Please don't do this to yourself. Half the women of the Commonwealth would die just to be with you for one night and you haven't spoken to any of them. This shows you are loyal not only to a possible companion, but to yourself. When she looks at you, it's not with lust like the others, but with love."

"Yes, I know, which is why I refuse to allow these feelings to continue. I would fall in love with her more than I am now and I wouldn't be able to pull myself away."

"I may not agree with you, but I can see you won't change your mind about this. I won't discuss this anymore, but I won't support you along this path, either. Should you change your mind, come find me; then I'll support you."

"Agreed," Corvus said, as he turned around to see the Tracker coming down the stairs.

"They'll be just a few more minutes."

Corvus nodded and returned to the pot on the stove to see the ingredients had mixed nicely. He opened the drawer nearby and took out a dozen pieces of brahmin meat wrapped in the same paper from before and unwrapped them. He dropped each into the pot one at a time until four were lying on the bottom, then he added a grill he had bought from Takahashi and laid it down on top of those in the pot. He dropped the others in, then repeated the process until all the pieces of meat were in the pot. He placed the lid on top then sat down in one of the chairs in the corner, where Stalker and Tracker already were.

Several minutes later, Mark and Samuel came down the stairs, dressed in Commonwealth-appropriate attire. Mark wore dark gray jeans and black combat boots with a plaid flannel shirt under a black canvas jacket. Samuel wore dark blue jeans with black and white sneakers, wearing a white top, under a black greaser jacket. They joined the Hunters in the corner, and Corvus got up from his chair. "Mark, would you like a better weapon or a modification to the one you currently have?"

"I'll take a better one," he said as he joined Corvus on the other side of the room. There, they perused the walls, discussing the grips, recoil, and relative damage each sported, as well as their ammo capacity. Soon, Mark decided on a .44 revolver with a standard barrel. Corvus took it over to a workstation, where he conformed the grip more to Mark's hands and calibrated the receiver to deal more damage, but worsening the recoil, explaining everything to Mark as he worked.

He handed the weapon to Mark and said to Samuel, "Follow me, I've got something in mind just for you." He took Mark's old 10mm pistol and added a compensator to the barrel, as well as adjusting the grip and receiver. He handed the weapon to Samuel, saying, "I'll show you both how to care for your weapons when we reach the Vault. I'll also train you up so you'll have better control over your recoil."

Mark and Samuel nodded in agreement, before receiving holsters for each and securing them to their legs. A moment later, Rachel and Caroline stepped down from the stairs and turned the corner. Rachel was wearing a worn white t-shirt underneath a thin gray jacket, with light blue jeans and gray boots similar to Mark's. When Caroline stepped into view, Corvus could feel his heart skip a beat and was glad no one noticed. She was wearing a pink skirt with gray and white shoes similar to Samuel's with socks a third of the way up the calf. Her top was composed of a short-sleeved white button-up shirt with the top two buttons undone, and both her skirt and shirt were under a belt which rested just above her hips. She wore a light gray vest which was buttoned over the shirt and accentuated her active, but petite, shape.

"All right, looks like everyone's ready. Dinner's just about done, so we'll hit the hay after we eat. Rachel, Caroline, would either of you care for a weapon? I highly recommend one." Rachel declined, but Caroline practically begged for one.

"Oh, yes, please, that would be amazing. Could I have one of these?"

"Of course," replied Corvus, who ran her through the same process he had done with Mark a short while before. Eventually, they settled on an officer's pistol. Unfortunately, its compact design limited the modifications one could apply, so he calibrated the receiver for reduced recoil and modified the grip for her smaller hands. After he finished, he handed her both the firearm and its holster, which she attached to her belt so it was sitting on her hip. They then all ate supper quietly and went to bed; they had a long day ahead of them.


	5. The Big City

**Hey, y'all! Just a few things right off the bat:**

 **1\. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been going through a rough time for the past few months and college just started up again, so I've been stressed to hell and back.**

 **2\. I will continue updating this story, just not as often or as consistently as before. I'm doing this by myself, so it's going to be a bit slow.**

 **3.** **You can reach out to me with ideas and comments by Twitter. Just search for GrayLion124Z. Here, I will send out updates and polls for ideas.**

 **4\. Thanks for reading! Until the sun sets again.**

Corvus was the third up in the morning. He slept in a pair of old jeans and an undershirt. He and the Hunters had slept on the floor the night before, so Rachel and Caroline could sleep in his bed upstairs and Mark and Samuel each got a couch to themselves. Stalker and Tracker had already left on their mission to clear out a theater of Super Mutants to the East. Corvus quickly got up and changed into his brown boots and black jeans, with a gray flannel shirt. He then strapped on a modified combat armor chest and back piece, painted black with the Hunter symbol on the front in white paint. Over this, he threw over his brown leather duster and left arm armor. He grabbed his brown leather hat and pushed it over his brow, then wrote a quick note saying he would be back soon and left it on the counter near the stove before heading out the door, slipping his gloves on and strapping his revolver to his side as he left.

Corvus was more than familiar with Diamond City; he knew the streets backwards with his eyes closed. Every time his route would venture near Diamond City, he would make sure he visited his favorite spot, other than in his chair back at the Vault. At the far end of the town was a staircase he and his father had built when he was younger which reached the stands and allowed one to climb to the top and look over the ruins. The guards who had the morning shift had come to know this as a common event, and let it continue, as they knew his intentions; he merely wanted to watch the sky during the sunrise. The sun was about to rise above the horizon when he heard a cough behind him. Spinning on his heel, he raised his revolver to see Caroline standing there, hair gently waving in the wind. "Of course she had to look that beautiful the last day I'll see her," he thought as he holstered his sidearm.

He realized she had not flinched when he raised his pistol, and as soon as he opened his mouth to apologize, she stopped him. "I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for us so far and thank you in advance for the trip to the Vault today. I know you've been hurt and you've sacrificed a lot for us, but I have a question for you." He nodded and she continued, "I want to know why you're doing this, and not the usual 'It's my job' shite you keep laying out for us. No, I want to remember what you say right now because it's important to me."

He stopped for a moment and smiled, finally seeing the Caroline he knew was in there; the young woman who would face any challenge to get what she wanted. He thought for a moment before answering, "Because it's my duty to the people. It may be my job, but I can leave anytime I want. I owe the people of the Commonwealth my life, so I am doing everything in my power to keep them safe as my debt."

Caroline froze, absorbing this new information. When had they saved his life? The only time he was in danger was…of course. Before she could finish her thought, she was interrupted by Corvus, who turned around and climbed back to the top of the stands, peering over the ruins of Boston. "I suggest going back to the house. We'll be leaving soon." Caroline nodded, but didn't say anything.

Corvus felt a cold breeze come in from the east and flinched, his body attempting to cover Caroline's from the cold draft. He mentally scolded himself for his child-like behavior. No matter the risk, he would keep her safe until she was inside the Vault. "I can easily set up the Castle as the new headquarters and move Stalker and Tracker over there. Prophet may take a bit of convincing, but it's possible. Sparrow will take a bit more to move, though. He always was partial to the Vault. Once I explain the situation to him, I'm sure I can get some distance between myself and Caroline. This shouldn't be too hard."

With that, he waited until the sun had risen over the collapsed buildings and the clouds lit up with the golden hue he loved. "All right, we need to go." He turned his back to the wall and stepped down the stairs then began the approach towards his house with Caroline following close behind. When they reached the square, a man in a gray outfit underneath leather armor approached them quickly. Corvus began reaching for his revolver and said, "State your business quickly."

"I'm just a messenger from the mayor, Ranger. He says the city has been locked down for the rest of the day due to the behemoth attack yesterday and in anticipation of any future attacks."

"What the fuck does that idiot think he's doing? This will only cause more fear and damage with no caps coming in or going out," Corvus thought out loud.

"I'm sorry, sir, but those are his orders."

"Very well. You're dismissed."

The messenger left them in the market and quickly left out the front door to the elevator near the main gate. Corvus turned back towards his house and strode across the square, Caroline barely managing to keep up. He opened the door and stepped aside for Caroline, who graciously entered first. He followed close behind and left her to do as she pleased as he approached an armor workbench in the corner. Caroline climbed the stairs and returned to bed next to her still-sleeping mother, quickly falling asleep again.

Meanwhile, Mark was waking up on the couch downstairs and saw Corvus standing over a workbench, focused on what he was tinkering with. Mark quietly got up and approached him, but when he was halfway across the room, Corvus said "Don't even think about it."

"How did you hear me? I wasn't making any noise."

"No, you didn't hear any of the noises you were making. I heard the couch squeak and your shoes hitting the floor. Not that hard after a couple decades in the Commonwealth."

Mark nodded absentmindedly then turned back to the couch and sat down. "How long until we're headed out?"

"The mayor locked down the city after yesterday's attack, so we're not permitted to leave until tomorrow morning. Unfortunately, he knows I'm here, so we can't sneak out."

Mark agreed and laid back down to try to get some more sleep for the next day while Corvus continued his tinkering. After a couple hours, Corvus heard the upstairs bed squeak from the noise of someone getting up. He quickly stowed what he was working on and started making a breakfast of several bowls of brahmin milk and pre-war cereal for the family. After a couple minutes, Rachel and Caroline stepped down from the stairs and approached the table before graciously starting their breakfast. Corvus nudged Mark and Samuel awake and explained they were having breakfast, then walked out the door, throwing on his backpack. He approached one of the gun and ammo shops which was already open and purchased a surplus of ammo for the family's new weapons and throwing the rounds in his pack. He glanced up to the sky and noticed the sun was still low, so he walked the short distance to the elevator inside the wall and rode it to the top. When it stopped moving, he stepped off and approached the desk in front of the double metal doors. As soon as he stepped off the elevator, the woman behind the desk pressed a button underneath the desk, locking the door and alerting anyone inside of Corvus' presence.

"Oh, come on, really? It's not as if I'm going to threaten him or anything," Corvus explained wittingly.

"After last time, I'm not so sure about that," replied the woman, giving him a cold stare.

"True, but he deserved every word I said, and I still intend to carry through with it if anything else happens."

"You don't have the authority, though."

"Actually, as a major in the Minutemen, Chief of the Hunters, and captain of the city guard, I do have that authority. If I see a danger to the people, I am permitted to eliminate it if necessary, no matter who it is. But, seeing as he is not yet a real threat, I will not touch him."

"You still can't go in, you piece of shit."

"Fuck you," he said, and walked off to the elevator and rode it back down to the ground below. He disembarked and strode toward the market, where several residents were already gathered and trading with the shopkeepers. He sat down on a stool at the Power Noodle tent, and Takahashi asked if he wanted anything. "Not this time, buddy."

Corvus leant forward and laid his head on top of his hands on the countertop, sighing heavily. A tap on his shoulder got his attention and he turned around to see Rachel standing there, flanked by two guards who must have guided her from his house. Corvus nodded at her escort, and they promptly returned to their respective patrols, leaving the two alone.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for us," she said gently. "I don't know anyone from our old Vault who knows as much as you or would help us in a situation like this. Seeing this much kindness from you helps me see hope in this world."

"It's nothing, I'm just doing what everyone should do," he replied with a level of sincerity and tenderness she had yet to hear from him.

"But that's just it! You seem to be the only one doing what should be done! While everyone else is focused on helping themselves survive, you're reaching out to them and putting everything on the line!" She then noticed her exclamation and calmed herself. "Sorry about that. I just wanted to thank you, for seeing past the dirt and grime and still seeing these people as humans who need compassion."

Corvus nodded, looking down at the ground. "What Vault did you come from?"

"Huh?"

"What Vault were you living in? I saw the number on your suits and Mark told me, but I wanted to know for sure. Where were you living?"

Rachel thought for a moment, wondering how much she could trust him before she decided to answer, "Vault 89. We lived in Vault 89 before we escaped." She looked at Corvus and noticed his fists clenched and his body tense up.

"Vault 89…" he began, but was cut off by a man approaching them from the front gate. He wore dark jeans and boots with a padded beige jacket over a light blue shirt and a militia hat on his head. He stopped in front of Corvus and gave a quick salute. "No, no, no. You know I don't like that. Just give me your report."

"Major, we received a radio call from Sanctuary that the raiders in the Corvega factory have been dealt with and Brotherhood of Steel soldiers have been spotted on the borders, headed southwest. However, they do not seem to be scouting or searching for anything; they're just walking by. The general is hoping to set up a recon mission to determine their origin and destination. She also wished to request your aid in the operation."

"I would advise patience first. Wait until someone approaches our gates seeking aid, then see what we can find out from them. If this does not happen, I suggest asking the travelers themselves. Tell me, have they been wearing power armor or carrying any heavy weapons?"

"No, sir. A few have been wearing their standard combat armor or carrying rifles and small arms, but most seem to have nothing else. They are traveling in small groups, no more than five and sometimes only one person is seen traveling alone."

"All right, thank you. Anything else?"

"No, sir. That's all for now."

"Thanks…Addams, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well then, back to your duties, Addams."

"Yes, sir!" the Minuteman replied and ran off back to his radio station atop the wall near the front gate.

Corvus sighed and his shoulders sagged visibly. "Too many damn bastards on our land these days," he said to no one in particular.

Rachel, who had been watching the conversation with interest, finally spoke up. "So, Major, huh?"

"Yes, General Bree thought it prudent to assign me as her left-hand man. Her right-hand man is in the Castle, on the coast to the east of here. Colonel Jameson is an efficient and strict leader, and I respect his brute force tactics, even if they are somewhat uncivilized. His victories also say quite a bit about this, as well. Even when outnumbered, he inspires his men to push through to victory. My father was the only one brilliant enough to have outmaneuvered and overpowered him in training missions."

"Well, let's hope you inherited that mind, then," Rachel replied wittingly.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I've already developed a few tactics of my own that I hope to test when I meet him again in a few months."

"What do the Minutemen do again?"

"They protect the settlements and their supplies. Homes can be rebuilt, clothes can be found or made, but lives, once lost, cannot be replaced. There are never enough Minutemen and we are always recruiting. The Hunters recruit a few more every several years when a new settlement is built or when one dies, but we usually take one from the pool of Minutemen."

Rachel nodded and sat down next to Corvus, thinking about her conversation the night before with Caroline. "Mom, I want to join the Hunters," Caroline had whispered as they were getting ready to get in bed.

"What?" Rachel whispered back, barely controlling her own voice. Downstairs, Mark and Samuel were already on the couches fast asleep, and the Hunters were discussing their next missions at the table. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, once we reach the Vault, I am going to try to join the Hunters. Corvus had explained them well and the people we've come in contact with seem to hold them in very high regard and I want to help the people out here."

"Isn't it a bit dangerous, sweetheart? I mean, we just got out here, shouldn't you wait a few weeks before doing anything rash?"

"But what about Corvus? I don't want to lose him." Upon hearing what she just said, she clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Finally, you admit it. You've been practically drooling over that boy since you laid eyes on him. So, here's what I have to say in this matter. I am forbidding you from joining the Hunters until we have learned more about the Commonwealth and about Corvus."

"But mom- "

"No, Caroline. You need to be prepared, not just jump in. You need to prove that what you have for Corvus isn't just infatuation. As my own mother once said, "Distance softens the heart and prepares the mind' so you just might realize the true intensity of your feelings for this boy we've been traveling with."

"Fine, but what if he leaves and I realize I love him, only for him to never come back? I'll never get over that."

"Caroline, this is your first crush, so I'm not surprised you're acting like this, but reason must be kept. If he doesn't come back, then you'll find someone better for you. Trust me."

Back in the town center, Rachel left her thoughts to see Samuel leave the house and notice them at the tent. He approached them and sat down next to his mother. Takahashi hobbled over and asked his usual question, answered by Samuel. "What?"

Corvus waved at Takahashi, who simply walked away and returned to cooking the noodles. "What was that about?" Samuel asked.

"We don't really know what he's saying. All we know is, he's offering some of his noodles, which are great after a long day."

Rachel nodded quietly and Samuel asked, "Would you be able to show us around the town today? We don't have anything else to do, so it would help keeping us occupied."

"Yeah, I think it'll help y'all relax for tomorrow. Why don't you two go back to the house and bring the others to the front gate? We'll start there," Corvus explained as he stood up and began the short trek to the front of the town. Rachel and Samuel left towards the house to find Mark and Caroline asleep again on the couches. After some tugging and swearing, surprisingly from Caroline, they were dressed and on the way to the gate. Upon their arrival, they found Corvus talking with a young woman dressed in a Vault suit and wearing several pieces of leather armor. She was exceptionally beautiful, with light blonde hair and a fair complexion. Her bright blue eyes were filled with curiosity and obvious love for the man standing before her, and Caroline couldn't help feel a bolt of jealousy strike through her. She quickened her pace and the woman noticed her approaching them from behind Corvus.

"Who's this?" she asked Corvus, who turned around with a questioning look and noticed Caroline marching towards them with murder in her eyes. Both of them felt a twinge at their heart when they saw the other wearing their current expression. Caroline saw Corvus' right brow raise itself slightly and her knees became jelly, though she somehow kept her pace towards them. Corvus noticed Caroline's anger in her eyes and wouldn't have been able to stop himself from noting how cute she was then even if he had wanted to.

Caroline reached them and Corvus introduced her, "Meg, this is Caroline of the family I'm currently escorting to the Vault. We're coming from the north, about three hours northeast of Sanctuary."

"Why not just keep them at Sanctuary?"

"There are enough people up there as it is and I didn't want to surprise them with another family. Also, with some news I just received this morning, I don't want any new residents up there for a while until I find out exactly what's going on."

"All right, I guess that makes sense to you somehow," she said sarcastically.

"I'll take that as a compliment. I almost forgot. Caroline, this is Meg. She's from Vault 81, just a couple hours to the west. She's in charge of a trade caravan that runs between her vault and the city, and I've run several escort missions for her before until she finally learned how to handle a gun."

"Hey, I was scared, all right? I was barely sixteen at the time and my parents are complete asses about the whole thing, demanding I keep it up and not giving me a say in the matter. It's total bullshit if you ask me."

"Ah, so that explains her eyes for him," Caroline thought. "He's probably saved her life on more than one occasion, too."

"Anyways," Corvus continued, "she's stuck here until the mayor lets the gate open so she can leave, which probably won't be for another day."

"Yeah, my sister's gonna be worried sick if I'm not back by tomorrow morning, but I don't think that's happening." She turned her attention directly to Corvus and asked, "Have you talked to the mayor about this yet?"

"I tried, but the secretary wouldn't let me in to see him. I've always hated her and I'm sure those two are planning on getting me kicked out somehow."

"If they try, they'll have the entire city to deal with. You've saved their asses enough times for them to save your ass from the bogeyman behind the big, bad desk."

He laughed dryly, "I doubt it. Anyway, I'm showing these guys around the city," Corvus said, motioning to the family, the rest of which had already caught up to Caroline and were standing behind Corvus. "I'll come by your Vault around the usual time and see if we can't find more resources and destinations for your caravan."

"Yeah, I look forward to it. See you later." She waved and returned to her brahmin just inside the large door. Corvus turned around and faced the family gathered in a huddle, with expressions ranging from wonder and awe to curiosity and jealousy. "Wait, hold on, why is she jealous? Is it because another girl is getting my attention or because she thinks we're together?" he thought as he approached them. "Whatever, as long as her affection towards me doesn't get any stronger, I think I'll be able to last these next few days, otherwise I might move to Sanctuary."

"Alright," Corvus said, snapping the others out of their stupor and motioned to the giant metal door behind him. "This here is the main gate, the only way in or out of the city at any time. The Minutemen kept it secure for several decades before they fell into disorder and injustice, until they were nearly destroyed at Quincy to the south. They were later rebuilt by a new general that made Sanctuary the temporary headquarters until the Castle was reclaimed several months later. That was around seventy-five years ago and they have gained strength since then, so that every settlement is secured by its own garrison."

Corvus walked down the path towards the town center, passing several shacks along the way. "On the left is Puplick Occurrences, formerly the city's newspaper, but is now supplying papers for the entire Commonwealth and its caravan carries copies out every week. It enlightens everyone to the Minutemen and Rangers' outgoings and successes and when one dies, it reminds them all to pay their respects. On the right is Doctor Lock's medical station, where you can get wounds stitched and extra limbs removed, for a price, of course. In the center is the Power Noodle tent, with the best food in the city, other than the Brahmin cooked by yours truly," he added with a smirk.

He led them around the tent, mentioning the shacks, from weapons, armor, and medicine and drugs, to the apparel in the basement of one resident's home. He then took them down a street and motioned to one building that looked as though it was rebuilt recently. "Here, we have the school. We rebuilt it just a few months ago after a heavy radstorm blew through and toppled the entire thing. Fortunately, anyone inside was rescued quickly and the supplies were easily replaced."

He then led them around a corner and down a short hall on the left was a blocked-off door. "This is where the detective agency used to be until they moved out after the battle of 2293, where a small army of synths created by the Institute had banded together to attempt to lay waste to the Commonwealth. The detective, a synth himself, fought in the battle and helped save the city, though the people felt it was time for him to leave. He disappeared overnight and there are rumors he left to the Glowing Sea, but a few of his closest friends used to say he settled in Sanctuary."

Corvus continued down the path to a small trailer on supports with a large radio tower behind it. "This is Diamond City Radio, where Jackson broadcasts music, important news, and any information relative to the city. His family has owned this station for generations and they won't let anyone take it without a fight, though several people have tried."

The family then followed Corvus to the back of the city, where a small stage stood in front of a massive green wall, relatively freshly painted. A large concrete bunker had been constructed nearby, towering over most of the buildings. "This is the Wall, where people come in times of despair, whether to air their grievances or to gather when the town is under attack. The bunker was built a few years ago to hold the people safe until an attack is over, and is reinforced to withstand any attack, save for another atomic bomb. Here, the general of the Minutemen led the final charge in the battle of 2293, his friends and allies following close behind. Though numbering only two dozen, they repelled the larger force of synths and put an end to the remains of the Institute. Soon after that, in 2295, he founded the Rangers and led them until his death in 2337. Since then, everyone in the Commonwealth has made the first of August a holiday, in remembrance of his deeds both before and after the battle," he finished with a touch of sadness in his voice.

Rachel spoke up, "Who was he?"

Corvus turned to face her and thought for a moment before answering, "He was the Sole Survivor. He escaped Vault 111 and rescued the Commonwealth during the search for his son. He destroyed the Institute's headquarters and banished the Brotherhood of Steel, forbidding they return, or risk their destruction. He built the settlements you see today dotting the landscape, bringing them under one flag in strength and unity. If not for him, the raiders and Super Mutants would have destroyed the Commonwealth years ago."

Corvus began walking back to the house, followed by the family, though Corvus was back to his quiet self, when he heard Caroline ask "Corvus, what was the general's name?"

He stopped and looked back at her. "Only a few people know that, and I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. Only a few people were trusted with that information, and I'm not one of them. However, his grandson may help you, if you can find him. I heard he lives in Sanctuary these days."

With that, Caroline returned to her own thoughts, "There has to be someone who knows Corvus better, I need to find out what's driving him to help everyone the way he is," Caroline thought to herself. "If the grandson of that Sole Survivor guy knows Corvus, then I might be able to find him more easily than learning about him." She looked up and noticed a small crowd forming in the town square in front of the Publick Occurrences shack. "Hey, Corvus, what's going on over there?" she asked and pointed towards the commotion.

Corvus looked to where she was pointing and noticed the crowd. "This can't be good," he muttered before jogging over to the building. "What's going on here?" he shouted out over the talking and muttering. Everyone turned toward him and quickly stepped out of the way, opening Corvus to the sight that lay before him. There on the ground lay a young woman in militia wear, but what stood out the most was a dark patch on her left side, growing quickly, and Corvus noticed the smell of blood in the air. He turned to a guard a few meters away and yelled "GET DOCTOR LOCK!" The guard sprinted away towards the medical station and barged in the door before disappearing inside. Corvus turned his attention back to the woman and pulled several bandages and stimpaks from inside his coat. He pulled her shirt up her abdomen and the smell quickly spread and everyone took a step back from the sight. A wound had been left from a knife, twisted in such a way to leave her bleeding out quickly. He pressed a large gauze to the wound and injected two syringes into her side before replacing the gauze with a larger bandage, applying pressure. A man wearing a white medical coat arrived and knelt down to the woman before inspecting the wound when Corvus moved the bandage out of the way. The blood had stopped flowing from the wound, but he could see it was deep and most likely caused from a rough knife.

"We need to get her inside. Now," the doctor said to Corvus.

"Got it. I'll carry her, you get the station ready," Corvus ordered.

The doctor nodded and stood up, walking quickly into the medical building, clearing the way in the process. Corvus carefully hooked an arm under the woman's knees and wrapped the other just above the small of her back before picking her up from the ground and carrying her toward the building. He entered quickly and placed her atop the makeshift wooden operating table in the center of the room. Doctor Lock re-entered with a small case of surgeon's tools and laid it down on a small table nearby. A young man also entered wearing a medical coat and gasped at the sight of the woman on the table.

"DONNA!" he cried out before running to the table and placing his hands on either side of the woman's face. "Donna, don't do this to me, please…" he said, before quietly sobbing.

Corvus walked up to him and laid his hand on his shoulder. "John, she needs you focused right now. You can worry about her, but you also need to help her, okay?"

John nodded before muttering, "Okay," under his breath. He straightened up and crossed the room to the washbasin and rinsed his hands before drying them on a nearby towel. He then approached the table and asked, "What's first, Doctor?"

"We need to clean the wound and ensure there are no foreign objects inside before suturing it closed," he replied. He turned to Corvus and asked, "How many stimpaks did you give her?"

"Just two, I didn't want it healing too quickly before you got a good look at it over the next few days."

"I mush appreciate that, Corvus. Now, I need you to leave the room while we operate; we'll need the space and quiet."

"You got it, doc," he answered and quickly left the room, shutting the door behind him. He leant back against it, closing his eyes for a second, considering the history between Donna and John. They had met three years before, when Donna had joined the Minutemen and had been assigned to the Diamond City garrison. John had been helping Doctor Lock with the Minutemen's physical tests, checking for disease and injuries when he first saw her and immediately felt an attraction for the woman and within a few weeks, it was obvious they had started a relationship. Lately, rumor had it that John was saving his caps to ask her to marry him, but Corvus knew the truth that John had already asked and were planning to be married in less than a month. However, the Commonwealth was a cruel place and now, Corvus wondered if Donna would survive that long. He had never doubted Doctor Lock's skills, but after seeing that wound, he could only hope for the best.

Corvus opened his eyes and noticed the family sitting on a bench nearby, waiting for him. He straightened up and began walking back to his house, motioning them to follow. He glanced up and saw the sun had already begun setting and decided dinner was a good idea. Suddenly, he turned back to the Power Noodle tent and sat down, calling out to the others when they gave him questioning looks. "We're gonna have some noodles tonight and I'll cook some meals for tomorrow's journey later. But right now, I need something other than my own cooking, no matter how delicious it is," he added smartly.

He stopped at the tent and waved at Takahashi, who brought a bowl over to him and Corvus dropped a handful of caps into small the pouch in the robot's outstretched hand. The robot waddled to the pot and emptied a steaming pile of noodles into a bowl and placed it in front of Corvus and repeated the process for the others. As soon as everyone was served, they started their dinner, discussing other events in and around Diamond City. Less than an hour later, Doctor Lock came out of the medical clinic and plopped down onto a chair and tossed a few caps onto the counter.

"How is she, Doctor?" Corvus asked.

"She'll be fine. A few days of rest will help her fully recover, and I've instructed John to keep an eye on her until I approve her for duty again."

"Thank you," Corvus began. "As usual, any expenses for time and supplies can be found – "

Lock cut him off, "Not this again, Major. You know I won't take anything from you. You've done enough for us, and this is my thanks for you and your troops."

"Very well, sir. Now, if you'll excuse us, we should get ready for tomorrow. We have a long day of traveling to rest up for."

Lock nodded and turned to his noodles, which had just been placed down by Takahashi. Corvus stood up, and followed by the family, returned to his house before plopping himself in a chair by the corner and placing his head in his hands. "Y'all go get to bed. I need to finish a few things first," he said as he looked up. The others nodded in response and began getting ready for bed. Mark and Samuel laid down on the couches, soon falling asleep. Rachel and Caroline quickly ascended the stairs, before disappearing around the corner, soon followed by the bed springs creaking. Corvus quietly stood up and snuck over to the workstation, where he took out what he had been working on earlier. He fiddled with it in his hands for a few moments before grabbing his tools and some power cells from a drawer and went to work on it, hoping it would work again. He removed his duster and hat and placed them on the nearby table, before rolling up his sleeves and getting to work.

He worked into the night, rewiring any damage he found and replaced the power cells last. He turned it over and pressed the button, waiting for it to power up, only to close his eyes in disappointment. "Damn it," he said under his breath. He turned it back over and removed the power cells, restarting the process for the hundredth time.

He heard a cough behind him and he whipped a silenced pistol out from behind his back and aimed at the noise. He quickly lowered his firearm at what was in front of him; Caroline stood there, wearing one of his old gray t-shirts, wrinkled and sporting several grease stains. Certainly, the shirt stunned him, but its length and size was even more so. It stopped halfway down her soft thighs and the neck was too large for her, revealing much of her pale shoulders and smoothly curved neck. Corvus holstered his pistol and turned back around, fiddling with the device. Caroline stepped up and gently placed her hand over his uncovered forearm and she shivered in delight. His skin was not soft by any conventional means, but to her it felt divine. She looked down and saw bandages wrapped around his wrists, worn and gray, though very clean. She looked further up and noticed a large scar on the inside of his arm, reaching from just below his elbow to beyond the bandages which hid his wrists. Corvus tensed and she felt his muscles stretch slightly, just enough for her to wonder what he looked like without that shirt. Suddenly, he removed his arm and placed the device into a drawer and locked it before turning around to face her.

"Can I help you?" he asked, exhaustion filling his voice, but she had never heard such a beautiful sound, like a river crashing against the rocks or wind filling the trees. "Caroline?"

"What?" she asked, shot out of her thoughts, as she looked up at him, with a blush forming on her cheeks.

"I asked if you needed anything. It's pretty early and you should get some rest," he said, leaning back against the workbench and crossing his arms.

Caroline stared at him for a second, drinking in his appearance. "I'm never going to last near this guy, but I can't stand being away from him! What's wrong with me? Was mother right? Is this just a crush or am I starting to fall for him? I mean, he's certainly very handsome with that light beard and wonderful hair, and THOSE EYES! Wait, did he ask a question? Did he need something? Oh, that's right!"

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could get a drink of water," she said, realizing her mouth was dry after staring at Corvus.

"All right," he said and turned around to a wooden box beside the station. He opened the top and grabbed a bottle of purified water from inside, before handing it to Caroline. "Here we go."

"Thanks," she said meekly, not daring to meet his gaze. She reached out and careful not to let her hand slip, took it from his grasp. "Goodnight," she said as she turned around and walked back up the stairs.

"G'night," Corvus whispered, staring at where she was a second ago.

He turned back to the station and sighed. "Tomorrow's gonna be one hell of a day."


	6. The Past and the Present

**Hey, y'all! This story is now approaching the depressing and dark stages, so if you're depressed, I recommend caution! Also, please do not ask questions in the comments, as I cannot answer them there. My twitter GrayLion124Z is open to messages from anyone and I'm more than glad to answer any questions you have. The song in this chapter is The Nightingale's Song to the Sick Soldier. Until the sun sets again.**

Corvus was the first awake. He rolled over and glanced at the clock on the wall, seeing it was nearing five o'clock and reluctantly decided to get up. Working his way to the stove, he remembered the events from the night before and recalled how Caroline had interrupted his work near two a.m. to supposedly "ask for water." He shook his head, realizing just how infatuated the girl was with him and made a mental note to have a meeting with the rest of the council to discuss his relocation to the Castle. " _Actually, Sanctuary would work, too. They only have one squad in that area, and a council member's presence is well overdue. Plus, the additional distance from Caroline may provide me with peace of mind._ "

As he prepared a simple breakfast of mutfruit salad and a slice of razorgrain bread, he heard a gentle, feminine groan come from upstairs. " _Girls must be getting up,_ " he mused. He scarfed down his breakfast and quickly made four other plates before placing them on the table for the others. He walked over to the workstation and reached under, taking out four backpacks similar to his own, but instead of a dark brown, they were each a beige color, large enough for a couple days' worth of supplies. He took the marinated and cooked Brahmin meat, already wrapped in newspaper, and deposited six packages in the outer pocket of each, followed by a small metal cup for drinks while they camped during the day. He stealthily approached a cabinet on the other side of the room and pulled out several gray jumpsuits, dropping them into the main pouch. He also added a med kit in each pack, directly on top of the jumpsuit before closing them all. Atop each pack, he put a canteen filled with purified water which he very much doubted they would come across on the way to the Vault.

He had heard from Marcus Brown, who had originally lived in a town called Megaton in the Capital Wasteland, that purified water was far more common than before, thanks to a purifier that had been repaired over eighty years ago. His grandmother had been alive then, and had even married the man who fixed it. She had owned a supply store in Megaton, selling weapons and armor and had sent her future husband on several dangerous missions for her wastelander's manual or whatever it was called. Marcus had traveled north from the Wasteland and decided to settle in Diamond City, before he heard of the Hunters and decided to enlist his services. He was their eyes and ears inside the city, especially keeping an eye out for mayor George Plunkitt, who had gone out of his way several times to hinder the Hunters' advances in the city, in fear that they were attempting to undermine his position.

Corvus left his thoughts and returned to the workstation, removing the device he had been working the previous night, before Caroline had interrupted him. He wrapped it in a leather bag and stuffed it into his own pack. He them turned his attention to the men on the couches, still sleeping soundly, with an occasional snore from Mark. He kicked Mark's couch, startling him awake. "Sorry for that wake-up call, but it's time to get ready. I need you to make sure the girls are up then get back down here."

Mark nodded and carefully got up, then quickly made his way up the stairs, not bothering to stay quiet on the creaking stairs. Corvus repeated his undignified kick with Samuel, who only rolled over and muttered under his breath. Shaking his head, Corvus grabbed the back of the couch with one hand and effortlessly tilted it forward, sending Samuel sprawling to the ground. "Time to get up, sonny. Let's move."

"Oh, shit, what time is it?"

"Oh-five-hundred. Get your ass in high gear."

"Fuck that," muttered Samuel, and crawled back towards the couch, only for it to flip forward onto its front, inches from his face. He looked up and saw Corvus glaring at him.

"Time to get up," Corvus said, his voice suddenly reminding Samuel of a thunderstorm from a distance.

"Got it," whispered Samuel, his hands shaking on the cold stone ground.

Corvus turned and walked to his station and removed the silenced pistol from the small of his back, tinkering with the sights to make sure they were aligned. He soon heard heavy steps on the stairs and said, "Are they up?" without looking around.

"They're getting there. They'll be ready in five minutes, tops."

"Good, we need to get out of here before the sun rises. That's when the next guard shift is and it's easier to get past a few guys who owe me a favor."

"Sounds like a plan. How long will it take to get to the Vault?" asked Samuel, who was currently at the table, eating his own breakfast.

"It would usually take half a day for me if I traveled alone, but with a family who is unaccustomed to traveling this far south, it will most likely take ten to twelve hours. So, we have a long day ahead of us, and that's if everything goes right for us, with a damn big 'if'."

"Are we going near the Glowing Sea?"

Corvus holstered his pistol and looked round to see a hint of barely-controlled panic in the boy's eyes. Clearly, the conversation they had two days ago was taking a toll on their motivation. "No, we won't. We'll be as far south as its northernmost borders, but we'll be closer to the coast than that hell, though I still advise great caution. Many of the larger creatures that breed there roam outside their territory and we may run into a few of them this far south. When we were up north, we were mostly safe from them, except those that occasionally travel through the mountains. But this far south, the chances of seeing one of them drastically increase."

He heard a light creaking and turned to see Rachel and Caroline descending the stairs, once again wearing the clothes Corvus had offered them the day before. They trudged to the table and started their breakfast awkwardly, looking at anyone but each other. Corvus noted this and thought to himself, " _Let's hope this doesn't last too long; I need everyone able to protect each other today._ "

"All right!" he said, clapping his hands and startling everyone. "As soon as you're done with breakfast, get your packs on, then we'll head out. We leave in ten minutes, so if there's anything you need to do, get it done now. As for me, I have some quick business to attend to."

With that, he grabbed an ammo can and slipped it under his arm, stepping outside into the chilly morning air. He quickly snuck to the medical shack and placed the ammo can in front of the door such that anyone stepping out would see it before tripping over it. He opened the top and slipped a letter inside before snapping it shut and walking away nonchalantly, easily fooling the guards still on duty. He reached his house and quickly entered to find the family ready, with their packs on and weapons strapped to their sides, save for Rachel, who had still forgone acquiring one.

"Well, now we're waiting on you. Ready to go, old man?" asked Samuel smartly.

"Careful with that tongue, young'un, or I'll feed it to me dogs," replied Corvus with a hint of sarcasm in his voice which earned a reply of chuckles from everyone. He threw on his duster and pack, fastening the straps across his chest, before slipping on is gloves and placing his hat firmly on his head. "All right, let's go."

He led them out the door and through the city quietly, avoiding the guards' attention and reached the gate without incident. In a booth nearby stood a sentry manning the controls for the massive metal door, his rifle at the ready. Flanking the door were two heavily armored guards, carrying massive double-barrel shotguns and machetes strapped to their sides. On the opposite side, near the smaller entrance to the city lay Meg, stretched back against the side of a brahmin, several bags and small boxes piled on top of it and tied down. Corvus approached her gently shook her shoulder, waking her up. "Huh? Oh, hey, Corvus. What's up?"

"We're heading out. You're welcome to come with us for a while, if you want," he replied, a bit too softly for Caroline's pleasure.

"No, thanks. I think I'm gonna wait until the sun is up. You know, like a normal person?"

"Haha, very funny," he replied dryly. "All right, well, I'll come by the Vault in a few weeks, so tell your sister to cook a few extra meals for me."

"All right," Meg replied, her head falling back against the brahmin, soon taken by sleep once again. Corvus chuckled and stood up then quickly walked to the booth where the guard stood and began trying to convince him to open the gate.

Caroline watched him with interest, calmly explaining the situation and requesting that the mayor not send anyone after him, if possible. She kept her eyes trained on Corvus, remembering the events from that morning. " _He had bandages wrapped around his wrists, but that could mean anything. He could have been sprained them in a fight or got cut by barbed wire. He might wear them to remember someone, too. I mean, I'm not one to judge, but what happened with that long scar? It stretched all the way down his strong, firm, arm that was—whoa! Not now! He was obviously seriously injured from that one, or I'm not a nurse. That seemed like self-harm, though. The dangerously depressed patients I saw in the Vault had them all the time._ " She furrowed her brow and began closely watching Corvus' arm, hoping for the sleeve on his duster to raise up slightly. " _I have got to learn about this guy if I want to be with him. Ooh, why did that sound so wrong, but so right?_ "

"All right, y'all. Let's go," Corvus said, cutting her from her thoughts. He turned around and the giant door began opening with a screech of metal on metal. Soon, it was completely open and Corvus led them through just as they heard a voice calling out for Ranger. They turned around to see a portly man approaching them, surrounded by city guards. He wore a clean suit and a battered fedora with a feather sticking out the side. Caroline could instantly tell he was the mayor and from his tone, she knew she hated him already.

"Ranger! Stop right there! I demand you return to the city at once!"

"Why would I do that, mayor?" asked Corvus, contempt dripping from his words.

"You're not allowed to leave this town! You have a lot to answer for! Disturbing the public peace, leaving blood trails on the main path, scaring the citizens with your battle two days ago! That's why!"

"All right, Plunkitt, let's get something straight," Corvus said, his patience wearing thin. "I saved your city from the behemoth in that battle, I carried a bleeding woman to the doctor yesterday and I have done nothing to disturb the public peace, as you call it." Corvus began stalking up to the man, his shoulders set and head held high. "Also, I've saved this city from every threat that's come its way, except for one, which has been very annoying ever since its arrival. Would you like to know what that is, George?"

"Wh-what's that?" asked the mayor, looking up to Corvus, his voice and knees trembling.

Corvus stopped and looked down at the mess before him and stated, "You." He turned around and marched onward, the family catching up to him moments later.

"What was that about?" asked Mark.

"That was the mayor. He's convinced that the Hunters want to remove him from office and take his place, but the only reason we want him gone is because he's ruining the city. He's a selfish bigot who wants to line his own pockets. He forced the ghouls out of the city, we snuck them back in. When he tried to impose a high tax, we took him while he was sleeping and put him in the slums, where those who don't work live. After that, he gave up trying to extort the people, but started trying to get us kicked out."

"Aren't you going to do anything about him, though? He still seems like a mad man," said Rachel, glancing back to the gate lights, just now disappearing around a corner.

"We can't do anything until he becomes a dangerous threat or a plot is unveiled to cause damage to the city. We are sworn to protect the innocents of the Commonwealth, not remove corrupt officials. Besides, we still need direct evidence of anything he would try. So far, we have no reason to give him the boot other than no one likes him. Now, keep your voices down, we're far enough away from the city for bandits and mutants to start patrolling."

He reached back and took his rifle from his pack and cocked the lever, expelling the empty casing to the ground. The others quickly quieted down and continued hiking through the ruins, occasionally asking about life outside the safety of the vaults. Corvus seldom answered with more than a few words, too focused on watching for raiders or mutants to jump around a corner.

Several hours later, after complaining from Samuel and Mark, Corvus decided a break was well overdue. "Okay, drop your gear here," he said, sitting down at the edge of the road. The others quickly followed suit, gazing around them at the forest that surrounded them.

"Where are we?" asked Caroline.

"We're about halfway there. I was going to stop at a shack near the river but I couldn't deal with these two bitching any longer," he said, glaring at the two men. They simply laughed before opening their packs and starting on their meals.

"What can I say?" asked Samuel with his mouth full. "We get hungry easily."

"Well, you're going to have to get used to that. Also, don't talk with your mouth full. We may not be in the upper class, but we're still civilized." Samuel nodded and swallowed. "Out here, we have to conserve our food or risk not having enough in the winter. The climate may be fucked up in general, but we can still get freezing temperatures and snow, or ice, sometimes. Just about four years ago, the vault door was frozen shut and we were left hoping that we had enough food in storage to get us through winter."

"What's the hottest it's gotten in the summer?" asked Caroline.

"The thermometer we have outside the vault picked up a temperature of 107 when I was a kid. Lately, though, the summers have been getting cooler. Since it's still spring, I can only guess, but I don't think we'll break a hundred this year."

"What about this winter? How cold – "

BAM! A bullet barreled through the air and hit the ground next to Corvus, between Mark and himself. "Shit! Move up the road! GO!" yelled Corvus, grabbing his rifle from his back and aiming towards the woods. The family grabbed their packs and sprinted off as fast as they could. After a few seconds of searching, Corvus picked up his own pack and noticed the new spray of blood covering the front. He swore colorfully and took off, following the family. Up ahead, he saw movement in the trees, converging on the road. "Oh, no, you don't," he muttered and came to a halt, putting his eye to the scope. Peering down the magnifier, he watched as several Gunners left the woods and ran towards the family.

Corvus breathed out and pulled the trigger, the bullet blowing the heavily armored female Gunner's brains out the new hole in the back of her head. He fired again, the bullet tearing through one Gunner's heart, killing him instantly, and lodging itself in another's thigh, forcing them to the ground in pain. The others noticed where the bullets were coming from and ran for cover behind the trees and destroyed cars strewn across the road. He continued picking them off as they peeked out from behind their cover, and he glanced over to his charges, who were currently fussing over Mark, where even Corvus, at his greater distance, could see a dark red spot of blood growing over his chest. "Time to finish this," Corvus said and holstered his rifle. He sprinted forward, pulling out his revolver, advancing on the Gunners' position. Suddenly, a roar that froze everyone in their tracks echoed through the woods, causing Corvus' hair to stand on end and shot a shiver down his spine.

Corvus looked up and saw a deathclaw perched on a ruined military transport, staring at the Gunners. They had noticed it, too; they stood stock still, save for their trembling hands and one wetting his pants. Corvus slowly began creeping over to the family still hiding behind a large boulder, the deathclaw's attention still on the ambushers turned ambushed. Just then, the deathclaw stood to its full height and let out another bloodcurdling roar before it jumped into the Gunners' ranks, and chaos erupted. It landed on an older man and sunk its teeth into his exposed neck and thrashed him around, screaming the entire time. The others unfroze from their fear and started firing on the beast, several rounds hitting the still screaming man, soon silencing him from the blood loss. The monster dropped the body and sprung on the others, tearing its claws through a woman's stomach, and sinking its teeth into the leg of a younger man.

Down the street, Corvus used the distraction to reach the family and start helping Mark to his feet. "Come on, old man. You've still got some fight left in you," Corvus said as he jammed two stimpaks into the man's chest beside the wound in his shoulder. He put Mark's arm over his own shoulder and picked him up. "Let's go!" he yelled to the rest, snapping them from their shock and they scrambled to their feet, following Corvus into the woods. He led them through the thick brush and trees before they started thinning out after several minutes. Quickly, the sounds of gunfire and screams ended, leaving only the groans of Mark as he suffered through his pain, though they were soon covered by the noise of rushing water. "Let's hope it's still there," whispered Corvus as they escaped the woods and came upon a welcome sight. A river ran quickly down from the mountains to the South, its waters reflecting the noon sun into beautiful patterns on the wall on the opposite bank. To their right, a metal shack stood, some twenty feet long and wide, surrounded by small piles of gravel and rocks from a nearby quarry. Unfortunately, the moment was not to last. A growl came from behind them and Corvus leapt into action. He carried Mark to the shack and kicked the door in, placing him on a bed in the far corner before running back out to direct the others inside when he noticed the deathclaw barreling towards them on all fours.

"Get in! GO GO GO!" he yelled at the remaining family members cowering behind a pile of gravel. When they didn't respond, he cursed under his breath and ran forward, firing his revolver just a few feet away from them at the monster. When they jumped and glared at him, he ordered, "Run. Now." They nodded and dashed to the shack, barging in and hoping Corvus would make it. Caroline was last, and Corvus was firing his revolver into the creature's face, one round hitting its eye, and it reflexively reared back in pain and lashed out at Caroline, who was pushed down by Corvus, still firing at the monstrosity. The deathclaw finally relented and sped off down the river, fortunately, away from their destination. Corvus sighed in relief before his side screamed in pain. Ignoring it, he quickly stood up and got off of Caroline before helping her to her feet. He followed her into the shack and locked the door behind them, sliding a metal bar across.

Once safely inside, Caroline noticed the design. The walls were solid concrete, overlaid by metal sheets on the outside, giving the appearance of a weak structure, though it could survive damage from any weapon. On several shelves lining the right wall were enough provisions for a single man to last days at a time, though she had no idea how long it would last them if they stayed for long. Along the back wall were workbenches for weapons and armor, a weapons case that stood open in the corner, revealing several rifles of various designs, and a Hunters flag hanging from near the ceiling. On the left was a sink and toilet, several spare sleeping mats rolled together, and a bed, where Mark currently rested, now unconscious.

"Dad!" Caroline yelled, running forward, only to be stopped by Corvus, who reached out and blocked her with his arm.

"I need the space if I'm going to keep him from bleeding out. Don't get in the way, hand me what I ask for, and he may just survive the night. Got it?" he asked.

Caroline stood for a moment then nodded, deciding to agree for the moment. "Good. Now, I need the medical kit from that shelf," Corvus said, pointing to one in particular before turning and removing Mark's upper clothing. Caroline searched for a moment before finding the kit, in a white case with a red cross emblazoned across the top. She placed it next to Corvus, who silently nodded and opened it, taking out a stimpak and another syringe which Caroline recognized as Med-X. Back in Vault 89, she had been a nurse in the infirmary, helping the sick and wounded. Her skills had been abused by the Overseer, who had sent the captives to her on several occasions claiming they had been injured while they were working in the mines which they had started, though Caroline now knew they were just a cover-up, to keep the residents from asking questions. She was skilled with medicine, modern and ancient techniques, and was on her way to become the doctor when her mentor retired or died.

That never happened, though, when she had explored the Vault on one of her days off, and found a room which held a chair covered in blood, with straps for arms and legs. Nearby, a table held crude instruments of torture, from bludgeons to knives and various other devices she didn't recognize. She had quickly left, only to be trapped when she heard her mentor and another voice she recognized as Security Chief Stan approaching, discussing their new patient. She ducked into another door, which was an observation room which looked into the torture room. The door opened and the doctor and Officer Stan walked in, dragging a man into the chair and strapping him down. Caroline wanted so badly to forget what they did to him, but she had constant nightmares about it for days, before she confronted her father about it, who decided to begin a quiet investigation about it. Just two weeks later, her father said they had to leave the Vault or be killed, so they quickly packed everything they had and ran into the Commonwealth that night, where they met Corvus the next day.

She looked over to Corvus, and noticed how he skillfully stitched and bandaged her father's wounds on front and back of his right shoulder, injecting the medicine into his arm afterwards. After several tense moments, he leaned back onto his haunches and sighed, wiping his brow. "Okay, he should be all right. Let him rest, and we'll leave when possible." He stood up and removed his backpack then placed it into the corner. "In the meantime, I'll be outside, making sure nothing surprises us." He unlocked the door and stepped out, closing it behind him. Caroline stared after him before standing up and crossing the room to the door, her hand gently placed against it, considering whether or not to go out and thank him. With a sudden urge of bravery, she pulled it open and stepped out.

When she didn't see him, she walked around the shack and found him kneeling at the edge of the river, his armor and duster removed and piled nearby. She gasped when a spot of red crossed her vision, spiraling down the river. She stared more closely and saw a large gash across his side, several inches long and apparently causing him intense pain, and was in even more danger than her father was moments before. He scooped up a handful of water and splashed the wound, cleaning it out of any debris, groaning from the pain. He quickly took a rag from his pocket and a stimpak he had placed down earlier and stuffed the rag into his mouth before jamming the stimpak directly into the wound. He cast his head back, screaming into the rag, startling Caroline into running toward him before he collapsed back, panting to the sky. He heard running steps he recognized and removed the rag from his mouth to sit up just in time to see a hand in his vision.

SLAP! Her hand hit his face at tremendous speeds, sending his head back into the dirt, only for a warm sensation to meet his wound. He looked down to see Caroline placing a bandage across the wound, and taking out a needle and length of string from the medical kit she had brought with her. She tied the string on the end and looked at Corvus, who nodded. She looked down and quickly began stitching the wound closed. Corvus balled his hands into fists, his knuckles white and his breaths coming as ragged pants. Soon, Caroline was finished and finished the last knot and placed the string back into the kit before pulling Corvus into a sitting position and pulling him into a hug. He tensed up, not having this kind of contact for several years, before he relaxed into it and even wrapped his own arm around her shoulders. He heard a noise coming from Caroline and before he could ask, he could tell it was humming, which slowly turned to a song from centuries before the bombs fell.

 _"_ _Listen, soldier, to the tale of the tender nightingale,_

 _'_ _Tis a charm that soon will ease your wounds so cruel_

 _Singing medicine for your pain, in a sympathetic strain,_

 _With a jug, jug, jug of lemonade or gruel._

Corvus froze in her embrace, recognizing the song from five years before. Caroline continued her song, and he went back into his memories of joy and rest during a time of pain and death.

 _Singing bandages and lint; salve and cerate without stint,_

 _Singing plenty both of liniment and lotion,_

 _And your mixtures pushed about, and the pills you served out,_

 _With alacrity and promptitude of motion._

 _Singing light and gentle hands, and a nurse who understands_

 _How to manage every sort of application,_

 _From a poultice to a leech; whom you haven't got to teach_

 _The way to make a poppy fomentation._

 _Singing pillow for you, smoothed; smart and ache and anguish smoothed,_

 _By the readiness of feminine invention;_

 _Singing fever's thirst allayed, and the bed you've tumbled made,_

 _With a cheerful and considerate attention._

 _Singing succour to the brave, and a rescue from the grave,_

 _Hear the nightingale that's come to the Crimea,_

 _'_ _Tis a nightingale as strong in her heart as in her song,_

 _To carry out so gallant an idea."_

Caroline finished her song and looked through the corner of her eye to Corvus, who had relaxed into her grip and had closed his eyes, breathing gently. She almost thought he had fallen asleep, before he snapped open his eyes and stood up, releasing himself from her arms. She thought he was leaving, disappointment filling her, but he quickly sat back down and threw his coat over her shoulders. She sat stunned for a moment before she muttered a quiet thanks. Corvus leaned back onto his arms and stared out across the water, watching the ripples and eddies pass in front of them.

"Corvus?" Caroline asked meekly, her voice barely heard over the river.

"Yes." he replied, having a sense of where this conversation was going.

"Thank you for saving him."

Corvus looked down in thought for a moment. "I know how hard it is to lose a father to a death like that, and I didn't want you to have to experience it. I promise I will do everything in my power to help you reach the Vault safely," he said ominously, which sent shivers down Caroline's spine.

"What about after that?"

Corvus' head snapped over to look at her, only for her own to look away. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are you going to do after we get there?" she asked without looking at him.

"Well, first, I'm going to have to avoid Stalker, or she'll have my head for getting another scar," Corvus said jokingly, eliciting a giggle from Caroline, before a thought struck her.

"…are you and…Stalker a…a couple?"

Corvus laughed heartily at that, his head back and hands over his stomach. Caroline stared at him and reveled in his laugh; it was a sound Caroline loved, like the river passing over the rocks nearby, it was rolling and gentle, but deep and welcoming. A few moments later, he regained his composure. "Oh, I can't ever control myself when I hear that. Oh, thanks for that, I needed a good laugh." He wiped a tear from his eye and chuckled, "No, Stalker and I are not a couple. I do love her, though. Her brother, too. They've been my family for the past several years, and I don't think I'd be alive if it wasn't for them."

"Okay, it just seemed like you two were something…I don't know…intimate, maybe," explained Caroline, a blush working its way up her face, which she promptly turned away in hopes that Corvus wouldn't see.

"Why were you wondering that?"

"No reason," she replied quickly. Too quickly, in fact.

" _Shit, it's growing. I can't have her love for me get any stronger or who knows what she'll do,_ " he thought to himself. "No, she's just like a sister to me, and Tracker is like a brother."

"So, is there anyone in your life that you've found to be…special?"

"No, that's not a life I'll ever live," stated Corvus.

"Why not?"

"Have you seen what I do for a living?" he asked incredulously. "I have a job more dangerous than any mercenary would have nightmares about, I live a life more terrifying than any heart can handle, and I don't want to drag anyone into this. If they joined me on my journey, I would never forgive myself if they were hurt, and if they stayed back, then they would wait for news that I didn't make it. I could never break someone's heart like that. That's why I refuse to begin a relationship with anyone. It's for their sake."

Caroline looked back and nodded, "Makes sense, I suppose."

Corvus nodded and looked at the sun beginning its descent in the sky. "You should get back inside. You don't want to know what monstrosities roam the wastes after dark."

Caroline quickly stood up and started walking back to the shack and stopped, then slid his coat from her shoulders and placed it back over his own. "Thank you," she said again, turning back around and quickly jogging to the shack. She entered and closed the door behind her, and found herself in a tight embrace by her mother.

"Oh, sweetie, there you are! I was so worried, where were you?" Rachel asked, slightly releasing her death grip on her daughter, if only to let her answer.

"I was at the river with Corvus. He was injured and I patched him up."

"Caroline, you were out there for over an hour."

"What? No, I can't have."

"Yes, dear. Look over there," her mother said, motioning to a makeshift clock on the wall, reading out three o'clock.

"Well, I was just talking with him, but it didn't seem that long at all," explained Caroline.

"Oh, no," muttered Rachel, and buried her head in her hands. "You spent so long with him, please don't tell me you're still thinking of being with him."

"I don't know, mother. I asked if he had anyone special and he said he couldn't be in a relationship with the life he lives. Though I don't know if I really care about that."

"Well, you still can't join the Hunters, and I don't want you to be with him, especially now that he said he won't start anything with anyone. You'll just have to wait until he comes around."

"What if I join the Minutemen?"

"What?"

"What if I join the Minutemen as a nurse, train in combat and whatever else they have for me, so I can prove my worth? Then, I can request to join the Hunters."

"That's still a no, Caroline. The most you can do when we reach the Vault is help whatever medically trained workers are there. Besides, with the injuries Corvus gets, it's more than likely you'll see him there and still stay away from the dangers out here."

"That's!" Caroline started "…actually a really good idea, mum. Thanks for that."

"See? I still want what's best for you, and while I must admit that Corvus is a compassionate and attractive young man, I don't know if he is the right match for you, but I won't interfere if he voices any feelings for you. Until then, you can attempt to flirt with him and knock some sense into him. Deal?"

Caroline thought for a moment before nodding, "Deal." She turned and pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down to watch over her dad. While she believed Corvus was skilled in first aid, she still wanted to check his handiwork. She pulled down her dad's shirt over his shoulder and saw the stitches Corvus used were still intact and keeping the wound closed. She picked his arm up and checked his back to see the same there, as well. Satisfied, she gently lowered his arm back down, careful not to disturb his sleep. Several moments later, Corvus came in and locked the door.

"How's he holding up?" he asked gently.

"He's fine," Caroline answered, not looking his way, the blush coming back in full force. "He should be able to finish the trip tomorrow, as long as we take it slow."

"Good. I'll radio ahead and let them know we'll be late."

"Radio ahead? How are you gonna do that and who's expecting us?" Rachel asked incredulously.

"There's a radio station in the Vault tuned to several different frequencies. We found some transmitters there and spread them out at each safe house and settlement," Corvus explained as he took a radio down from the top of a nearby shelf. He approached the workbenches along the back wall and placed it down atop the desk of one. He flipped a switch and it flickered to life, static coming from the speakers. He picked up the mic and held down the button, speaking into it calmly. "Hunter Vault, this is Ranger, at safe house twelve. I repeat, this Ranger at safe house twelve. Anyone there?" A few seconds passed before an answer came through the speakers, barely discernible over the static.

"This is – Vault – wondering – been – situation."

"Say that again, Vault. You're breaking up on me," replied Corvus, adjusting the dial to get a better signal.

The man spoke again, this time clear and steady. "This is Prophet at the Vault. We were wondering how you've been. What's the situation, Chief?"

"Hey, Prophet. Sorry, but we're going to be a day late. We were ambushed by Gunners and a deathclaw, and there is one injured civilian. We're stepping off first thing in the morning and should arrive by noon."

"Roger that, boss. Would you like an additional escort to be sent out to aid your approach?"

Corvus sighed in relief, "That would be much appreciated at this time. Who's available right now?"

"Tracker and Stalker are still out on their job, and Sparrow is up in Sanctuary at request of Mayor Hill. Professor is swamped with a Minutemen squad right now. Fixer is the closest in Diamond City and should be on the way back soon. I can radio her and relay your position and request."

"That would be nice. I haven't seen her in a while, it'll be good to catch up with her."

"All right, I'll take care of it and she'll be there ASAP. Later, boss."

"See you on the other side of hell, Prophet. Ranger, out."

Corvus turned off the radio and set it back on the shelf and sat down in a chair near the bed, placing his head in his hands. He looked up after a moment and noticed the family looking at him, like soldiers waiting for orders. "Nothing else to do tonight. Grab a bedroll and get some sleep. Fixer will be here in a few hours and we'll leave at first light," he said and relaxed back into the chair. The others quickly stood up and each took a mat from the corner before laying down. Corvus took his rifle and a rag from his back pocket and began wiping it down, cleaning the dirt and grime from the exterior, mentally making a note to clean it more extensively once they reached the Vault.

Caroline looked up from her roll and stared at Corvus, too absorbed in cleaning his weapon to notice he was being watched. " _Maybe mom was right; maybe this really is just a crush, but I want it to be more. Hell, we're not even friends yet, but I feel like I'm connected to him, somehow. His face seems so welcoming and familiar, though I know I've never seen him before. Anyways, I'm going to learn as much about him as I can before I do anything so I can impress him,_ " she thought as she finally drifted off to sleep, her body and mind too exhausted from the day.


	7. Arrival

**Hello, everyone! This chapter is not quite as dark as the other, but be warned, we will return to our normally scheduled programming soon. Also, the language being spoken in this chapter is French, and I had to use Google translate, since I know little actual French. However, thank you for reading, and as always…Until the sun sets again.**

Caroline was awoken by a light knocking coming from the door. Her eyes slowly opened and registered a dark shape moving towards it, before her vision cleared and it resolved into Corvus. He waited by the door and another knock followed, forming a pattern. He waited one more second before another knock and a woman's voice called out, "Ranger, this is Fixer, sent by Prophet. Pass is Dante's Inferno."

Immediately, Corvus pushed aside the metal bar and pulled the door open to reveal the visitor. She stood slightly taller than Caroline, with dirty blonde hair tied back into a bun, and piercing blue eyes. Her skin was fair and tanned, but covered in grease and soot, her face mottled by freckles. She wore a dull gray jumpsuit, the pants tucked into black combat boots and leather armor covering the torso and legs. Over everything was a light brown duster similar to Corvus' in style, though it was made of a much thinner material, as well as a worn brown hat with one side of its brim lifted up and pinned with…was that a feather? On her back was a large pack with a sleeping bag hanging from beneath and a lever action rifle strapped to its side. A large pistol hung from her belt and shone in the rising sun.

"Long time, no see, Ranger. How's it hangin'?" she asked with a light Boston accent, a welcome sound compared to Corvus' strange mix of Irish and French.

"We're doing well enough, but some backup on the way to the Vault would be nice. Since you were already headed back there, I thought it would be okay if you were just a day late."

"All right, Chief. I also heard you had injured here. How are they?"

Corvus motioned to the bed behind him. Mark laid in the bed, still sleeping, the sheets covering his form, and he had turned over to his left side, which was unaffected by the wound. "He's over there. A Gunner got a shot through his shoulder, and he fainted from the blood loss. Give him a few days and he'll be back to normal."

Fixer nodded, "Okay. Nothing we haven't seen a dozen times before, huh? Though, did you at least give him some painkillers? I know how you are with your own injuries."

"Yeah, I already gave him some Med-X and a few stimpaks, and I stitched up both the entry and exit wound. Also, I use painkillers with my own injuries, thank you very much."

"Oh, yes, how could I forget your rag method?" Fixer asked with a pointed stare at him.

"You know Med-X is dangerous for me. It only causes more damage if I use it too frequently," he said, shaking his head and approached Mark. Fixer entered the shack, securing the door behind her. Corvus prodded Mark's leg, waking him from his slumber.

"Time to move, think you can get up now or do you need a few more hours? I need you to think about it, I can't have you collapsing halfway to the Vault."

Mark nodded, thinking to himself. "I think I'll be okay, as long as I don't push myself too hard."

"All right, then." Corvus turned to the others and said, "Get ready to go, we're heading out in less than fifteen minutes. Fixer, I need to talk to you outside."

She nodded and stepped out, followed by Corvus, who shut the door behind him. "Say it already, because I know it's spread to everyone else by now."

"So, is she the one?"

"Yes, she is the girl who is infatuated with me. Honestly, I don't know how she's so smitten with me, and why y'all insist on interfering with my love life, which I would prefer to keep nonexistent. It's much easier to go on jobs without someone worrying about me every day."

"Well, half the women in the Commonwealth have fallen for you, Corvus. It's going to be a little hard to have no one worry about you, especially with our line of work. Eventually, someone was going to get bolder, you had to know that, right?"

"Yes, I already knew that, and I also thought that a change of scenery would be nice for a few months. I think I'll stay at the Castle for a while before moving to Sanctuary. They need a council member up there, and they've gone without one since dad died."

"Wait, you're going to leave the Vault?!"

"Quiet!" Corvus whispered, covering her mouth with his hand. He glared at her and lowered his hand. "Yes, I'm leaving the Vault. I'm only telling you this because I know how you can keep quiet in that reactor room you lock yourself in. I intend to train a new squad of Minutemen, then see what I can do about a situation I just heard about up north. I can't stay longer than a few days, so once the family's settled, I'm gone."

"You know, there are even more women at the Castle and Sanctuary who would do anything to get you in their bed. It's not just her, and they're missing you terribly," Fixer added, wagging her eyebrows.

"No, don't say that to me. I've decided I'm going to remain on patrol for as long as possible and return to base only when necessary. I've spent months on my own, and I can do it again."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this, Corvus! We need our leader at the Vault!"

"Then choose a new leader, dammit" he said, ice creeping into his voice. "I've been here long enough, and I need a break. Whether I'm still chief or not, I have to do this."

"Whatever, let's just get this over with," Fixer growled, shoving past him. Corvus shook his head and followed after her, ignoring her insubordination for now.

On the other side of the door stood Caroline, with her ear against the cold metal, hearing snippets of the conversation. Her mother had voiced her concern with her action, but she simply waved her away. Upon hearing Fixer's outburst over Corvus' departure, Caroline's hand shot up to her mouth in shock. She had never expected for Corvus to leave so soon; she had been hoping to ask him to teach her how to take care of herself in the Commonwealth, and see how she could build a relationship between them. But this new revelation threw a wrench in her plans and she had no idea how to fix it. When she heard Fixer approaching, she scampered away from the door and sat down in the chair just a second before Fixer opened the door.

Corvus stepped inside and began preparing himself for the last leg of the journey, strapping on his armor and coat. His pack followed suit, as well as his hat. "Everyone ready?" he asked, and a series of confirmations reached his ears.

Corvus nodded and led them back out into the hellish world, with Fixer taking up the rear, her rifle in her hands. Corvus unholstered his revolver and quickened his pace to increase the distance between the group and himself, mostly to notice any danger before it reached them, as well as to avoid any conversation. Caroline slowed herself to fall back to Fixer, and began a quiet discussion with her.

"Hey, I noticed something was wrong with Corvus. What's up?"

Fixer's eyes widened for a second, but she was able to catch herself before Caroline noticed. "What's your name, kid?"

"Huh?"

"What's your name?"

"Caroline," she answered simply.

"All right, Caroline. I'm only going to say this once. The Chief's got a lot on his plate right now, and it's not my place to talk about it. If you want an update on what goes on in his head, you'll have to ask him or Stalker. She's the only one who understands our dear Ranger, even better than Tracker. Also, how could you tell something was up?"

"I was a nurse at my old Vault, and I had to deal with a lot of depressed patients, so I know when someone's trying to hide something. Also, I noticed the bandages on his wrists…"

Fixer shot out her hand and snapped it over Caroline's mouth. "No one hears about that, do you understand?" Caroline nodded and Fixer removed her hand. "Good. Now, I suggest you find something else to talk about, or stay quiet. We don't need unnecessary conversation when we're too busy trying to keep you safe."

Caroline got the hint and stalked back up into the line, right behind her brother. Corvus looked back and directed a glare at Fixer, who shot her own right back at him. He turned his head and continued marching on.

The trip crawled along at a slow pace, Corvus taking several breaks for Mark's sake. After three hours, Corvus glanced up at the sun and noted they should be halfway between the safe house and the Vault, and the sun's position suggested they should reach the settlement by noon. He kept walking, the family close behind, and Fixer still watching their backs.

With no conversation, Caroline felt every muscle in her body protesting their labor. She was beginning to struggle, but decided not to voice her discomfort, as it would only worsen Corvus' mood, and she wanted to keep their relationship as positive as possible. " _Of course, we don't exactly have any type of relationship, do we?_ " she thought to herself." _I mean, yeah, I've bandaged his wounds, but that's it. Sure, I sang for him, but I did that for all my other patients, and they enjoyed it enough. But how do I get to know him? Do I just walk up to him and ask how he's doing? No, that would be too awkward, he's – wait! How he's doing! I can ask how his side is! I haven't checked on it yet, so it might be a good enough excuse to talk with him, and hopefully I can start to change his mind about leaving…_ "

Fortunately for her, Caroline's chance came up a short time later, when Corvus declared a break was due. He motioned to an overturned truck and Mark quickly climbed underneath the upturned bed, resting in the shade. Everyone else sat down around the truck, with Corvus and Fixer on watch several meters away, their weapons drawn. Caroline looked down to the cracked and scorched concrete, working up her courage to talk to Corvus. She glanced up and noticed him standing in the road, keeping his eyes moving across the horizon. Caroline sighed and stood up, walking up behind him.

"You need to rest," Corvus said without turning to face her.

"So do you," she retorted. "Your side needs to heal, and it can't do that if you're marching all day long."

"I've done it before. I'll be fine."

"No, you won't. It could get infected or agitated from the movement. At least let me clean it, okay?"

Corvus sighed, lowering his head. "Fine, you have ten minutes, then we need to move," he muttered, walking back to the truck, sitting down on the ground and leaning his back against the door. Caroline moved his duster out of the way and he unstrapped the side of his armor, revealing the bandages, already seeping blood.

"Shit! You're still bleeding out!" She quickly removed her bag and took out her medkit from the pocket and opened it up, grabbing the small scissors and urgently started cutting through the bandages.

"Ranger, what's going on?" Fixer said, jogging up to them, hearing the commotion. "The fuck is that?!" she yelled, seeing Corvus' side.

He opened his mouth to speak but Caroline cut him off. "He got hurt by a…a thing by the safe house. It looked like a giant lizard, but I don't know," Caroline muttered, her voice cracking. Tears were beginning to build up in her eyes, but she willed them back so she could see clearly.

"Oh, shit, Corvus. Stalker's gonna kill you for sure, now," muttered Fixer.

Caroline finished cutting off the bandages, and the sutures broke through the skin, opening the wound even further. The wound was too deep and needed more stitches and medicine if it was going to heal properly, if at all. "No, no, no!" she cried, and tears dripped down to the concrete. She started taking out a syringe of Med-X before a hand covered her own. She looked up to see Corvus shaking his head, and she understood; she couldn't risk the Med-X with what he's said earlier. She dropped the syringe and took the needle and medical string from the box and prepared herself. "This is going to hurt. A lot."

Corvus nodded and took a rag from his pocket, stuffing it into his mouth. "Oh, for fuck's sake!" Fixer yelled at him. "Not this again!" Corvus' eyes shot up and his glare quickly quieted her. He looked back at Caroline and she nodded, quickly plunging the needle into his side, and began sewing the sensitive wound closed. Corvus' hands immediately gripped the side of the truck, screaming into the rag and biting down reflexively. The cloth may have muffled the noise, but it couldn't stop its effects. Caroline nearly buckled and reached out to him, but stopped herself just in time. She continued her gruesome work, tears running down her face and dripping onto her hands and Corvus' side, mingling with his blood. Several agonizing minutes later, she finished and wrapped his torso with fresh gauze and bandages, thankful the medkit had such rare items. She didn't want Corvus to get an infection, which would only worsen his condition.

Corvus gasped raggedly, and spat the tattered rag out, stuffing it back into his pocket. He dropped his head back onto the side of the truck and closed his eyes, calming himself, his hat falling beside him. Seconds later, he felt a syringe puncture his arm and felt the cooling sensation of a stimpak coursing through his veins. The needle was removed and a pair of arms reached around him and he sighed, surprisingly glad for Caroline's caring nature. She placed her face into his shoulder, and he felt it growing wet through what remained of his shirt. He reached over and pushed her head up by the chin, looking into her eyes. She glanced up before looking back down, covering her eyes with her jet black bangs. "Hey, look at me." When she didn't respond, he placed his other hand on the back of her head and ran her fingers through her hair, sending shivers down her spine. "Come on, look at me," he said sternly. She finally relented and looked into his eyes with her own. He stared at her green irises, surrounded by red from crying so much and tears were still escaping from their prison. He muttered something under his breath in a strange language Caroline didn't recognize and pulled her into his arms, feeling her relax in his grip. Fixer coughed lightly and he raised his head to see her smiling like a kid on Christmas. He rolled his eyes and placed his chin atop Caroline's head, whispering to her, telling her he'd be all right.

Finally, Caroline realized the compromising position she was in and stiffened. She felt Corvus loosen his grip, but she knew she was safe, and buried herself deeper into him. She placed her ear on his chest and heard his heart beating strongly. She sighed and closed her eyes, knowing this was probably the only time she would be able to do this, especially after the news she remembered from this morning. Caroline heard footsteps beside her and opened her eyes to see Rachel standing there, tapping her foot. Caroline smiled meekly, and her mother shook her head, but Caroline noticed a kind glint in her eyes, and Caroline knew her mother finally approved of her love for the man her heart was beating for.

Corvus tapped her shoulder and she tightened her grip, knowing what he was about to say. "Come on, Caroline. We need to move. Unless you don't want a safe place for your family to live?"

"That's not funny," she replied, leaning back, hesitantly removing her arms from around his torso.

"I know, but it worked, didn't it?" he asked, a wide smile on his face. She giggled and lightly slapped his arm before standing up and reached her hand out. He took it graciously and stood up slowly. He glanced at Fixer and said, "Il faut qu'on parle."

Fixer nodded and followed him a few meters away, leaving the family to their own devices. Corvus stopped once they were out of earshot and turned around to look at Fixer. "This doesn't change anything. I still need to get away from her. I can't risk getting killed and breaking her heart when she receives the news one day that I'm never coming back."

Fixer looked down, knowing he wouldn't listen to reason, before an idea popped into her head. She quickly squashed it, but it quickly took root and spread across her analytical mind and a wicked smile spread across her face. "Oh, no," Corvus muttered. "I know that look, and I don't want anything to do with whatever thrice-damned notion you have."

"Just listen," she said. "If you don't want to break her heart like that, why don't you take her with you?" Corvus started to answer, but she cut him off. "I'm not done. If you take her with you, the two of you might build a relationship, _which you need_ , and you would still be able to reach the Castle and Sanctuary. Also, someone skilled like her could teach others valuable medical skills at every stop, which could save countless lives. I know the mademoiselle had some great ideas and techniques, but Caroline may have other ideas, as well."

Corvus opened his mouth to answer, but quickly shut it again with an audible click from his teeth. This process repeated itself several times, much to the joy of Fixer, both because he couldn't find a decent response, and he looked adorable doing it. "Okay, that is a good idea, but she still needs to talk to her parents. I'm not going to separate a family without a very good reason. Also, she should receive more training from the Professor before leaving," he said. Fixer smiled and Corvus glared at her. "I hate you sometimes, you know that, right?"

"I know," she answered happily and skipped back to the others. Corvus chuckled at her childish antics and walked back himself, strapping his armor back up. He adjusted his duster and reached the family. He bent down and retrieved his hat which had fallen off and placed it securely on his head. "Everyone ready?"

The others simply nodded and followed him, this time with much less distance between them, with Caroline at the front, keeping a close eye on Corvus' side. She noticed a small wave from him, and thought nothing of it, but he looked over his shoulder at her a moment later, and motioned again for her to join him at the front. She quickly stepped up her pace and she reached his side after a few seconds. He reached over and placed his arm over her shoulder and she placed her hands gently around him and felt his weight settle on her shoulders. "Thanks, I was struggling for a bit."

"Why don't we stop? If you need a break, we can rest."

"No, we need to keep moving if we're going to make time. I just needed a crutch."

Caroline looked up at him with a pout on her features. "Is that all I am to you?"

He shook his head immediately, flustered by the adorable look he was faced with. "No! No, I just needed some help and I thought you would be some nice company, as well."

"Okay, then," she replied cheerily, a blush working its way up her cheeks, and she hoped he thought it was just because of the tiring hike. She looked forward again to hide her flushed face and tried to match her pace with Corvus who took long strides, even with the deep gash on his side. After a few moments, she spoke up again. "Hey, Corvus?"

"Yeah…?" he asked hesitantly, not knowing where this was heading. With Caroline's tone, this conversation could lead anywhere, and even though his skills in changing a topic were impressive, he hated having to implement them.

"I heard Fixer say something about your oh-so-efficient painkiller method with your other injuries. What other injuries have you received?"

Corvus fell silent for a moment, having been in this situation rather often over the years with several female settlers who had taken a fancy towards him. He had always avoided the question easily, spouting off some excuse that he was needed elsewhere around the settlement, or that he was already late and couldn't regale his feats. This time, however, he couldn't escape or find an excuse, so he decided to try a more direct, but dangerous, tactic.

"I've gotten quite a few, but I'm not quite ready to talk about most of them just yet. I got them in a bad part of my life several years ago. I might tell you some other time, but not yet."

"So, you don't trust me?" she asked, sounding insulted.

"It's not that at all. It's just…it wasn't a good time for me, and talking about the scars brings up a few memories I'd rather forget…" he trailed off, his eyes taking a glazed over look, and Caroline knew he was lost in one of the memories he had mentioned. What she didn't expect, however, was a tear in Corvus' eye, threatening to fall down his face. Corvus left his reminiscing and quickly composed himself, wiping his eye with his gloved hand. Caroline felt both relieved and slightly disappointed. She had hoped he would tell her what happened and allow her to comfort him, but she was also glad that he left his scarred memories without losing his dignity.

She looked forward again and felt eyes boring into the back of her head, but she ignored them. She suspected her father was beginning to catch on to her feelings for their loyal guide, and she knew he would approve, but she still wanted to avoid that confrontation for as long as possible. She continued walking beside Corvus, keeping his weight partially on her shoulders for the rest of the trip and they left the position momentarily during every rest period, leaving her feeling an emptiness she wasn't familiar with. He returned to his living crutch every time, though she could tell he was improving already, and knew he wouldn't need her after they arrived, which was sooner than she expected.

Only three hours later, they reached a clearing in the woods lining the road to reveal high wall composed of wooden planks, barbed wire, and tires held together by metal posts and heavy chains. The wall stretched far to the right and left, until it reached a wooden tower several meters tall, before curving around and continuing on, supposedly to other towers. In the center stood a wide gate, built with the same materials, and a Hunter symbol on the right door, and another emblem Caroline was unfamiliar with: a crossing lightning bolt and rifle, with stars surrounding them. Along the top of the wall were guard posts, each manned by an armed settler, which Corvus explained were the Minutemen. Each wore a hat similar to Fixer's, though it lacked the feather on the side. The woman nearby noticed the small group approaching them and yelled to someone behind the gate, "Ranger and Fixer are here with civilians! Open the gate!"

Immediately, the gate creaked back, revealing a sight Caroline would never get used to. Inside was a curved row of houses, connected by wooden shacks and somehow, a wrecked bus, though she had no idea had they had moved the hunk of metal. They all faced a grassy hill in the center, with a small metal structure near the top. Surrounding the houses was a shantytown of metal, wooden, and concrete structures, similar to Diamond City, but on a much smaller scale. Moving through the streets were several children chasing after each other, chattering men and women minding their own business, an occasional Minuteman, and a few robots that seemed to be on patrol. From shops, vendors shouted out their wares and sales, brahmin caravans plodded down the larger roads, carrying supplies and orders, and customers haggled with the shopkeepers. Visitors would come through the one of the gates and trade or conduct similar business before leaving, supplying a steady stream of caps. Surrounding the entire town was a deep trench four meters deep and wide, preventing any unwelcome visitors from ease-of-access. Laying across it and following the main road was a wooden bridge, which was secured by ropes, easy to cut in case of attacks.

Corvus led the group across the bridge and the was shut behind them with a loud clang, and locked with metal bars and chains. As they walked down the road towards the center of the town, several settlers stopped to greet Corvus and Fixer, welcoming them home. When they finally approached the hill, Fixer passed them and entered the structure, disappearing inside. On the front, below a glass window, was a Vault-Tec insignia, worn from age and the unrelenting elements. Caroline could hear Fixer speaking to someone inside and the tell-tale sounds of a radio.

Corvus released himself from Caroline and approached a Minuteman with two silver bars on his jacket collar who marched out from the center house.

"Major Corvus, sir," the man said, snapping a sharp salute which Corvus returned.

"What's your report, Captain?" asked Corvus after he let his arm down. Caroline stopped in her tracks, listening to the conversation. " _Major?_ " she thought, turning herself back to what the two men were saying. "We were attacked by a small group of raiders three weeks ago and successfully eliminated all hostiles. Two days ago, a large squad of Gunners attempted to reach the west gate, but were pushed back quickly. I sent a team led by Lieutenant Morrison to track them down and stop them before they reach the Plaza."

"Thank you, Captain. Any news on Stalker and Tracker?"

"Yes, sir. We have received news that they have completed their mission and are making a detour to Starlight Town to resupply before returning here through Diamond City," replied the Captain.

"Excellent. Now, I have wounded that need tending to," Corvus said and turned to the structure nearby. "Hey, Fixer! How's it coming?"

"The Professor's on his way up, Chief!" Fixer's voice reached them through the open door. "He's bringing Prophet with him and they'll be here in a minute!"

"All right, thanks!" Corvus turned back to the Captain and put a firm hand on his shoulder, leading him away towards the houses and talking quietly with him. Caroline thought about following him, but the conversation the two were having seemed important enough to keep private. Instead, she turned to her father, leaning against his wife, with a grin plastered on his face.

"So, how's Corvus doing?" he teased.

"Oh, come on! Already?" she whined, burying her face in her hands.

"Yup. Come on, you really think I wouldn't notice my daughter crushing hard on our escort? You insult me, Carrie!"

"Oh, keep it down!" she whispered as she looked back up. "I don't want the entire world to know I like him. And don't call me that!"

"At the rate you're moving, I don't think I need to stay quiet," joked Samuel. "You might as well be yelling it from the top of a tower."

"Whatever," she muttered. "Let's just get inside." Rachel and Mark smiled at each other and Samuel chuckled, then followed Caroline up the hill to the top, where a giant metal door lay. It was embedded in the ground, and had the familiar shape of the Vault-Tec gear. Painted in the center was the Hunter insignia in a deep red, surrounded by a black circle. Caroline stared at it, wondering what the Vault number would have been before the bombs fell. Perhaps that would be something she could ask Corvus as he gave them a tour. Oh, yes, Corvus would definitely be giving them a tour, and Caroline smiled to herself.

Moments later, a screeching was heard and the door slid down several feet before pulling aside to reveal a deep cavern in the ground, and Caroline stepped back to avoid falling in. A dim light was seen approaching them and it quickly revealed itself to be a metal platform rising to meet them at the surface, with two men riding it. One man was old, about fifty years, with a white mat of hair and matching, trimmed beard a couple inches long. His face was etched with wrinkles and a few light scars. He wore a pair of jeans and a gray button-up shirt underneath a white lab coat. He carried a large medkit in his hand, and a large revolver hung from his belt. The other man was slightly older than Corvus, possibly just a few years under thirty, though it was hard to tell. He had light brown hair, and a thick moustache that gave him the look of a genuine cowboy from the olden days. He wore dark blue jeans and black leather boots with a light brown and blue plaid shirt. Over this he wore a long black coat which almost reached his knees and a black cowboy hat, completing the ensemble. He carried a lever-action rifle in his hands and a darkened revolver on his side.

The platform reached the surface and the two men stepped towards the family. The older man spoke in a rolling Scottish accent, "You the family we've been expecting?"

Rachel nodded and stepped forward, Mark still leaning against her. "Yes, Corvus led us here from the north, through Diamond City. He said we would be safe here."

The man replied, "Well, ma'am, safe is a relative term. If you stay in the Vault, you'll be safe, but most of us have businesses up top, since visitors aren't allowed inside without an escort, which is a bit difficult to come by sometimes, so it's better to stay up here most days if you want to make a living. Now, who's injured?" He looked to Mark and asked, "Is it you?"

Mark nodded silently, and Caroline could see his face was beginning to lose its color and immediately rushed to his side, helping Rachel keep him up. "He's lost a lot of blood since yesterday," Caroline said. "Corvus was able to patch him up a bit, but he needs better medical attention."

"Alright, let's get you all inside," he said. He turned to the man beside him and spoke directly to him, "Prophet, why don't you go get Ranger? He's probably talking with Captain Hines in the office. We'll wait for you."

"You got it, Doc," Prophet said, and Caroline recognized his voice from the radio the day before when Corvus called for backup. His voice had a thick western accent, most likely originating from a place called Texas, if she remembered correctly. Prophet jogged off down the street toward the center house and the older man turned back to the family.

"Alright, get on the platform up here," he said and gestured at the upturned door. They gingerly stepped on and the man turned towards them after getting on himself. "By the way, I'm the Professor. I'm the doctor here for the Hunters, so I'll be taking care of most of your needs."

Caroline nodded and made a note to speak with him later about helping in the infirmary. She may not have been the lead doctor at her old Vault, but she was still the best nurse they had. She heard a voices she recognized and turned to see Prophet and Corvus approaching from the buildings.

"Ah, Ranger, how are you doing?"

"Just fine, Professor. How's your knee holding up nowadays?" asked Corvus as he removed his hat and turned his jack of hearts card to face inward.

"It's better than before. I used the physical therapy techniques you showed me a few weeks ago, so I must thank you for that." Corvus nodded gently and replaced his hat. "Now, don't tell me you've been hurt, as well."

"Yup, gonna get another scar in a few weeks, but I've got someone else to thank for that," he said as he scooted over to Caroline. He placed his hand lightly on her back and she shivered from his touch, but felt comfortable with it, almost like it belonged there. "She patched me up just fine and I would recommend you take her under your wing. She has skills you may be able to use."

The Professor looked at Caroline and nodded. "I'll certainly have to consider that."

Corvus turned to Fixer in the Vault-Tec shack and nodded, and she signaled back before pressing a button on the console, sending the platform down into the earth. Caroline stumbled forward, but Corvus caught her by her waist. "Careful, we don't want you to have to stay in the infirmary, now do we?" he laughed.

Caroline nodded, feeling his strong hands around her midsection. She tensed slightly and he quickly removed them and placed his arms behind his back like a soldier at parade rest. " _Get your hands back here, damn it,_ " she thought to herself. However, her mental command clearly didn't get sent properly, as he stood as still as a rock. Above them, the door slid closed and the lights built into the platform flickered to life, emitting a soft yellow glow into the tunnel.

Corvus waited for the platform to stop moving, having hated descending underground for several years. He had started going on patrol more often because of this, as his office was inside the Vault and he felt he was imprisoned again. After a minute, the giant elevator began slowing, and entered a well-lit room where several settlers and a few Minutemen were loitering. Some of the settlers had shops open exclusively for fellow dwellers and the Minutemen kept watch over them all, ensuring no one lost their cool and started any fights. Caroline's thoughts went back to her old home and friends, seeing the familiar Vault-Tec walls and doors all around her. The platform came to a rumbling stop before she could continue the depressing thought and the Professor stepped off, followed by Corvus and Prophet. Caroline wanted to keep as close to Corvus as she could, but she also needed to make sure her dad was well taken care of, so she remained under her father's arm. Prophet spoke a few words in the same language Corvus had muttered in before and quickly passed through a door in the far wall.

The Professor led the rest of them through the entryway and down a ramp on the right. Soon, they reached a locked door, where the Professor entered a code into a nearby panel. The door slid open to reveal a large room with several beds lining the wall to the left, with two already occupied, the curtains drawn closed, with a settler in a lab coat near each. Many cabinets were attached to the wall on the right, most likely filled with medical supplies. On the back wall were gurneys and a door leading into a room which, if Caroline guessed correctly, was the surgery room. In Vault 89, the surgery room was where she spent much of her time, helping her teacher with patients or captives in critical condition.

" _I may not hurt any of them, but I did keep them alive, allowing Office Stan and doctor Lowell to continue torturing them. I'm to blame just as much as them…_ " She was distracted by Corvus placing his hand gently on her shoulder. "Are you all right?" Caroline nodded quickly, not wanting Corvus to know what she had done.He sent her an incredulous look before turning away. In the center of the room were four desks facing each other in a square, with a terminal on each. Corvus took Mark from Caroline and Rachel and led him to a bed, where he laid down immediately. The Professor sat down at a desk and began asking several questions for Mark to answer.

"All right, what's your age?"

"Forty-nine," grunted Mark as Corvus plunged an IV needle into Mark's arm and walked away to retrieve more supplies from a nearby cabinet.

"Blood type?"

"B negative," Mark replied and Corvus quickly returned with a blood sack, attaching it to a hook on the wall and sending a tube from the needle into the bag. The blood began flowing down into Mark's arm.

The Professor continued asking questions which Mark answered to the best of his ability. He was unable to answer some, which the Professor waved off, as they were difficult to test without the proper tools, which he stated "Those pieces of technology were missing or destroyed before we got here". He then asked the same questions for the rest of the family, and this continued for an hour before they were done and Corvus had finished tending to Mark.

"Very good," said the Professor, standing up from his chair. "I believe you should stay here for the night, Mark." He turned to Corvus and said," Ranger, I will have a nurse remain on watch here for the rest of the night."

"Thanks, Professor," he replied, then said the others, "Y'all can come with me and I'll show you your quarters. We'll have a more extensive tour tomorrow."

"Ranger, a moment, if you will." Corvus stopped and returned to the Professor, who began talking in the same language she had hard Corvus speaking in before, when she was tending to his wounds. " _Le travail de sang est revenu positif._ _Vous avez la même maladie que votre père._ _Je suis désolé, mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire._ (The blood work came back positive. You have the same disease as your father. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do.)" " _Il est tout droit, Professeur. Merci d'avoir essayé_ _._ (It's all right, Professor. Thank you for trying)." Corvus said and turned back to his charges. "Let's go."

The family nodded, each taking a minute to say goodnight to Mark before following Corvus through another door on the opposite wall. He led them down a hallway before opening another door and the sight they came upon stunned Caroline. Before her was a gigantic atrium, several times larger than the one in Vault 89, and well over a hundred feet high. It had several pillars down the center of the room and two levels of catwalks suspended over the ground floor, with several doors branching off into rooms with windows or hallways. On the back wall was a window with a Hunter flag over it, and Caroline recognized it as the Overseer's office, where she supposed Corvus stayed. After a moment, she realized they weren't alone, and noticed many settlers walking across the catwalks and speaking with their neighbors or finishing their business in one of the windowed rooms along the walls. "How many people are there?" she thought out loud.

Corvus chuckled, "That's what most people say. Currently, we have about one hundred settlers in here and another hundred fifty up top in the town above us. Also, the contingent of seventy-five Minutemen and the headquarters for the Hunters make this settlement the safest place in the Commonwealth. Come on, I'll show you to your room."

He turned right and walked up a ramp, leading them to the third floor toward to the back of the atrium. They passed several settlers and Minutemen along the way, Corvus sharing many greetings and salutes along the way. At the end of the catwalk, they passed through a door and turned to the right, ignoring a door with a Hunter symbol painted on the front. They walked down the corridor into another large two-story chamber, several doors along the wall at regular intervals over several meters. "Here are some of the settlers' quarters. In the back are Hunter quarters for those not on the council, and those are off limits to anyone not in our ranks. Basically, if a door has our symbol on it, ignore it; you're not allowed inside without express permission or an escort." He was answered by a nod from each of them.

They continued on, and Caroline noticed numbers were painted on the wall beside each door, and guessed they were people could remember where they lived more easily. "Now, if I remember correctly, there should be…aha! There it is." Corvus stopped at a door on the left side of the chamber and punched in a number on the keypad, unlocking the door. "Here we go, home sweet home."

The family stepped inside and shared a gasp at their new home. A long, well-lit room opened before them with two doors, one on each side, the one at the right immediately after stepping in and the one on the left wall was at the end. The living room had a small kitchen with a stove and sink along the far wall next to a metal counter, and a table surrounded by several folding chairs stood in the center of the room. A television stood against the wall to the left, and a jukebox was on the opposite wall, further down. The walls were decorated with a deep red and the wooden floorboards added a homely feel to the room. "The two chambers on the sides are for men and women or parents and kids, you get to decide. Each has a shower and restroom, and the beds can be replaced, as we have spares in the back. Unfortunately, the televisions don't work unless you have a holotape with a recorded video on it."

"What was this Vault originally meant for?" asked Rachel, dropping her backpack from her shoulders and onto the ground.

"We found a terminal in the Overseer's office that outlined his duties, which were to provide a shelter for high-ranking members of society and the company, as well as their families. The houses above us were homes for the board of directors for the regional office. Other important figures lived a few minutes away, but they didn't make it before the bombs fell. The directors were in a meeting downtown, so the Vault was completely untouched when it was discovered."

Caroline opened the door to the right and flipped the switch for the lights, illuminating the room. The walls and floor were the same, and in the far corner was a walled-off section with a wooden door, apparently leading to the bathroom. Nearby were two twin-sized beds with a dresser on the outer side of each and a single nightstand in the middle. She dropped her pack and dragged herself to a bed before collapsing onto it, and she felt more comfortable than she had in years. She never expected to feel a warm bed ever again. "Well, then, I think I'll leave y'all to it. G'night, everyone," Corvus said as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Well, what do you think?" said Rachel.

"I think I'm too tired to do anything else right now, mom," replied Samuel.

"All right, dear. I'll see you in the morning," she murmured and stepped into the room with Caroline and shut the door. That was all Caroline remembered before sleep's embrace enveloped her gently.


	8. The End of the Beginning

**Hey, y'all! This is the end of the first arc and I hope you've enjoyed it so far! Please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing! I'm also planning on writing a short story over Corvus' life between Vault 89 and present time, but that will come later, once my writing skills have improved, so let me know if you want that by sending me a message through the FanFiction website or over twitter, not in the reviews. Thanks for reading, and as always…Until the sun sets again.**

Corvus closed the family's door behind him and stood for a moment, considering what his next move should be. He chose to retire to his own quarters to get some much needed rest, and think of a plan after a long nap. He walked along the catwalk back the way he came, passing through the corridors until he entered the atrium. He lowered his hat over his eyes and quickly walked through, hoping not to draw any attention to himself; if he had to snap another salute, he'd snap someone's arm in two. Soon, he arrived in front of a door with the Hunter's insignia painted on it, however, this one was different. While the others had the complete emblem, this door lacked the stars surrounding the crossed crescent moon and rifle.

He punched in the code and the door slid open, allowing him to step inside, and the door closed and locked behind him. He walked up a short flight of stairs before arriving in an office. The room held several chairs around the circumference of the office and surrounding a large table which was covered with maps of the Commonwealth and lists of names for possible future Hunters. The council had been planning on expanding to the north since Corvus' father's death, but had been unable to do so due to the lack of acceptable candidates.

However, a squad of Minutemen in the Castle had recently risen above the others, and Corvus planned on testing their skills and character before determining if they were worthy of the Hunter title. As Corvus passed by the table, he paused at one of the maps which circled many hostile locations both within and near the Commonwealth borders. Each had been assigned a number for the threat level it possessed, on a level of one to ten, as well as a brief but concise description of the dangers they presented. At the top, beyond the borders of the map was a bold **9** , the highest level on the map since his father's earliest days in the Hunters, when Gunners' Plaza was still considered a threat. Beside the number was a description:

" _Slave ring. Confirmed capture of over one hundred citizens. Confirmed murders of over two dozen citizens. A mixture of innocents and hostiles. Stay clear at all costs. After the confirmed murder of James 'Charmer' and capture of his son, Corvus 'Ranger', Vault 89 is deemed a Level 9 area until dealt with._ "

Corvus stared at the words he had memorized so many times, the words burning themselves into his mind once again. He looked away from the map and strode across the room through another door and into his personal quarters. He flipped the switch and the area was covered in light. Red carpet on the floor mixed well with the wood paneling on the walls and the yellow glow from the overhead lights, settling a warm blanket over Corvus, who dropped his pack and hat then plodded over to his bed, suddenly tired, and collapsed, not bothering to take his armor off and soon, he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Several hours later, he awoke to a light pressure on the small of his back and looked up to a most welcome sight. Stalker sat in a chair she had pulled up beside his bed and now rested her feet on Corvus' back, indulging herself to one of his Fancy Lads snack cakes he kept hidden in his desk on the opposite side of his room. "I thought you said you and your brother wouldn't steal from my stash anymore," he muttered into his pillow with a smirk.

She smiled back and answered, "No, I said I'd keep Russell from getting in your stash. As for me, I'd never make a promise I couldn't keep. You should know that, Ranger." Corvus chuckled and attempted to get up, only for Stalker to apply more pressure to his back, keeping him down. "Now, where do you think you're going?" she asked teasingly.

"Reese, come on, I don't have time for your games right now," he said and pushed against the bed, once again forced back down and he inhaled sharply. His wound had rubbed rather harshly against his armor, and he instantly regretted not taking it off.

"Corvus, I suggest you stay in that bed if you know what's good for you," Stalker said, ice making its way into her rolling Norse voice. Corvus simply nodded, not wanting to anger the woman whose legs were still across his back. She rarely used any Hunter's name other than her brother's, and when she did, they knew they were in deep trouble with the female twin of the Vikings of the wastes, the Valkyrie. "Good. Now, you're going to listen to me, got it? Not as a Hunter, but as a friend." Another nod.

"I've received word from a little engineer, whose name shall remain undisclosed, that you're planning on leaving Fairline City and heading to the Castle to train a few candidates. I've also heard that you are looking to establish Sanctuary Hills as your new base of operations. Now, I can agree with the first decision, but the second leaves me quite worried, as there is no reason I can think of to force you to make this drastic move…" she trailed off, making her point blatantly obvious. Corvus sighed, and glanced pointedly at Stalker's legs. She smirked and removed her feet from his back and straightened in her chair.

Corvus rolled over and threw his legs over the side of the bed and sat up, beginning to remove his armor. "I need to get to Sanctuary because they have gone without a council member for four years now," he stated, finishing with his pauldron and bracer. "Sparrow's usually in the woods close to Vault 81, though he's currently at Sanctuary for a short time. Prophet's always here, and you and Tracker are roaming around the southwest, or close to Goodneighbor. That leaves just me, with the northern half of the Commonwealth wide open. Most of the Hunters are based here at Fairline, or in the Castle, once again with one measly single squad stationed at Sanctuary," he explained as he gingerly unbuckled his chest plate, and it clattered to the floor, forgotten for the moment.

Stalker shook her head, trying to keep herself calm. She had told herself that she wouldn't allow her emotions to control this conversation, but Corvus' logic and cold heart made it damn near impossible. Suddenly, she realized something. "Do you want to go north because of Sanctuary, or because of 89?" she asked slowly, putting her feelers out, trying to twist the conversation back to her side.

"No, I want to go to Sanctuary because they need me more, and I need to get away from _her_. She's driving me up the wall. Do you know how it feels to be in her presence again?" Oh, shit. " _I should not have said that. Nope, should not have said that,_ " he thought quickly.

Stalker caught it immediately, and knew she won. "Again?" she asked simply.

"It's nothing," Corvus said and made a move to stand, but was put in his place by Stalker's quick boot to his chest, causing Corvus to grunt in pain, keeping him on the bed.

Stalker leaned forward, somehow keeping her foot on Corvus' chest and asked, " _Again_?" Her eyes narrowed and Corvus lowered his gaze, admitting defeat.

"She was the nurse who treated my wounds in Vault 89," he explained, and glanced up. Stalker made a 'continue' motion with her hand and he did. "She was just training at the time. She wanted to make a difference, to help people, but the Overseer took advantage of that kindness. He sent all the prisoners to the infirmary, where one of our torturers was; the doctor. He was the one who called the shots, since he knew the human body so well. He knew how to cause us so much pain, and keep us alive to continue the next day. Caroline was his pupil, eager to learn so much, and the doctor was training her to replace him, to carry on his legacy. I thought I recognized her hair and eyes when I picked them up outside the Vault, but I wasn't sure, because it may have just been a coincidence, but then I heard her song when she was stitching me up. She would sing for all her patients, earning her the nickname 'Nightingale' amongst the captives, as none of us knew her name and we weren't allowed to talk to anyone. Her black hair and green eyes were always spoken about with kind words."

Corvus finished his story and closed his eyes and lowered his head. He felt Stalker's foot leave his chest and a weight settled down next to him. An arm was wrapped across his shoulders and a hand moved to his cheek, gently pulling his head around. He opened his eyes and saw Stalker's soft green eyes staring into his own. "I'm here for you, Corvus. Russell's here for you, too. Never forget that. All you have to do is break down that wall you've built around yourself. We're ready to help you, but the question is this: are you ready?"

Corvus pulled away and looked down at the ground, unsure as how to answer. Stalker tightened her grip and said, "If you need to talk, you just have to ask," she said before standing up and crossing the room to the door. She opened the door and stepped out, but paused and looked back. "Oh, and by the way, Corvus?" He nodded. "I think you two would look cute together." With that, she was gone.

Corvus cursed the Valkyrie under his breath and looked at the clock built into the wall, which read as nineteen-hundred. Damn, he'd been asleep for nearly six hours. He got up and walked into the bathroom, closing and locking the wooden door behind him. He turned on the shower, thankful the Vault had running, and hot, water. How it had survived nearly three hundred years was beyond him; there must have been a natural spring near the vault. Corvus looked in the mirror, inspecting his face; as he was still young, his beard hadn't fully developed, but it added an air of confidence to him and the scar above his right eye was a beacon against the tanned shade of the rest of his features. His hair had grown in the past several months, reaching a length he was rather uncomfortable with to have in close combat, halfway down his neck and framing his rough face. He quickly stripped off his clothes and laid them across the counter before stepping into the hot water. The warm water hit his face and cascaded down his form, cleaning him of the dirt and grime he had acquired over the last few months of patrols and exploration.

After a quarter-hour, Corvus left the shower feeling refreshed, possibly enough to make it downstairs to the cafeteria to grab some much-needed dinner. He smiled at the thought of seeing Amelia again. She had been running the café longer than anyone could remember, and apparently remembered Corvus' grandparents, who had first discovered the Vault together. Corvus pulled on a worn military combat uniform and laced up his combat boots, before strapping his revolver around his waist. He crossed the room and passed through the council room before descending the stairs. As he entered the atrium, he noticed an unusual amount of activity near the cafeteria. " _Fuck, I was hoping to avoid a crowd today,_ " he thought to himself, continuing down the catwalks and onto the bottom floor. As a Minutewoman passed by, he grabbed her elbow to get her attention.

"Huh? Oh, good evening, Major!" she said as she saw the insignia on his collar. She snapped a quick salute, thinking she was going to receive a scolding. She had never met the Major before, and now, she hoped she had a long time ago. His rugged features struck a chord in her, and she felt immediate attraction for the man before her, even if he looked to be a few years younger than herself. She saw Corvus return the salute and she lowered her arm.

"What's the commotion about, Sergeant?" Corvus asked, making note of the insignia sewn onto the arm of her jacket. He also noticed the blush working its way up her cheeks and swore colorfully to himself, cursing his luck.

"Captain Tracker and Lieutenant Fixer are having another one of their parties, sir. It seems that Fixer challenged Tracker to a drinking contest to break the tie, though I think Tracker might win this one," she added with a chuckle, before she realized what she said and moved to cover her mouth, but Corvus' reply stopped her halfway.

"Ah, okay then," he replied jovially. "As long as they clean their mess, I'm sure everything will be all right in the morning. Thank you, Sergeant. Have a nice day," he said as he turned back to the café.

"You, too, sir," the sergeant replied and continued her rounds after a moment of admiring the major. Corvus approached the chanting crowd and easily wormed his way toward the center to reach the pair causing the commotion. He soon made his way to the center of the crowd and found the two sitting at the bar, a small pile of beer bottles on the side, both Hunters beginning to wobble dangerously.

"You can *hic* give up anytime, dollface," slurred Tracker, waving his hands about lazily.

"I ain't *hic* losing to the *hic* likes a' you, ya smug bastard," drawled Fixer, leaning back before catching herself and leaning against the counter.

"All right then!" roared Tracker and raised his bottle high and met Fixer's halfway, nearly shattering the glass in their hands. They both brought the bottle to their lips and started chugging, emptying them in seconds. Everyone around them continued chanting and Corvus watched Fixer closely, seeing her begin to topple over. He quickly shot out a hand and caught her before she fell out of her chair and gently lowered her to the ground, now unconscious.

Tracker stood up and stumbled before yelling, "I WON!" The crown cheered or groaned, depending on who they were rooting for. Some began collecting caps from the losers who had participated in betting, of which there were plenty. Corvus smiled and picked Fixer up easily. He placed her on a bench and made sure she wouldn't fall over before sitting down at the counter and tapped gently, getting the elderly bartender's attention, Tracker joining him to his right, still unsteady on his feet, passing out moments later.

Amelia looked up and noticed Corvus sitting at the counter with a grin on his face. "Corvus, my dear!" she exclaimed. "How are you, sweetie? Oh, you must be starved! Let me get you a meal and a drink!" She quickly bustled around the counter, filling a plate with several items of food, which she knew Corvus would enjoy, including brahmin brisket, smoked radstag ribs, and a salad of various fruits from the garden in the Vault. She placed the plate down and took out a Gwinnett Ale from beneath the counter and popped the top, placing the cap into her pocket with a smirk. Corvus said nothing as he took the ale from her and downed a swig.

"How have you been, miss Amelia?" asked Corvus. "I hope the Hunters have been kind to you since I left."

"Oh, yes, they have. I've loved watching them come and go, out there helping people. They share such wonderful stories! Just the other day, Lancer told me of how he saved a settlement from a mutant camp that had started hunting from a cave nearby, and Archer elaborated how she had killed a deathclaw from half a mile away with his rifle. That woman has some great skill, Corvus." Soon, the elderly woman began regaling the many feats some of the Hunters had done over the months Corvus had been away.

Corvus chuckled, his mouth too full of food to reply. He enjoyed listening to Amelia talk, as she was so passionate about the Hunters, even though she could only help keep them fed. She had mentioned how she was too old for adventuring, but still young enough to hand out some grub. Corvus finished his meal shortly and thanked Amelia, before dropping a few caps on the counter before standing up and walking back to his office.

He passed few Minutemen along the way, thankful they didn't recognize him without his coat, though the emblem on his collar should have been enough. He unlocked the door and ascended the stairs and strolled through the office to his room. He turned off all the lights save for the small lamp on his desk, which he sat down behind and opened a drawer. He reached inside and lifted the bottom of the compartment, revealing several wrapped snack cakes. Taking one out, he covered the hidden compartment and shut the drawer, munching on the treat and contemplating how he could get back out in the Commonwealth. He closed his eyes and thought back throughout the day, trying to remember if he had anything to do. Other than the tour for the family tomorrow, he couldn't come up with anything, so he began developing a plan on how to leave the Vault without alerting the rest of the council.

They were all relatively light sleepers, so they would certainly hear the door opening, unless he left at the wee hours of the morning. They would start searching for him immediately, which led him to consider how to escape the city topside. " _The Minutemen offices are a no-go; that's the first place they would look. The top armory's locked down tight, and there is only one way in or out. There are no empty homes, and even if there were, they would search those rather quickly. I can't barge into anyone's home, either; that would just be rude. I don't have any more stealth-boys and I can't get into the vault armory to grab one without alerting the guards. So, I guess that leaves heading out immediately. It'll be difficult to get Tracker off my trail, but if I can get to the river and work my ways north from there, he should lose my tracks._ "

With a plan decided upon, Corvus began getting his gear ready for his journey. He refilled his medkit with supplies from his own personal store and grabbed several dozen extra rounds for his revolver and rifle. He hadn't used _Deliverer_ on his last patrol, and he hoped he wouldn't have to, as it was his last resort, other than the combat knife in his boot. Satisfied that his supplies were ready, he dropped a spare shirt and pair of jeans into his pack and changed out of his military uniform into jeans and a worn black long-sleeve t-shirt. He pushed his pack under his bed and laid down, falling into a light sleep.

When Corvus woke again, he glanced at the clock and made out oh-two-hundred. _"That should be good enough. Prophet should be off-duty now, and if I'm right, one of the Minutemen replaced him, so he'll be easy to convince to open the door._ " He stood up and buckled on his armor and threw on his duster and hat. He slipped on his gloves, and reached under his bed to pull out his pack. Going over his supplies one more time, he strapped it on and secured his weapons, his revolver and silenced pistol on his belt, and his rifle on his back, with his knife strapped around his ankle. He stalked out through the office and down the stairs and unlocked the door. He hit the manual override and lifted, the hydraulics doing most of the work for him, allowing him to slip under and close it silently, then locking it again. He looked around, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. They cut the primary power overnight, allowing most of generators a break to charge up some backup power for the next day, using the red backup lights for illumination. He saw the nightly Minutemen patrols and easily sneaked around them, blending into the shadows with his dark duster and armor.

Soon, he reached the main foyer at the front of the Vault, and stood up to his full height, as only one obstacle remained, and sneaking around would draw attention to him, rather than keep it away. He strode forward, approaching the desk at the front, where a single Minuteman sat, keeping an eye on the Vault door. Corvus walked forward, his boots hitting the floor and the Minuteman looked up, before standing and snapping to attention, sending a salute toward Corvus. He returned the gesture, and stopped in front of the desk. "I need to get up there. I've got a job to finish and they're relying on me getting it done soon. Can you open up the door for me?"

"Yes, sir. Just a moment," the Minuteman replied and flipped open a switch, revealing a big, red button that was difficult for anyone to resist pressing. He pressed the button and immediately the door opened with a screech, which Corvus was sure was waking many of the residents, especially the council, who slept near the auditorium. The door slammed against the far wall with a loud _thud_ , reverberating throughout the entire Vault.

"Thank you, Corporal," said Corvus and quickly stepped out through the door and onto the elevator. The gate snapped down, and the platform started its ascension toward the surface. Just before the elevator reached the top of the room, he saw Tracker and Stalker barreling into the room, panic in their eyes. Corvus waved politely as he disappeared from their sight and chuckled to himself. " _They were rather surprised. Fortunately, they'll have to wait for the platform to go back down before they can reach me, which should provide me with another five minutes to get out of dodge._ "

A couple minutes later, the elevator reached the top and he took off running into the city, ignoring the patrols throughout the town. If they asked later, he would just say it was 'Hunter business'. That should keep them off his back for a while. He soon reached the western gate, and waved down the sentry at the top, who ordered the gate to be opened. As soon as the opening was wide enough, he rushed through, thanking the guards. He turned to the northwest and started heading for the river, hatching a plan as he heard the rushing water. " _If I head west for a while in the river, they might think I went west and start looking for tracks that way. That way, I'll be able to escape at least one of them, should they decide to split up._ "

He arrived at the river, then turned west and ran toward the water, before stepping in and wading for several paces. When he was sure that was enough, he turned back and began heading east down the river, toward the coast. He would turn northward when he reached the beach, then work his way up the oceanfront, then turn back west when he was far enough away. Though it was a long trip, it would ensure a much higher chance of keeping out of the Hunters' range. After several minutes, he crouched down close to the water and listened closely, waiting for any noises from someone walking in or near the water. The gravel along the beach would provide him with a decent alarm should anyone try to sneak up on him. When several moments had passed, he stood up and continued on his way, pushing along with the cold water covering his movements. He thanked the noise of the river crashing against the rocks, which would keep him silent as he moved.

Several hours later, the sun began to peek over the horizon and Corvus pulled out his sunglasses from his pocket and placed them on the bridge of his nose. He continued on for another hour until he the river started widening, and he saw the beach forming to his left and right. He stepped out of the river and ran north, searching for cover, as many creatures prowled exclusively near dawn, and he wanted to find a place to hide from the Hunters. After a short while, when his pants and boots were dry, he abruptly turned eastward, and approached a small town along the coast. The concrete streets would not allow tracks to form easily, and there were many decent holes to crawl into. One such glorified hole was a house at the end of the street, turned into a safe house by the Hunters. He kicked open the door with _Deliverer_ ready, and listened for any noise from inside. After a minute had passed, he stepped inside and closed the door behind him, sliding the metal bar across.

He crouched down and checked the entire house for any signs of previous tenants, and once he was sure no one else had been here for months, he finally relaxed. Holstering his pistol, he climbed the stairs to the second floor and entered the bedroom, with a simple bed and a door to the dilapidated bathroom. He dropped his pack and removed his hat, placing them beside the bed and threw himself into onto the mattress, and he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Back at the Vault, Stalker and Tracker rushed outside, desperate to find Ranger before he got too far. Tracker knelt down to inspect the ground and immediately found Ranger's tracks leading to the west and they took off, keeping an eye on the footprints. They followed them to the gate, which was promptly opened, and sped off into the night. Tracker was easily able to follow the deep imprints in the soft earth, leading them towards the river. "Hey, Reese, it looks like he's headed for the river. I won't be able to see any tracks in the water, so we'll need to split up if he has gone in," explained Tracker.

"All right, Russell. I'll head east, you go west. If we don't see anything, we'll meet back at the Vault at dawn," ordered the Valkyrie.

"Got it," the tall Viking replied, and they continued on their way, the river quickly coming into sight. As he had suspected, Ranger had entered the water and the two siblings split up to go their respective ways to find any sign of Ranger. After what seemed like an eternity of scouring the riverbanks for tracks of any kind, Stalker decided to call it a day and head back to base. She turned back westward when she heard a guttural growl approaching her. She readied her rifle and eyed the trees carefully, waiting for whatever was coming. Heavy footsteps from her left grew louder and from the forest came a large yao guai, head close to the ground, sniffing a trail left by its prey. Stalker froze instantly, hoping it wouldn't hear her over the sound of the river flowing by. She slowly crouched down, ready to jump out of the way should it barrel towards her. Yao guai senses were infamously strong, making up for their exceptionally poor vision. Their smell was the most powerful, and they could tell the approximate location of a creature or human well enough to have slain hundreds of settlers over the years.

The beast approached the water and bent down, lapping at the cool liquid before straightening up, sniffing the air. Its head turned toward Stalker and it let out a low growl, before stomping forward into the river. Stalker stiffened and began walking upstream slowly, keeping her eyes on the monstrosity. The yao guai reached where Caroline had stood moments before and breathed in her scent, recognizing the smell of human flesh. It followed the trail toward her and she knew it had her in its figurative sights. Taking in a deep breath, she raised her rifle and aimed it at its head. Letting out her breath, she pulled the trigger and the bullet drilled through the mutated bear's head and lodged itself in its brain, stunning it for several moments. Stalker used this time to turn tail and run back upstream, hoping she could find her brother at the Vault.

Soon, she heard a bloodcurdling roar, followed by the sound of branches snapping. Not daring turn around, Stalker pushed on, running toward where she knew Fairline City was, but she knew she wouldn't make before the bear tore her limb from limb. When the beast was just feet behind her, she veered off to the left, and the monster had trouble keeping up with her superior agility. Stalker stopped suddenly and turned around, bringing her rifle to her eye again. She fired and the bullet tore through the yao guai's shoulder, ripping muscle and shattering bone. Stalker turned again and ran up a nearby hill, hoping to gain some high ground or at least a climbable tree. Yao guai couldn't climb trees with their hulking mass and with its injured shoulder, it would be impossible for it to reach her. At the top of the hill, she came to a halt, looking down a sheer drop, a dozen meters high. She looked around before an idea came to her.

She looked back to see the yao guai approaching her once again, but much more slowly with the bullet in its shoulder. Stalker braced herself and stowed her rifle, and backed toward the cliff as the abomination roared and charged. It ran up the hill, and seconds before it reached her, Stalker jumped backwards off the cliff and dug her boots and gloves into the dirt and rock, hoping they would make a purchase. Finally, halfway down, her fingers gripped a ledge and she came to a sudden stop, slamming into the wall with a grunt. She shook the shock from her head and looked down, the ground not too far away. She let go and slid the rest of the way, the cliff evening out the last couple meters. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she took off running, taking out her rifle and ejecting the spent casing, loading another one. She glanced back to see the bear standing atop the cliff, searching for a way down, but its hulking mass was too large, and it gave up the chase. It turned back slowly and lumbered toward the river to search for easier prey.

Stalker ran for another half-hour before she slowed, panting heavily. She hadn't brought her canteen with her, as she was too busy thinking about stopping Ranger, which that now she thought about it, was a failure before they even started. He had a head start and he knew their tactics and how to counteract them before they even did anything. " _And he wonders why we keep voting to keep him in charge. He's smarter than all of us, always two steps ahead of the curve._ " Another hour later, Stalker reached the city, tired and weak from her adventure with the radioactive animal. She walked through the gate and stopped at the Vault door before collapsing down to the soft ground nearby.

"Damn, what happened to you?" she heard her brother say.

"Yao guai. Big one. Chased me for half an hour," she said in between breaths.

"All right. I take it you didn't find him, either?" Stalker just shook her head, too tired to speak anymore. "Heh, okay, Reese, let's get back inside. We'll radio around to the cities and settlements to keep an eye out for him. That's the best we can do now."

Stalker nodded and stood up, dusting herself off. She followed her brother to the door, where they stepped up and a nearby Minuteman pressed the button in the structure, sending them down into the safety of the Vault. "What should we tell the family?" asked Stalker.

"That Ranger received a request from the general to inspect the troops at a few settlements and that he may be gone for a while. It's what he's probably going to do, so technically, we're not lying to them, just about the request part."

"Sounds good to me," replied Stalker. They were silent the rest of the way down, before the platform came to a screeching halt at the bottom of the shaft. They stepped out and walked tiredly through the Vault, eventually reaching their shared home. Tracker unlocked the door and stepped inside, Stalker immediately afterwards. The door shut behind them, locking itself. The two Hunters went to their personal rooms across from each other and laid down, quickly falling asleep from the exhaustion.

Corvus woke from a ray of sunlight beaming into his face from a crack in the ceiling. He cracked open his eyes a rolled over, looking out the window. From the sun's position, he guessed it was around noon. With a groan and several curses, he stood up and pulled on his pack and placed his hat on his head. He walked downstairs and opened a drawer in the kitchen, pulling out a dried slab of meat and a small loaf of bread, wrapped up by newspaper. He unlocked the door and stepped outside cautiously, watching and listening for any hostiles. Once he was sure he was alone, he closed the door and latched it with a hidden chain inside a pillar nearby.

He opened his meal and ate quickly as he walked northwards, keeping an eye on the beach. As long as he stayed near the water, he would be fine. Mirelurks were rarely seen on the open beach and the only threats in this area were ghouls and the occasional pack of hounds. Finishing his lunch, he threw the paper into a nearby recycling bin. " _Gotta save the world somehow,_ " he smirked to himself. As he continued along the beach, he passed two small towns, each of which he had cleared out on his last expedition this way. However, he decided to investigate when he heard a loud argument coming from one of the blown out storefronts. He readied his rifle and crouched low to avoid any unwanted detection as he snuck forward, approaching the destroyed business. When he reached it, he peeked over the shattered window to see a large raider band surrounding a young woman with a double-barrel shotgun. "All right, bitch. That's the last time you fail me like that and get away with it. Do it again, and I'll let Axe have his way with you. Now let's go find a little settlement to teach you a few things," the boss growled and started out of the building.

"O-Okay, boss. What-whatever you say," she stammered out, clearly not wanting to be here. Corvus sighed, wondering what had caused her to join up with a raider pack, or what had forced her to join remain in their ranks. The others led her out of the building, and in a direction Corvus knew to be County Crossing. He counted the raiders to well over a dozen, and he would be hard-pressed with that number, so he had to come up with a way to confuse or divide them. As he looked over the ranks, the group once again surrounded the woman, and one of the larger men began to edge closer to her, a wicked grin on his face, causing her great discomfort.

"Okay, that does it," grunted Corvus as he stood up and peered down his scope. He sighted the man closest to the woman and fired, the round tearing through his spinal column, killing him instantly. Before the body hit the ground, Corvus had cocked the lever on his rifle and fired again, this time at a hulking woman. The bullet tore through her thin leather armor and pierced her heart, sending her tumbling into another raider.

"What the fuck?!" yelled the boss, turning toward Corvus. His eyes widened as he saw the man standing with the billowing coat killing another of his men. "It's Charon! Kill him!" the leader ordered, and the thugs ran for cover, the woman hauled off by her boss and thrown against a car. "Sneak around and use your shotgun against him! Do that and you'll be famous for offing the Angel of Death!"

The woman nodded dumbly before sneaking into a nearby alley, and turned down the backstreet to get around the Angel of Death. Meanwhile, Corvus stood strong, firing round after round into whatever part of a raider appeared from behind cover. He reloaded quickly, not allowing the raiders any chances to gain any ground on him. However, as he was sliding another bullet into his rifle, the raider boss got a shot off with his powerful rifle, hitting Corvus in the left shoulder, spinning him around into the asphalt. Immediately, the raiders pounced out of cover and swarmed Corvus, but he pulled out his revolver and fired a bullet into the brain of one and abdomen of another. Once again, they dove behind cover. Corvus, feeling blood leaking down his arm, decided to do the same.

He turned and ran toward the building the raiders had originally been inside and tossed himself onto the ground on the far side of the corner. He took a stimpak and shoved it into his arm and injected himself with the medicine. He looked up and noticed the woman from before, crouching beside him, her eyes wide with fear, expecting him to lash out at her or fire his massive gun at her. "Hi," he said.

When she didn't say anything he continued. "So, the way I see it, there are two options here. You can either _try_ to get a shot off with that gun of yours, or drop it and come with me once I deal with these assholes."

"Okay," she replied and dropped her weapon onto the ground. Immediately, Corvus picked it up and ejected the shotgun slugs onto the ground. He picked them up and shoved them into a jacket pocket before taking out several buckshot rounds from his pack and shoving two into the barrels and snapped the weapon shut. He handed the woman both the shotgun and the rest of the shells.

"All right, stay here. Keep out of sight and I'll be back in a minute." Corvus stood up and reloaded his revolver. He peered around the corner and saw his rifle laying on the street, and a raider was quickly running for it, clearly aiming on taking it for himself. "Oh, hell, no." Corvus stepped out from cover and brought his pistol to bear, firing the gigantic weapon at the raider in the street. The bullet hit the man in the temple at tremendous velocity, blowing his head into smithereens. Corvus ran out, dodging bullets from the raiders. Just a few feet from his rifle, he dropped down and slid the remaining distance, picking up his rifle. He jumped to his feet, diving behind a burned out car. He slammed into the side with a grunt and reloaded his rifle. He slowly looked over his cover to raise his rifle just enough to peer down the scope, taking aim for the raider chief's heart. Just as Corvus was pulling the trigger, the man moved and the bullet tore through the right side of his chest, sending him straight onto his ass.

"Damn," muttered Corvus as he turned to the few remaining raiders and eliminated them with deadly precision. Soon, the men and women were all killed, and ferried across by Charon of the Commonwealth. Corvus calmed himself and heard scrambling coming from the far side of the street. He holstered his rifle behind him and prepared his revolver to finish off whatever bastard was left alive. As he turned the corner, a shovel came flying out from a doorway, stunning Corvus. The raider boss ran out and dropped the shovel, sprinting away as fast as he could with his injury. Corvus shook off the dizziness and raised the revolver, but his vision was swimming. He fired as best he could, but every shot missed its target.

Corvus lowered his weapon and once again reloaded, before heading back to the young woman at the beachfront. As he turned the corner, he saw her leaning back against the wall, breathing heavily. Corvus sat down and joined her, his shoulder still aching. He injected another stimpak, throwing the empty syringe away. "Why didn't you kill me?" she asked.

"You had really pretty eyes," he joked.

"Thanks, but seriously, why?"

Corvus sighed and lowered his head. "Because you looked scared, like you didn't want to be here. When you were surrounded by those men, I couldn't help but think to try to save a woman from a fate worse than death."

The woman nodded gently, then muttered, "Thanks."

"So, what's your name?"

"Fang."

"No, what's your name?"

"Oh, uh, I'm Sarah."

"Well, Sarah, where are you from?"

"I'm from Outpost Zimonja."

"Wait, hold on. There was a Sarah there before it was…oh. You were captured by those slavers, weren't you?" She nodded, not meeting his gaze. "Oh, I am so sorry."

"It's all right," she said. "I've already accepted that my family and friends are gone. There's nothing left for me here, though. I don't know what to do anymore. I was a part of that gang for so long, until I started messing things up."

"Well, how about you come with me?" Sarah snapped her head up and stared at him. "I'm heading to several settlements on my patrol around the north, and we might be able to find a place for you to stay."

"You-you'd do that for me?" Corvus nodded. "But, I'm a raider. I've killed innocents, I've looted settlements. I don't deserve to live like that. I deserve to die!" With that, she raised the shotgun to her mouth, but Corvus grabbed it and threw it away.

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Just let me die!"

"No! Everyone deserves a chance! And I'm not letting you ruin what life you have left by blowing your brains across the walls!"

"WHY NOT?!"

Corvus looked down, and muttered something that she didn't hear. "What?" she said.

He looked up and said, "Because I'm not letting anyone else ruin their own life! You won't get to live up to your full potential, to help others, to do what you were born to do."

"What was I born to do?" she asked, almost expecting him to have the answer.

"I don't know, but I know for certain that it wasn't to paint a wall a new shade of red," he answered, half-jokingly.

"All right. _If_ I come with you, what are we going to do?"

"I'll take you somewhere safe, somewhere you can start over without anyone asking questions about your past. Somewhere like…" he trailed off.

"'Somewhere like?' Somewhere like what?"

Suddenly, Corvus jumped up, scaring the young woman. "Come on, we've gotta get moving if we're gonna get there before nightfall and I'd like to get what I can from these bastards before we leave."

"Get where!? Where are we going, dammit?!" she said as she stood up.

Corvus turned around and looked her in the eye, a smirk on his face. "We're going to Goodneighbor."

Caroline woke around noon, and rolled over with a groan. She looked up and saw her mother still sleeping. She slowly stood up and snuck over to the door, opening it and stepping out, closing it behind her. She entered the living room and saw Samuel sitting on the couch, reading a book. "Hey, where'd you get that?"

"I borrowed it from our neighbors. They have a small library in their home and they allow other settlers to borrow them for a while, as long as they return them without any more damage, of course."

"I think I'll check into that later, after our tour with Corvus," she replied almost dreamily.

"Yeah, about that…"

"What are you saying?"

Samuel sighed, and decided to bite the bullet. "They're saying Ranger left the Vault earlier today, around two in the morning." Caroline felt her legs buckling from beneath her. "Stalker and Tracker tried to follow him, but he had too much of a head start and was able to lose them at the river. They should be going out again later today, but I don't think they're gonna find him now."

As soon as Samuel said those last few words, Caroline's world came crashing down. The man she was beginning to love, even after just a few days, had left? "What the hell? Why the fuck would he do this?"

"I don't know. You'll have to ask the others. I hear they're in the communication room, but I suggest- "

Caroline ran out of the room, barreling toward the nearest Minuteman.

"-patience," Samuel finished. "Damn. I never knew she'd be that crazy about him."

"So, how are we going to do this? We need to get somebody for him, and I believe that Caroline would be great for him," explained Stalker.

"Yes, we definitely need to hook him up with someone, but I have yet to meet this 'Caroline' you keep talking about, so I still support the mercenary from Hangman's Alley. Little Lady Lucy," said a voice from over the radio. Stalker, Tracker, and Prophet were currently bent over a console in the communications room in the Vault. Prophet was always in here, keeping an ear out for any news that he thought was important for the Hunters or Minutemen to know. Several stations were spread out around the room, each covered by a settler, paid a weekly amount of caps for their trouble and were vowed to secrecy to whatever they heard, which the council was taking advantage of now.

"She's good and all, but I don't know if her morals are that great, which Corvus is a bit of a prick about. Personally, I support the lieutenant stationed at the west gate," countered Tracker.

"Who, Janessa? Oh, please!" exclaimed Prophet. "She's too stiff, and Ranger's a free spirit. He can't be tied down like that. The only person I think would work with Ranger would be that cute gardener he saved from the raiders last year. What's her name? Madison?"

"And you say he's be tied down with the LT," said the voice over the radio.

"Shut up, Sparrow," said Prophet.

"Hey, with Lucy, they'll be able to explore the Commonwealth. As well as a few other things…" Sparrow joked back.

"Hey, you know he's not about that, Sparrow," scolded Tracker.

"I know, I know. I'm teasing, ya crazy barbarian."

"All right, that's enough, all of you!" Prophet and Tracker looked up at Stalker who had fire in her eyes and Sparrow went quiet over the comms. "We can all try to convince Ranger to start seeing someone, but any overenthusiastic attempts should deem that member null and void. Agreed?"

Those present nodded dumbly and Sparrow said, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now that that's out of the way, the question is this- "

"WHERE IS HE?!"

Everyone in the room looked up to see Caroline standing there panting, having run all the way from her new home.

"Caroline, could we talk about this in a minute?" asked Stalker as sweetly as she could. "The council is having- "

"I don't care! Ranger is gone and I need to see him! Where the fuck is he?!" yelled Caroline, tears starting to form in her eyes, threatening to fall at any second.

"Very well. Come with me, and we'll discuss what happened," Stalker said and walked toward Caroline. She turned back and told the other council members, "Gentlemen, I'll see you in the meeting room later this afternoon." She placed a hand on Caroline's shoulder and led her from the room, the door closing behind them.

"Never mind, I'm changing my vote," came a voice over the radio.


	9. The First Spark

**Hey, y'all! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out; college has been hell the past couple weeks. In other news, I plan on including some of the DLCs in this story, with a few twists here and there for added suspense. It's a FanFiction, so why the hell not? Remember to follow this story for updates and please leave review! As always…Until the sun sets again.**

Corvus left his cover and scanned the horizon for any movement before standing up and striding forward, motioning behind him. A young woman wearing a drifter's outfit followed him closely, a double barrel shotgun clenched tightly in her hands and her blonde hair tied in a ponytail behind her. They made their way through the city ruins quietly, narrowly avoiding raider gangs and super mutant packs. They had nearly been caught, but some quick thinking from Corvus had saved them. A large super mutant band had been traveling through the streets, searching for any prey they could sink their rotting teeth into. When Corvus and his companion had seen them, they had ducked into an intact building, but it just so happened to be the mutants' lair. As the large group approached the building, Corvus looked around for anything to save them, when his eyes stopped at the open door of an elevator shaft. He ran over and inspected the inside; the cable was still hanging from the ceiling, and far above was another open door. Signaling to his follower, they sprinted up the stairs just as the mutants entered the building.

When they reached the fifth floor, they ran over to the elevator. Corvus leaned over the edge of the banister, looking out over the mutant camp and fired his rifle at the leader. His bullet impacted the beast's back, burying deep, but not enough to kill it. He looked up and roared at Corvus, the rest of the pack following suit and ran up the stairs, the ground shaking from their weight. Corvus quickly ran back to the elevator and jumped, reaching out for the cable. He grabbed on tight and began sliding down, when he felt the cable lurch dangerously. Looking up, he saw his follower clutching the cable for dear life. He continued down until he reached the floor and readied his rifle, waiting for his companion to join him. Once her feet touched the ground, they took off, running out into the streets, now covered in a thick blanket of rain.

Corvus stopped running and walked toward a military transport. On one of the wheels was a circle inside a diamond, painted on the hubcap. He reached inside the cabin and pressed a button, opening the back door to the main compartment where the soldiers would have waited. Once the ramp hit the concrete, he shut the cabin door and ran back, motioning his friend inside, pulling a lever once they stepped in. The door rose upwards, latching into place and sending the transport into darkness. "Just a second," said Corvus as he dug around in his pack. A moment later, a faint light filled the room from a flare Corvus took from his bag. "Ha, I knew I'd need these on this trip."

He turned to his companion and asked, "How are you holding up, Sarah?"

"Honestly, I've been better. I don't think I've ever been that scared in my life," she said, still panting from the heavy running from the mutants. She lowered her dripping wet form to the floor and sighed heavily. "Is it always like this with you?" she asked.

Corvus laughed deeply at that. "Pretty much. Though I won't have it any other way, or it wouldn't be as fun."

Sarah eyed him warily, before talking again. "I don't think you're even human. I'm starting to think you really are the Angel of Death."

Corvus looked dumbstruck for a moment before a smirk cut across his face. "Who says I'm not?"

She stared dumbly at him and laid her head back against the wall with a dull thud. "Who knew I'd be escorted to Goodneighbor by the one and only Charon of the Commonwealth." She looked up when she heard him chuckling. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just…that's the first title I earned out here, and it's still weird to hear people call me by that."

"Well, you certainly earned it. Didn't you get it after you wiped out an entire raider camp single-handedly?"

"Yeah, that was my first job for the Hunters," explained Corvus. "The current leader usually follows the recruit on their first mission, but my father was occupied in Sanctuary, so I went alone. Since then, I've gotten used to doing things my own way, with no interference. It's easier for me."

"Huh. Well, you've certainly proven that plenty of times. I've heard of Charon clearing out raider bands and mutant packs for years over the radio. Never thought you were real, though, at least until this morning."

"I'm real enough, trust me. I've gotten enough scars to convince me of that."

"You weren't convinced yourself?"

"After the life I lived, you tend to start hoping it's all one fucked up nightmare."

"What happened?" she asked curiously. Corvus looked away and said nothing. "Charon? What happened?"

"Nothing happened, and that's all I'm saying," he growled. Sarah nodded quickly, leaning back against the wall. "If you're tired, get some sleep for a couple hours. I'll take watch."

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea," she started. "I mean- "

"I'm not going to touch you, if that's what you're worried about," he said, cutting her off. I respect every woman I've come across and punish those who don't. You should know that from earlier."

She remained silent for a minute then closed her eyes, still uncomfortable around the man watching over her, but sleep soon came over tired body. Corvus watched her for a few moments until her breathing slowed and her body relaxed. He sighed and took his rifle out from its place behind his back. He took his rag out from his pocket and began wiping it down, cleaning off the grime and dust from the dirt and rain. He finished after an hour, entirely sure he had completed his job before starting the same process with his revolver, removing the rounds and cleaning the internal mechanism. He took another flare out from his pack after the first sputtered out and lit it, again filling the room with light. Half an hour later, he replaced both now clean weapons in their respective holsters and looked around the troop transport. He stood up and inspected the compartments along the top of the walls. If he remembered correctly, there should be…ha! there it was.

He reached inside one box and took out two small packages of dried meat. Crossing over to Sarah, he nudged her foot gently with his boot. She woke gently before seeing Corvus in front of her and pushing back toward the wall, cowering against it. "Hey, hey, I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're not?" she said without looking up.

"No, I'm not. I'm just giving you some food."

She glanced up and saw the package in his outstretched hand. "What is it?"

"It's dried brahmin. Not that great without spices, but it'll keep us going until we reach Goodneighbor." Sarah slowly reached out and took the wrapped food from his hand, shooting it back when she had a grip on it. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm never going to touch you without your permission, unless you really need a hug."

"I take it you give those out quite a bit, then?" she asked incredulously.

"Actually, yes. Especially back at my base, when someone loses a friend or family member for the first time. I just stay with them and wait for them to let it all out."

"I might have to take you up on that someday. I've…had a few experiences I'd rather not reveal quite yet, though."

"If you ever need me, just ask. I'll be there." She nodded in return, mulling it over. "Now, I believe we should head out, if we want to reach the city by nightfall. I'd rather not be stuck out here when it gets dark."

Sarah quickly finished her food and stood up, her shotgun in her hands. "All right, let's go."

Stalker led Caroline through the Vault, passing Minutemen and settlers along the way. "Where are we going?" asked Caroline, frustrated by the woman leading her along by the hand at a quick pace. When the woman didn't answer, Caroline tugged her hand, trying to free herself, but her grip was too strong. "Stalker, where the hell are we going?!"

Stalker stopped and turned around, looking at the young girl with a soft gaze. "We're going where no one can hear what I'm about to tell you, and there's only one place I'm sure of that we can go," she said as she once again pulled Caroline along.

"And where would that be?" asked Caroline, now willingly following the Hunter.

"The council room, just outside Ranger's quarters. It's one of the few completely soundproofed rooms in the Vault, and what I'm about to tell you cannot be heard by anyone else."

They reached the door leading to Ranger's quarters and Stalker punched in the code and entered, Caroline still attached to her hand. "How do you know his code?" asked Caroline suspiciously as they ascended the stairs.

"I'm his closest friend, Caroline. I grew up with him so he's practically my little brother. I know everything there is to know about him."

"Everything?" Stalker nodded. "Then, please, tell me about him! Why is he so quiet all the time? Why does he rarely smile? What happened to him?"

"Just be a little patient. Let's get up there first," Stalker said, cutting her off before she could ask any more questions.

They entered the council room, the door closing and locking behind them. Stalker released Caroline's hand and sat down in a chair to the right of the head of the table. The chair at the end was larger than the rest, with light padding, and most importantly, it could swivel, which Corvus had been overjoyed about when they first found it. Stalker took the maps and lists off the table and placed them in a large, metal box at her feet with an impressive lock on the front. Caroline sat down across from Stalker and said, "Okay, now that we're here, could you please answer my fucking questions?"

Stalker nodded and took on a serious tone which surprised the younger woman. "Yes. First off, know that Ranger is very protective about his past, so you must never tell him what you learned here today. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Caroline responded.

"Excellent. Now, Ranger is not your average man, as I'm sure you're already aware. However, he is also not the average Hunter. As such, the official reason he left is because he was ordered by the general in the middle of the night to inspect some settlements." Caroline looked disappointed in her answer, but nodded all the same.

"Also, I'm not going to go into great detail about it until he approves, but…he had a very rough time immediately after he joined the Hunters. He was only sixteen, but he was forced to learn about the cruelty of the Commonwealth very quickly. His father was killed on a mission, his mother disappeared immediately after, and he was left in charge of the Hunters, on the brink of collapsing after the heavy blow they took, losing two council members in less than a week."

"So, he lost his parents?" Stalker nodded. "But…there's got to be more. With the way he acts…the conversations I've heard…it just doesn't add up!"

"Oh, there's much more. I've barely scratched the surface, so I'm going to leave the rest for him to explain. But his future? That's a different matter entirely."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for starters, I've seen the way you look at him." At this, Caroline blushed deeply and looked away, her cheeks glowing red. "Now, I'm his closest friend, and I can tell you that he may not realize it, but he seriously needs someone to stay with him, to keep him from repeating his past. Going through that again could prove to be his undoing, so we need to get him back here."

Caroline thought deeply, then a thought hit her like a bell and she looked up. "What does this have to do with him leaving?"

"There we go; you're starting to catch on. This is not to leave this room or the council, but another reason Ranger left so quickly is because of you, little one."

"Me? What did I do wrong? I didn't even try to make a move on him!"

"No, but he saw your building attraction for him, and he's not entirely convinced that it's sincere. He thinks your affection for him is based solely on the fact that he helped you to safety and you're trying to repay him. I can see it in his eyes, just like the other dozen times this has happened. He doesn't believe he's capable of sharing those kinds of feelings since he's been so busy with his jobs that social interactions are almost nonexistent for him. He doesn't want to break anyone's heart because he couldn't return their affection."

"I'm not really surprised that he has more admirers, but…wait, so he doesn't want to be in a relationship because he's afraid of commitment?"

"He's not afraid of commitment, he's afraid of causing someone else grief. But that's not the point. What it really boils down to is this: you've got a shitload of competition, but I'm going to help you win."

"And what, Corvus is the prize?"

"Yes," she said simply, and another thought came to her. "And no. The prize is the two of you being happy together. I just want what's best for my friend, and I think that's you. You may be his chance to live again."

Caroline nodded, playing it out in her head. "All right. How do we do this?"

Stalker smirked and replied, "I thought you'd never ask."

"Get down!" Corvus yelled as a grenade flew over his head. Sarah ducked as the grenade passed through the space she was just standing in. She dove forward and the device exploded, sending shrapnel in every direction, setting off a nearby car, which went up in a ball of flame and blasted the two of them off their feet. Corvus landed on his rear and Sarah tumbled end over end, coming to a rest on her side. "Bloody hell," muttered Corvus. He stood up shakily and ran for Sarah, dragging her by the back of her collar towards a pre-war barricade. He laid her down gently against it before raising his rifle and firing at the super mutants, blasting off several of their heads.

Sarah came to her senses and stood up, only to be pulled back down to the ground by Corvus as a missile detonated in front of the barricade, sending a crack through it. "Fuck!" Sarah yelled. "How the hell are we gonna take out these bastards if they've got that shit?!"

"I need some distance to get out of the rocket's range. I need you to distract them with your shotgun while we both retreat, then I'll set up and take them down," explained Corvus.

"You got it!" said Sarah and jumped up, her shotgun screaming death.

Corvus ran away from the battle, Sarah covering him with lead from her weapon. After a moment, Corvus came to a stop and turned around. Kneeling down, he sighted the super mutant carrying the launcher and pulled the trigger, sending the round through the beast's heart and the body dropped instantly. Turning slightly, he aimed for a mutant carrying a massive assault rifle spewing bullets at them which peppered the concrete around the two humans. He fired and the round blasted through the mutant's head, its brain now a pulpy mess. "That should make it easier," Corvus mumbled as he smirked.

Standing up, he stowed his rifle and readied his revolver. Running forward, he shot every mutant he saw in the heart or head, taking them down in one or two shots each. He reloaded quickly and turned to see a giant mutant running toward Sarah, who was firing at the monstrosity, but the bullets were having no effect on the thick armor. "Shit, shit, shit!" she yelled as the mutant raised its weapon, a long pole with a thick blade on the end. She fell backwards onto her rear and raised her hands to cover her head.

She closed her eyes and waited for the end, the mutant screaming out in rage. A sickening crunch was heard, and Sarah flinched back in fear. When she didn't feel the blade destroy her, she opened her eyes to an amazing sight. Corvus was on the mutant's shoulders, straddling around its head, and had a combat knife buried to the hilt in the monster's cranium. It slumped forward and Sarah scrambled to get out of the way before it crushed her. The body crashed to the ground, sending dust flying everywhere, Corvus standing atop, his knife in his hand. At that moment, surrounded by the dust and the setting sun, Sarah was instantly afraid of the man before her.

Corvus stepped off the corpse and extended a hand out to Sarah, who looked up at him, her eyes full of wonder. "What are you?"

"I think we already established that," he replied with a grin.

Shaking her head, she reached up and grasped his hand. Corvus pulled her to her feet and began walking along the path once again, Sarah thinking for a moment before she ran to catch up.

An hour later, Corvus and Sarah walked toward the gate to Goodneighbor, the lights flickering nearby and the usual sounds of the city coming from over the wall. "All right, here goes," said Corvus, tensing beneath his duster.

"What's up? You look like you're heading to your execution," said Sarah.

"I might as well be," muttered Corvus as he pushed open the wooden gate, the hinges groaning in protest.

"Why's that? We just ran through a fucking army of mutants!" she asked, stunned momentarily, not realizing the city gates open for her.

"Well, well, well," came a gravelly voice from in front of them. "Look what the hounds dragged in. It's about damn time, boy-o."

Corvus sighed and looked up at the speaker. "Hello, Hancock."

Prophet sighed and rested his head in his hands, rubbing gently, trying to relieve the stress from the past half-hour. He had just received a request from the general to send Ranger to the Castle to discuss what had happened earlier that day, and why they had used her as a cover-up. After a very long and tiring discussion, he was hoping to get hammered that night, maybe watch Tracker and Fixer have another one of their arguments. It was rather fun to see those two fight, and everyone was waiting for the two of them to make up and get together.

After a minute of resting his head, he turned back to the radio and looked at the list in front of him. Written on it were several settlements he had to send messages out to and inform the Minutemen on duty of varying orders or fulfilled requests. Starlight Town had called for an engineer to be sent out to repair the generator powering the southern half of their turrets. Prophet had jumped on that one earlier that morning after the drama of Ranger's disappearance had cooled down. Somerville Place had also requested a medically skilled Minuteman to come by to help someone who had fallen ill. Prophet had fulfilled this request quickly, too; no one was dying on his watch.

He spent the next several hours sending replies and commands across the Commonwealth, until it was almost time for him to be relieved. Suddenly, a message came through one of the other stations in the room, static at first, but he could make out yelling and gunfire. The woman at the radio called back, attempting to clean up the signal and have them repeat what they had said. Prophet looked at the hand-written sign above the console and read out "Egret Tours Marina". The signal came back, stronger than before, but not enough to hear the entire message. The woman desperately tried to boost the signal, and it came through clearly.

"This is lieutenant Orslov! We are under attack! I repeat, we are under attack! They surrounded us from the east and the south! They are-!" The signal cut out, static once again.

The woman at the station was in a panic by now. "Lieutenant! Lieutenant, come in!"

Prophet turned to one of the guards at the door. "Get Stalker and Tracker in here! Now!" The man ran out the door as fast as his feet could carry him, heading toward the quarters the siblings shared. "Ranger, where are you?"

"Hancock?!" asked Sarah in a state of shock. "You mean the Hancock who's been mayor of Goodneighbor on and off for the last century, Hancock? And you pissed him off?!"

"Well, I'm certainly pissed off," said the ghoul, "but it's not for the reasons you may think." He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Corvus, pulling him into a tight hug. Corvus went stiff for a second before he relaxed and returned the embrace. "This sack o' shit went and disappeared for half a year, and when he returns the radio's buzzing about him. Then, he has the audacity to not visit us for the next five years. Let me guess, Reese and Russell keeping you busy?" asked Hancock before letting Corvus go.

"Not really," replied the Hunter, rubbing his now sore arm. "I've just been on patrol for most of the time, staying up north as much as I can, keeping an eye out for trouble. I'm actually on my way back up there now."

"Ah, okay then," the mayor said, nodding. "Now, what's this about a little lady I've heard about?" he asked as he pulled the man along toward the city hall.

Corvus sighed and motioned to Sarah for her to follow. She quickly strode forward, struggling to match the two tall men's pace. "I'll explain later. This really isn't the place or time for such a ludicrous rumor," said the gunman.

"You got it, brother. Let's have a drink and a bit of Jet, then we'll talk."

"I'll pass on the Jet, but I'll definitely take the drink."

"I'll take one, too!" chimed in Sarah. The two men looked back at her, smirking. "What? Was I not…?"

"No, it's fine," said Corvus. "Just glad that you're joining us," he finished with a smirk.

She nodded back and followed the men into the building and up the stairs. When they reached the top floor, two young women left a room and scampered down the stairs. Once the trio were settled in comfortably on the couches, each of them holding a beer in one hand, Hancock started asking questions. "So, what brings you here? Certainly not just seeing the sights or living old memories," said the irradiated man with a chuckle.

"No, I just came to drop her off," said Corvus, motioning to the ex-raider. "She's…looking for a place to start over with no questions asked, you got me?" asked Corvus, eyeing the ghoul across from him.

Hancock laughed deeply, sounding more like a rasping cough, but answered after a moment. "You're saying you came here to drop off a little lady, then just disappear into the night again?"

"That's about it," Corvus deadpanned.

Hancock turned to face Sarah and looked her up and down, noticing the shotgun she had laid across her lap. "Tell me, missy, how good are you with that there weapon?"

"I think I'm skilled, but I'd suggest you ask him," she said, nodding in Corvus' direction.

Hancock smirked and looked over to Corvus, waiting for an explanation. Corvus noticed and was flabbergasted. "What?! Let me guess, you just assume we got into a lot of trouble on the way here? I'm insulted!" he exclaimed and crossed his arms, looking away. Hancock just stared at the man, saying nothing, until Corvus cracked. "She's good."

"There we go! See? That wasn't so hard, was it? Damn, kid, you remind me of your grandpa. You're as stubborn as that old ass."

"Yeah, it's all in the blood," Corvus chuckled and took a sip of his beer. "I'd suggest taking her in, Hancock. She's skilled, and I'm sure she could use the caps."

"I just might do that. I've gone without a bodyguard for a while."

"Wait, hold on a second!" cut in Sarah. "A bodyguard? Really? Don't you think that's a big step, Corvus?" she said, turning to look him in the eye.

"Relax, Sarah, I think you'll do fine. Besides, a shotgun is useful when close to Hancock, and you'll also be running messages for him. You need to keep that shiny head of his safe and stress-free."

"Oh, come on, man," groaned the ghoul. "I know I'm bald, but do you really need to rub it in like that?"

"I'm not rubbing anything, but I can suggest a few ointments for you."

Hancock looked at him for a moment before laughing heartily, clutching his stomach, spilling half his drink over the floor. "Oh, damn, kid! That was a good one. Holy shit, I've gotta remember that one," said the ghoul after several moments. "Yeah, I can take care of her. I'll show her around the town. Once I introduce her to Charlie down in the Third Rail, word will spread quickly."

"Good," said Corvus, standing up. "In that case, I'm heading out again."

"The fuck, man? You just got here and you're already leaving? At night in the city, no less?" asked Hancock as he stood, followed by Sarah.

Corvus thought for a moment before sighing. "Fine, I'll rent out a room in the Rexford, then I'm gone first thing in the morning."

"Nah, man, I'll cover you at the hotel. After everything you've done, you deserve it. Just give the owner the word."

"Thanks, jackass. I appreciate it," Corvus said, slapping Hancock on the back.

"Easy there, dick. Don't knock me off my feet. I may be immortal now, but I'm still old."

"Oh, please, if you were getting old, you wouldn't have had those ladies leave in such a hurry earlier."

Hancock shook his head and muttered several curses under his breath. Corvus took his leave and walked down the steps and out into the night. The sun had long since set, and the lights were glowing, bathing sections of the street in a pale yellow. Corvus crossed the street and entered the Hotel Rexford, the lobby holding many patrons sitting on couches sipping beer or smoking cigarettes. He approached the bar and requested a room, saying Hancock had sent him.

"What'd Hancock say, hun?" asked the woman behind the counter without looking up.

"Dante's Inferno," replied Corvus simply.

The woman looked up at him, wide-eyed and stock still. After a moment, she left her stupor and handed him a key. "Room 314. Enjoy your stay, Corvus."

Corvus nodded and climbed the stairs, taking two steps at a time. On the third floor, he turned down the hall and stopped when he reached the door with **314** painted nearby on the wall. He inserted and turned the key, before pushing the door open with a loud creak emanating from the hinges.

" _Well, at least I'll know if I've got intruders,_ " he thought to himself. He closed and locked the door behind him before dropping his pack and removing his duster and hat, tossing them over the back of a chair. He removed his pistols from around his waist and laid them atop the dresser beside the bed and lying down himself. As he was drifting off to sleep, a knocking came from the door. He opened his eyes and grabbed _Deliverer_ before standing up and walking slowly toward the door. He reached out and slowly turned the latch to unlock it and pulled it open quickly, aiming his pistol at the visitor. Sarah flinched back and raised her hands above her head.

"Damn, Sarah, don't scare me like that," Corvus groaned, turning back into his room and holstering the pistol.

"Sorry," Sarah replied meekly, lowering her hands. "I just wanted to come by and say thank you, for leading me away from that life, and protecting me on the way here."

"Hey, it was nothing. I was just doing what should have been done," Corvus muttered, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Sarah nodded, noticing Corvus' arm, rippling with muscles. She then sent her gaze over the rest of his body, drinking in just how well-built he was. He was tall, but not overly so, maybe just over six feet, and his shoulders were broad, and looked firm. His chest was covered by that strange armor that looked like combat armor, but modified to cover more of his stomach and retain maneuverability. Corvus coughed, and she looked up at his brown eyes, and she flushed before she looked back down. "Sorry, that was rude of me."

"It's all right," he said and put a strong hand on her shoulder. She flinched away, and he removed his hand quickly. "Before you go, did Hancock send a message?"

Sarah thought for a moment before she remembered. "Oh, yeah! He said he needed you to take care of something."

Corvus sighed. "Of course he did. All right, who, what, when, and where?"

"Isn't there supposed to be a 'why' somewhere in there?" asked Sarah playfully.

Corvus chuckled, "Not with Hancock. If he wants something done, it's for the betterment of Goodneighbor. Now, what does he want done?"

"Well, he says there's a Gunner captain to the north by the name of Wills and that he might be planning on attacking Bunker Hill. He's hiding out at the National Guard Training Yard. He doesn't have enough men to destroy Bunker Hill yet, but he doesn't want any unnecessary death if he can avoid it," finished Sarah.

"All right. I'll head out in the morning and take care of that. Thanks for the message. See you later, Sarah," Corvus said.

"Yeah, later," muttered Sarah before turning away and walking down the hall, a blush still on her face.

Corvus shut and locked the door and walked to his bed, collapsing onto it with a grunt. He had a long day coming up and he needed rest before then. He unstrapped his armor and dropped it over the side of the bed, falling asleep soon afterwards.

"What's going on?!" yelled Stalker as she ran into the radio room. The Minutemen nearby backed away and one of them pointed at a woman sitting at a station on the far wall. Stalker marched up to her but paused when she saw the woman's downcast expression. She kneeled down and looked the woman in the eyes, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, what's your name?" she asked softly.

"Uh, Betty. I'm Betty, ma'am," stammered out the woman.

"All right, Betty. I need you to tell me what happened, can you do that for me?"

Betty nodded and drew in a deep breath. "I received a transmission from the Marina, saying they were under attack from the east and south. There was gunfire, and I think I could hear plasma fire too, but it was hard to tell with the static. They said they had been surrounded, but couldn't finish it off before the signal went out."

"All right, thank you, Betty. Why don't you go get some rest? We'll take care of it from here." Betty nodded and slowly got up, heading back towards her quarters, escorted by a Minuteman corporal. Stalker turned to Prophet and said, "Get Sparrow on the line."

Prophet nodded and ran to the Sanctuary Hills radio before speaking into it. "This is Prophet at the Hunter Vault, requesting Sparrow immediately. I repeat, requesting Sparrow immediately."

"Roger that, Prophet. We'll send for him right away," came a man's voice over the speakers.

"All right," Prophet said to Stalker. "What's our next move?"

"We need to assume that the Marina has been destroyed. I want you to send Sparrow down to investigate and return here with his report. Order him not to send any information over the radio, in case it's being received elsewhere."

"Yes, ma'am."

Stalker walked out of the room and set off for the meeting room. She reached it within minutes and stepped inside before she unlocked the box beneath the table. She took out the maps and spread them out across the tabletop and began pouring over the known enemy locations near the Marina. Most were several kilometers away, and were only level 2 or 3, low on the Hunters' hit list. The closest she thought would be of any risk to a smaller settlement the size of the Marina was Walden Pond, a level 5, having grown quickly the last two years. "Looks like we've got a new job," she muttered to herself.

Corvus woke with a startle and grabbed his revolver from his nightstand, aiming it at the door. Seeing nothing, he examined the rest of the room, but once again, nothing caught his eye. He looked outside and noticed that the sun was starting to rise, and he quickly stood and donned his armor. In less than a minute, he was ready and stepping down the stairs towards the lobby. As he passed the counter, he handed the key to the man standing behind it as the morning shift, and soon he was gone into the city. He weaved his way through the streets, avoiding unnecessary attention and reached the weapons store near the front gate. He stepped inside and approached the reprogrammed Assaultron behind the stand. "Hey, Kleo, I need a silenced long-range rifle. Got anything?"

"Of course, Ranger. Let me retrieve it for you," she said and marched her way into the back, her metal feet hitting the ground. Corvus leaned against the counter, waiting for her to return and inspected a 10mm pistol on the counter. He took it apart in record time and checked the parts, several of which were worn down and needed replacement, especially the firing pin. As the robot neared the counter, he began putting it back together.

"You need to replace the firing pin, Kleo. It's almost snapped in two and the trigger needs to be recalibrated. The slide needs to be sanded down, as well, or it's going to jam from the corrosion."

"Affirmative, Ranger. Your advice is appreciated." She placed a sniper rifle down on the countertop, a long scope atop and a silencer secured on the barrel. The stock was durable, the same design the American military used before the bombs fell. Corvus picked it up and felt the weight in his hands. He looked down the scope and sighted a bird on the top of a skyscraper with ease.

"Thank you, Kleo. This will work perfectly," he said with a grin. After paying for the firearm and plenty of ammunition, he strapped it to his pack and left Goodneighbor, making his way west. He would have to cross the river, by the way of two wrecked bridges, which were most likely infested by mutants or raiders at this point. Ah, well. Good riddance. He continued his trek, keeping his eyes on the horizon. He came across several raiders hiding out in a ruined building, sitting around a campfire. " _Well, isn't this just perfect. I get to break in my new rifle,_ " he thought with a smile, unstrapping the weapon. He loaded a magazine and pulled the bolt action back, pushing a round into the chamber.

Slowly, he lowered himself to the ground and lay prone on the dirt and asphalt. He raised the scope to his eye, and hoped Kleo had adjusted the sights as she usually did. Moving the rifle ever so slightly, he positioned the crosshairs over the back of what he thought was the leader, based on how the others moved around him. Corvus watched his actions carefully, and the way he waved a snub-nosed revolver around in the others' directions further confirmed his suspicions. Corvus breathed in deeply and let the air out slowly, then pulled the trigger. The rifle kicked back against his shoulder, and a _thwiff_ was heard as the round exited the barrel, tearing into the man's back and exiting through his sternum. Corvus quickly slid the bolt back and sighted in on a panicking woman, her short combat rifle raised to her eye. Smiling, Corvus fired again, ripping through her throat and severing her spinal cord, killing her instantly.

With deadly precision, the raiders fell to his rifle, bullets blasting off heads or adding additional holes to their torso. Within minutes, the camp fell silent, with no raiders left alive. Corvus worked his way down the small hill, and looted the bodies, taking any ammunition and throwing their weapons into a ditch before covering them with tarps from a nearby dumpster. As much as he would like to sell them at a later date, they would only slow them down on his way to the target. " _I'll just have to grab them on the way back later, as long as I'm coming this way_ ," he noted to himself.

Once he finished with the raiders, he stepped onto the road and soon came across the first bridge. He took out his lever-action rifle and peered down the short scope, looking for any targets nearby to take out. He peered over the side and spotted several mirelurks nesting in the mud far below. " _I hate those things. If only I brought some grenades, I could clear them out. Ah, whatever. If I remember correctly, there's no way for them to get up to the road for a mile in either direction._ " Corvus crouched and followed the rail across the bridge, staying close to the edge, which provided both limited cover and an escape route into the water below. Keeping his lever-action ready, he soon made it across the bridge and stood up, running across the intersection. He stopped and threw himself against the wall of a building before poking his head around the corner. After a minute of no motion, he began walking down the road, often ducking into a building for a minute whenever possible. The going was slow, but he would rather be cautious than dead.

Two hours, a dozen super mutants, and one bridge later, Corvus finally made it to the National Guard training yard. He laid down in the long grass and inched forward on his stomach. When he reached the edge of the grass, he looked around, and sure enough, several Gunners stood on the roof of the first building. Corvus watched them patrol and memorized their patterns before retreating and searching for any high ground with cover. On the opposite side of the complex, a bunker with barricades lining the top stood, overlooking much of the surrounding area. With a smirk, Corvus ran around, making sure to stay behind fallen trees or in the shadows. Several minutes later, he set up on the top of the bunker and began his gruesome work. With shot after shot from his silenced rifle, he dropped the patrolmen atop the structure, dead before their bodies hit the ground.

Once he was sure his side of the roof was secure, he replaced his long-range weapon and readied his revolver before running inside the office building. He kicked open the door and analyzed the entire room with a quick glance. A hole in the second floor revealed three Gunners and two more were on the first floor's lobby. He rolled aside and stood, firing his weapon into the face of a mercenary on the second floor, evening the playing field a bit. He then turned his attention to a massive merc on the first story with a shotgun and fired two shots into his chest, barely slowing him down. Corvus re-aimed and fired into the man's face, the bullet blowing through his nose and exiting the back side of his head, blood and brain matter spewing out.

A bullet ricocheted off Corvus' pauldron and he ducked, a spray of bullets filling the wall behind him. He ran aside and slid into an open door. He stood and loaded more rounds into his sidearm. He looked around for any ways to get upstairs where he was, but with no holes in the ceiling, and no destroyed walls, he would have to fight through the bastards. He breathed slowly, calming his heart. He stepped out from behind his cover and raised his revolver, firing it into the chest of a woman wielding an assault rifle and wearing cheap leather armor, which stood no chance against the massive .44 caliber slug which bore a hole in her heart. She fell from the edge and landed in front of a man, startling him, giving Corvus time to fire into the man's throat. The man stumbled back, dropping his rifle. He gripped his throat in agony, but quickly succumbed to the massive blood loss and fell backwards with a _thud_. Corvus readjusted again and fired at the last Gunner, still on the second story. She rolled aside and drew a sidearm herself, a 10mm pistol with a silencer. She aimed quickly and shot several bullets Corvus' way, one of which grazed his side, close to his wound from the deathclaw. Another bounced off his chestplate, not even leaving a dent. "What the fuck…?" muttered the Gunner and her pistol clicked empty. "Shit!"

She ducked down and ejected the mag and attempted to reload another, but she was trembling, afraid of the man with impenetrable armor. She eventually slid the clip home and peered over her cover into the lobby, but froze when she couldn't see the Hunter. Her eyes searched around frantically above, behind, and around her, but he didn't appear. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" she screamed out into the silence. "Here," she heard behind her, but before she could react, two hands shot out, one on her left shoulder, and another on her chin. With a violent jerk, she felt her head spun back and a _crack_ was the last thing she heard, before darkness took her.

Corvus stepped over the body and continued on into the building, now that the lobby was cleared. If any more Gunners were nearby, they would have come rushing in when the sounds of the fighting echoed through the halls. Corvus unholstered _Deliverer_ and raised it, ready to eliminate anyone else who attempted to interfere. Feeling a spasm of pain in his side, he remembered the wound and took a stimpak from a pocket inside his coat and jammed it into his side. He felt the cooling effect, and felt the small wound healing already.

Continuing through the base, he inspected every room and hall for more hostiles, but came up empty every time. "What the fuck? Where is everyone?" he muttered, as he left another bare room. He reached the other end of the facility and heard a man giving out orders to others, who quickly replied. Corvus couldn't hear what was being said, but readied himself anyways. He knelt down and listened for footsteps for a moment when he heard someone approaching. He stepped back around a corner and peeked out, seeing two Gunners standing in front of the door. He waited patiently, coming up with a plan as he watched them.

"Hey, man," said one of the mercenaries, "what are we doing here, again?"

"Fuck if I know," replied the other. "Just keep your trap shut and stay on guard. Captain said he heard gunfire, so just listen."

"All right, man, don't need to be a dick about it," whined the first.

"What the hell, asshole? I'm trying to stay alive and you're standing here complaining. You might as well just walk out there and get shot for all I care. It'll be nice to get some quiet around here."

"What does that mean?" challenged the offended Gunner.

"It means you're loud!" exclaimed the irritated man. "You'd better stay quiet or I'll send you to the boss!"

"Right, as if that scares me."

"Oh, that's it!" The annoyed merc jumped on the man and pounded his fists into the man's face. Using his chance, Corvus approached from behind and drew both his knife and _Deliverer_. With one swift motion, he shot the man on the ground in the face, and shoved his knife deep into the throat of the attacker. Both bodies slumped to the ground without a noise. Corvus silently stood and replaced his knife. He passed through the door and came upon a stairway, which he could only guess lead to the roof. He ran up quickly and reached the door, which was locked by a nearby terminal. Stepping up to the computer, he started it up and began hacking the device. A minute later, the door clicked open and Corvus stepped out slowly.

With a quick glance, Corvus saw several Gunners patrolling the roof, looking outwards and on the far wall was a group of four, surrounding one other, whom Corvus guessed was Captain Wills. He holstered his pistol and unstrapped his new rifle. He lined up the shot and readied himself for a fight after dropping the leader. He took a breath and let it out slowly, then pulled the trigger. The first round pierced the man's back and tore a hole in his heart. The second bullet found itself buried itself in the cranium of one of the guards surrounding the captain. When the mercenaries wheeled around and faced him, Corvus turned tail and ran down the stairs.

He slammed the door behind him and took a second to lock it again from the terminal. Running down the stairs, he jumped the last five steps and took off through the base, heading toward the main entrance, hoping to lose the pursuers on the way out. Behind him, he heard a door crashing open and added a burst of speed, not wanting to be caught by the lackeys. A few adrenaline-filled moments later, he dashed through the front door and took off into the Commonwealth, avoiding several bullets hitting the ground around him. He didn't stop running until he could no longer see the building. Sinking down against a nearby tree, began catching his breath from the ordeal. Looking up, he decided to head back to Goodneighbor before heading north again.

With a heavy grunt, he stood up and started the trek back to the city, his rifle in his hands. Just a few hours later, he was back at the gates of Goodneighbor. Surprisingly enough, he had met no resistance along the way. He had passed by the raiders' camp from earlier that day and collected the weapons he had left behind. Corvus' first stop in the city was Kleo's shop to barter off the weapons and refill his ammunition. "Hey, Kleo. Got a few new toys for you," he said with a smirk.

"I do not see the need for children's items of entertainment. I suggest taking them to another vendor for improved prices," droned the droid.

"Okay, I've got a few weapons for you," Corvus corrected himself. "I picked them off some raiders a couple miles out while testing out the new rifle, which works perfectly, by the way."

"I am glad your new ordinance is to your liking, Ranger. What weapons have you acquired this time?"

"Here we go," Corvus grunted, picking up his bag and emptying the contents onto the countertop. "I've got a combat rifle, revolver, several pipe rifles, and a shotgun that I would use only for spare parts. It's clearly past its prime."

Kleo said nothing and gazed over the weapons, deciding upon the best price for the haul. "I can give you seven hundred caps for these, Ranger. Is that to your satisfaction?"

"Almost. Could you add a dozen rounds for my lever-action and two more clips for an officer's pistol? Just take the price out of the seven hundred."

"Affirmative," replied Kleo as she picked up several of the weapons from the counter and deposited them onto the workbench nearby. She reached underneath and paid Corvus for the weapons and provided him with the ammo.

"Thanks, Kleo. It's been a pleasure, as always."

"Farewell, Ranger," called out the robot as he walked away. He entered the town hall and ascended the stairs to the third floor, where he saw Hancock laying back on a couch, a bottle of Gwinnett Ale in one hand, and an inhaler of Jet in the other. Corvus approached the couch and kicked it roughly, startling Hancock, who fell unceremoniously to the floor. He looked up with a groan and rubbed the back of his head.

"Come on, man," he moaned out when he recognized Corvus. "Why you gotta be like that? Don't wake a ghoul while he's sleeping, or he might turn feral."

"Oh, please. The only way you'd turn feral is if someone stole from your stash," retorted Corvus with a chuckle.

"Whatever, brother. So, you finish the job?" asked the ghoul as he stood up to look Corvus in the eye.

"Yup. Took out the captain and as many others as I could. There are still a few left, but not enough to cause a problem. They'll disappear soon enough."

"All right, man. Now, let's settle out your pay."

"No need, mate," Corvus said, cutting him off. "I already traded some weapons off to Kleo and got a nice deal from those. Unless you've got a brand new set of power armor laying around. We could use one more at Fairline City."

"I don't think I've got any of those laying around, but if any of my contacts see one, I'll let you know."

Corvus chuckled. "All right. Well, then, I'm heading out while there's still some light out. I'm heading straight for Tenpines Bluff. I'll set up there, and the added security will keep most others away. Too many people on our land these days."

"All right, man. I'll see you around, then."

Corvus nodded and left quickly through the front gate, heading north. An hour later, as the sun was setting, he turned off the road and into an alley, scanning for enemies as he passed through. At the end was a decrepit apartment building, the windows blown out and the door off its hinges. As quietly as he could, he entered, _Deliverer_ ready in his hands. He climbed the stairs to the top floor and inspected each room, deciding against each. Upon reaching the final door, he stopped and peeked inside before sighing in relief. "Finally, a bed," he muttered to himself.

He entered and shut the door behind him, blocking it by placing a chair underneath the handle. He dropped his pack and duster and laid down on the mattress, his pistol still in his hand. He removed his hat and covered his eyes. Within moments, he dozed off into a light, dreamless sleep.


	10. The Calm

**Hey, y'all! Sorry for the delay, I've been swamped with school. Also, I won't be able to publish anything for a while with final exams for the next couple weeks, so writing will slow to a crawl. Thanks for reading, and as always…Until the sun sets again.**

Corvus picked his way through the thick underbrush, weaving his way through the dense trees and rocks around him. He had been hiking all day and was getting weary of the silence that permeated the air. When he had first woken that morning, he had appreciated the calm that had come over the wasteland, but as the day progressed, he began to feel an uneasiness. Even the birds, which were usually active and singing merrily in the forest, were quiet all day. Turning his attention back to his trail, he watched the horizon for any movement. With a deep sigh, he sat down on a nearby boulder and dropped his pack, glad to finally have the weight off his shoulders.

He unclipped his canteen from his belt and unscrewed the lid. As he took a heavy swig, he listened carefully for any animals in the forest. He replaced the canteen and his backpack and continued on his way. The next few hours were tiresome and stressful. Soon after the sun had set, he finally saw the dim lights of the farm that was Tenpines Bluff. He quickened his pace and reached the barn within moments. "Hello there! Is anyone home?" he called out into the night.

Seconds later, the door slammed open and a settler with a pipe rifle jumped out, waving her weapon around. Corvus raised his hands slowly, careful not to startle the older woman. "Who are you?" she asked, more of a command than a question.

"My name is Ranger. I'm with the Hunters, and I was hoping to make use of the ruined house over there," Corvus motioned carefully to the dilapidated structure several meters away. Turning his gaze back to the hut, he noticed three more settlers inside, two of which were young children, no more than five or six years old.

"And what are you planning on doing, Ranger?" asked the woman scornfully.

"I plan on setting up camp there," he replied, turning his attention to the agitated woman. "From here, I will patrol the area and complete missions to clear out the area of raiders and such."

"You gonna be takin' any of our food?"

"No, ma'am. I'm more than capable of providing for myself, and I can also contribute by hunting for radstag and helping with the crops and whatever else you need. I'm here to help, not to be a burden."

The woman lowered her weapon and sighed. "All right. You can set up there, but stay out of the way. We don't want no trouble and judging by the looks of it, that's all you are."

"Only for those who deserve it," Corvus replied with a tip of his hat, and stalked over to the skeleton of the house. He stepped onto the wooden floor, the boards creaking beneath his weight. He dropped his bag and opened it up. He took out a thin blanket and laid it down, flattening it out. He removed his pauldron, duster, and hat and placed them in a nearby corner for the night, making sure to keep the jack of hearts card secure in the band. His dark brown hair swayed gently in the breeze.

Unstrapping his chestplate, he carefully slid it over his head and piled it in a chair. He laid down on the makeshift cot and threw his coat over himself in an attempt to keep warm from the last fingers of winter, struggling to hold on before spring reached its peak. As he lay there staring up at the stars, he listened for any movement around him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, and a sudden chill ran through the air, sending a shiver down Corvus' spine. With a quiet grunt, he threw his coat off and stood up with his rifle to patrol the area quickly before trying to sleep again.

Halfway around the settlement, he heard a low growl coming from the woods nearby. He dropped down onto his stomach and waited for anymore noises. A second growl, further away, answered the first, followed by a third and fourth, moments later. Looking up slowly, he saw a hunched over figure moving between the trees but he couldn't tell what it was. As it headed to the east, Corvus kept his eyes trained for any other intruders.

Suddenly, heavy footsteps approached from the left, sending tremors through the ground. When Corvus turned his head, he had to physically force himself to not run away. Less than ten meters away was a group of three deathclaws, following the figure Corvus saw before, which he could only assume was a scout. For them to behave in such a way shocked Corvus. They usually tended to hunt independently, only banding together in their own family groups for a short time until the younglings reached maturity. Not only this, but the fact that they had a scout ahead of the group frightened Corvus. Another growl from the small group. " _They have a pack mentality,_ " thought Corvus." _They're behaving like wolves, hunting with a strategy. This is – what the hell is that?_ "

Any thoughts Corvus had left as he saw a second group emerge from the trees, half-a-dozen strong, led by a massive deathclaw. It was nearly twice the size of any Corvus had seen before, and a dark red hue adorned its thick hide. " _A chameleon deathclaw at that size? This is impossible. And are those two albinos?_ " Sure enough, two beasts, clearly matriarchs, both had white skin and piercing red eyes, nearly glowing in the darkness. They followed closely behind the chameleon deathclaw, which was apparently the alpha of the pack. " _I need to report this to the council. This completely changes everything we know about these things._ "

Corvus waited until the group passed by, disappearing into the trees before moving away. He crouched low and crept back to his little outpost. He opened his pack and took out a small notepad and pencil. Flipping the book open, he wrote down his findings and wrote a reminder to inform the rest of the Hunters as soon as possible. With that on his mind, he laid back down to try to get some sleep, which took its time to come. The moon passed by overhead and just after midnight, Corvus' eyes closed and he fell into darkness.

A lone wanderer stalked through the trees, his sniper rifle close to his chest. He would frequently stop and peer down the scope before moving again, his thin coat billowing out behind him in the wind. A worn military cap hung low over his brow, a line of sniper rounds secured in the band above his brow. Using the camouflage of his tan and green apparel, he left the line of trees and stood at the top of a short hill, gazing down at the carnage below. A settlement built around a boat tour dock and office was currently in ruins, shacks and stalls still smoking from the fires that had only recently burnt out.

The figure carefully sneaked his way down the hill and into the settlement, rifle at the ready. He inspected the debris for any signs of life or who the attackers might have been. As he worked his way toward the storage building, he heard shuffling coming from inside. The sniper slipped the rifle strap over his shoulder and drew his sidearm, a 10mm pistol with a compensator and reflex sight. He approached the door and put his ear to the metal, listening intently. Once again, he heard quiet movements and muffled talking, though he couldn't make out the words. He stood back and raised his pistol. He kicked the door and ran in, aiming for any movement. Screams answered him and he looked up to see about two dozen settlers on the catwalks above, with two Minutemen near the stairs. The soldiers immediately aimed for the intruder, who holstered his pistol. "Is everyone alright?" he called up.

"Sparrow? Is that you?" asked one of the Minutemen, a woman in her mid-twenties with dark red hair. She lowered her combat rifle, and stared at the man joyfully.

"Yup. How're you doing, Liz?" he asked jovially before his expression turned serious again. "Is everyone here?"

"Not well and not quite everyone's here. Eddie and I are the only two guards left. Lieutenant Orslov ordered us, Charlie and William to get the civilians in here. Charlie and William were shot down between the buildings and we haven't heard from the lieutenant or the rest of the garrison."

"All right. I haven't seen anyone outside, so I think it's safe to come down now. You and Eddie stay with them; I'll keep searching the grounds for anything else."

"Yes, sir," replied the woman and started motioning the people down the stairs. Sparrow stepped out and walked over to the office building, sidearm ready again. He opened the door slowly and crouched down, once again searching for clues as to who attacked, thoughts running through his head. " _Who could wipe out a dozen soldiers and leave no bodies?_ "

After several minutes on the first floor, he came up with nothing and decided to check upstairs. He approached the desk and noticed the radio hanging off the back. Pulling it up, it nearly broke in two. The metal was melted and twisted, scorch marks along the edge. "Plasma weapons," Sparrow said to himself. Looking around, he searched for any other evidence for stray shots, but gave up after half an hour.

With a deep sigh, he left the building and walked through the settlers now sitting on the concrete. "Liz! Eddie! Report in!"

"Yes, sir!" they replied in unison. They jogged up to him and snapped to attention.

"Get these people ready to step off. We're going to Fairline. You have ten minutes," he ordered and walked up the hill to keep watch.

"Yes, sir," replied Liz. She turned to the people and addressed them. "All right, people! If you have any personal belongings, grab them now! We're heading out in ten minutes! DO NOT make us wait on you!"

"Where are we going?" asked one of the men, two twin boys held tightly in his arms.

"We're going to Fairline City until we find a new place for you. Now, get moving. We need to get there before the sun sets."

The group quickly packed up their few belongings and stood, ready to go. Minutes later, Sparrow was leading the civilians away from the river. At the back of the group, marched Liz and Eddie, acting as the rearguard. Sparrow led them through the forest until they came across a paved road. Turning northward, he kept going for several hours with minimal breaks. As the sun was setting, they reached the western wall of Fairline City. The gates opened and Sparrow stepped aside to let his charges into the city.

"Liz. Eddie. Get them into the empty houses, then get some rest. Report to Stalker tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sir," they replied and took over the civilians, ushering them to their temporary abodes. Sparrow turned aside and marched to the Minutemen office in the center house of the crescent.

As he stepped inside, the militiamen stood and snapped to attention, dropping whatever they were working on. "As you were," he grunted. The men and women relaxed and returned to their duties. He stepped up to a Sergeant filling out paperwork for new recruits joining through the recruitment office in the next building. "Sergeant, do you know where Captain Hines is?"

"Yes, sir. He just stepped into his office a few minutes ago," the Sergeant replied quickly.

"Thank you." Sparrow climbed the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Enter," said a voice from inside.

Sparrow pushed open the door and walked in, noticing the newly boarded-up holes in the walls and ceiling. Most damage had been repaired as best as they could when the Minutemen first came to the small neighborhood, opting more for privacy than anything else. Originally, Fairline had been a scouting base, for use only by small groups on occasion. However, when the Sole Survivor decided to expand the Minutemen further west, someone had mentioned the outpost and it quickly became a settlement of its own.

By the time Charmer had taken over the Hunters, it had become a sprawling city, rivaling the status of Sanctuary and Goodneighbor. Diamond City would always be the Great Green Jewel of the Commonwealth and the major trade hub, but everyone knew the true heart of the wasteland had moved to Fairline City along with the Hunters. The settlers in the old baseball stadium could only fit so many people in the wide open expanse, but Fairline had room to spare outside its walls.

A voice cut him from his reverie. "Ah, Sparrow, how nice of you to return to civilization for a change," joked the Captain when he noticed the Hunter enter. "How has Sanctuary been?"

"It's fine. I've got a few issues I need to discuss with the council, so I'm waiting around here until Ranger comes back. After that, I'll be out of your hair."

"All right," said the Captain and went back to his paperwork and Sparrow turned to leave. "Actually, Sparrow, could you do something for me?"

Sparrow stopped and looked back at his fellow Captain. "Sure thing. What do you need?"

Hines sighed before speaking again, "I need you to check in on the Professor for me, see what you can find out about Ranger's…condition. I don't know if the results are back yet, but I just want to make sure, you know?"

"Alright, I'll keep you in the loop."

"Thanks, Sparrow."

Sparrow left the room and closed the door behind him. With a sigh, he left the building and approached the platform in the center of the town. With a groan, the elevator lurched down and took him to the depths of the Vault. Once he reached the bottom, he made a beeline for the medbay, where the Professor spent most of his time. Once he opened the door, he saw the old man at a terminal with a girl beside him, talking quietly. Sparrow walked up to them, his boots thudding across the floor, alerting them to his presence. The Professor turned around and smiled when he saw Sparrow. "Ah, it's been too long, Sparrow. How have you been?"

Caroline left her room she shared with shared with her brother and stepped out into the main living room. She had originally protested the arrangements, but finally gave in when her parents promised to make it up to her later. She had yet to decide upon what they would do, but that was beside the point. She crossed the room and left their home, planning on exploring the Vault more that day, since Corvus was still missing and couldn't give them the tour he had promised. Once he returned, she would give him a piece of her mind.

Walking down the hall, she passed settlers and Minutemen, greeting them with a curt nod. She was still working on learning her neighbors' names, but she had learned from Mrs. McCormick next door that as long as she knew the people closest to their home, she would be fine. Still, she was having trouble remembering all their names. As Caroline tried to think of the others, her feet carried her on their own, until she looked up and noticed she had reached the front elevator. With a sigh, she turned around and headed towards the medbay. She had been coming to the lift every day, hoping Corvus would be there. She was beginning to realize that Corvus didn't think anything of her, and planned to live her new life with or without him.

With that thought, she entered the infirmary and found the Professor at a terminal, hunched over and punching in some information. She looked over to the bed that had held her father for the last three days. Other than an infection from the wound, he had been fine, and had stayed under watch for two extra days. He had been cleared to leave the previous morning, and had reached their new home without any major difficulty, other than a dull pain in his side. Now, Caroline was here to start training under the doctor to become a fully-fledged nurse at the Vault, in order to contribute the best way she knew how. The fact that she would be paid a decent weekly sum once she finished training was also pleasing to her, and she accepted readily.

She coughed as she walked up behind the doctor to get his attention. He turned around and noticed her, a smile forming on his face. "Caroline, it's nice to see you. Are you ready to begin learning your new career?"

"Yes, sir," she replied quickly. "What are we doing today?"

"Well, I thought we'd get it out of the way, since it's the most tedious part of the job," he explained. "I'm going to show you how to input a patient's information into the system and how to access it quickly. If you're going to be working here, you need to be able to compare their symptoms to known viruses and ensure we don't kill them with a treatment."

"Yeah, I guess that is important. We just had the patient's information written down at my old Vault. It was a pain in the ass trying to find anything."

"Well, I'm sure you'll appreciate this in the future, then. Now, pull up a chair."

As she sat down, the man began explaining to her the details of the operations and having her practice multiple times to get the feel of it. They didn't want her making a mistake in the middle of an emergency. After a few hours, the door opened and they heard boots crossing the floor. The Professor turned and grinned widely at the new arrival. "Ah, it's been too long, Sparrow. How have you been?"

Caroline looked around and saw the man in the center of the room. He was thin and taller than Corvus by several inches. His light brown hair was swept neatly under a worn green military cap. He wore what looked like army fatigues and a sleeveless brown coat that reached his calves. Over his shoulder was a long sniper rifle and a pistol hung at his side. "Not too bad, Professor. Just got back from Sanctuary. Though, I need to speak with you for a moment," he said with a serious gaze.

"Very well," the doctor replied. "Just a moment, Caroline. I'll be back once I finish with Sparrow."

Caroline nodded and leaned back in her chair as the old man stood and made his way to the farthest corner of the room. They began talking in a language that sounded familiar to Caroline. She thought about the last time she had heard it and realized it was with Corvus, when he was speaking with the Professor a few days prior. Caroline could only guess that the Hunters used this language when the needed to keep things quiet, which only made sense.

After a few minutes, the two separated and the Hunter left the room back the way he came. "Sorry about that, Caroline. Sparrow needed an update on a few things I've been working on. Now, where were we…? Ah, yes, we were practicing opening up a patient's records. Let's do it again, shall we?"

Caroline nodded grimly. The doctor was right, this was tedious. Two hours later, the old man called it quits for the day. He sent her on her way and told her to come back tomorrow, when they would finally begin going over medical practices. With a sigh, she fell back onto her bed.

"Long day, Caroline?" she heard a voice from her door.

"Yeah, mom," she replied with a groan. "We just looked at patients' records today. He says we're starting actual medical lessons tomorrow."

"Well, that's good. Do you think you'll learn anything new?"

"Oh, yeah. I only covered the basics back at 89, and the doctor seems like he knows the same, or even more than, the staff back there. I think I'm just beginning."

"All right. Why don't you get a nap while I grab some dinner from the café downstairs?"

"Okay. Thanks, mom," she said and closed her eyes. Moments later, she fell into a deep sleep.

Two days later…

The elevator came to a screeching halt and a man in a dark blue coat and black tri-corn hat stepped off. A silver eagle was pinned on the collar of his coat and brightly reflected the fluorescent lights. He approached the front desk and once the security officer noticed him, he snapped to attention. "Colonel Jameson! Welcome to Fairline City, sir!"

"At ease, Lieutenant. I'm here to meet with the council. Could you make sure they know?" The man spoke slowly with an air of confidence from commanding troops. His black and silver-lined hair was tied back in a neat bun just beneath his hat. His tan skin and thick build hinted to many years of service.

"Yes, sir," replied the guard. He picked up a radio and spoke into it for a minute before turning back to the colonel. "They should be on their way now, sir."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," the man said and entered the Vault. He passed by the occupants of the city, who stopped and gazed at his pristine uniform. He quickly reached the council room to see the four present members already around the table. "Good afternoon, everyone."

"Afternoon, Colonel. To what do we owe the pleasure?" asked Prophet, leaning back in his chair. He was confident enough to relax in the Colonel's presence in the Vault, his status as Hunter overruling his rank as Captain.

"General Bree sent me to aid in the search for Major Corvus. While we are capable of continuing without him, the General would feel better with the Hunters operating at full capacity. You are the most skilled group in the Commonwealth, after all," Jameson explained.

"Well, Colonel," began Tracker, "if we are the most skilled individuals, why does the General believe we require more help in finding one of our own?"

The Colonel did not back down from the challenge and straightened his posture. "The General has some information she wishes to speak with the Major about personally, as it may soon affect the Commonwealth drastically in the future. Is that reason enough, Captain Russell?"

The council members stiffened at the rank pulling, but said nothing. After a moment, Stalker sighed. "That's enough, both of you." All eyes were on her. "As you all know, in the absence of Ranger, as his right hand, I am in command of the Hunters as well as all Minutemen currently on site, regardless of rank. That includes you, Jameson." His glare focused on Stalker, angered at what he saw as insubordination.

"These were the terms agreed upon by Charmer of the Hunters and General Finch of the Minutemen, were they not?" continued Stalker.

"They were," growled the Colonel.

"Very well. In that case, your orders are to head to Goodneighbor with Sparrow. There, you will discreetly search for any information on Ranger's whereabouts. Tracker, you are to take another Hunter and head to Sanctuary. He's bound to show up there eventually. Until then, see what you can find and secure the area as best as possible. Prophet and I will remain here to oversee the remaining operations. Are we clear?"

A series of nods answered her. "Then haul ass, people." The Hunters stood and exited the room quickly, followed by Colonel Jameson. Prophet split off and went to the communications room to radio the settlements. Tracker turned and made a beeline for the reactor room. "Huh, I thought he'd bring her with him," muttered Stalker.

"Captain Reese, may I have a word?" asked the Colonel.

Stalker turned around to face him. "Of course, sir. What do you wish to talk about?"

"Your insubordination may keep you safe while in the presence of the Major, but I don't care what your chain-of-command is. As Colonel, you answer to me."

Stalker sighed before she answered. "As I said before, Colonel. All Minutemen within the premises are under the command of the current Hunters Captain. Seeing as Ranger is gone, I am next in line until he returns or will take permanent command on the occasion of his death, which I may plan myself after this particular stunt. If you wish to hear the details, I suggest you confer with your General, whom I respect with my entire being."

"Why will you not listen to reason, or are you simply hell-bent on mutiny?"

"Mutiny? I disagree with that, Jameson. However, I refuse to listen to your so-called 'reason' because you lack what Ranger and every other Hunter has; a spine. Now, unless you want me to order you to search in the Glowing Sea, I recommend you move your ass. I will also have a pleasant conversation with the General about your insubordination and attempted mutiny." With that, she turned away and marched to the communications room to join Prophet, leaving the Colonel in a state of shock and rage.

Once she reached the room, she approached Prophet. "How's it coming?"

"Not great, but not as bad as it could be. No one's heard from Ranger, but at least they haven't come across his body."

"Oh, come on, do you really need to add that?"

"Just saying. With what happened at the Marina, I'm expecting just about anything right now."

"Yes, Sparrow's report was not exactly uplifting. What about other news? Do we have any new threats?"

"No, ma'am, and with Walden Pond mysteriously empty of raiders, we don't have any new leads on that, either. We're just going to have to wait until something comes up, hopefully before another attack."

"Yes, I agree. All right, if you need me, I'll be at the café, getting a drink."

"Got it."

Stalker left the room and walked through the corridors, into the auditorium. She sat down on one of the stools at the bar and rapped her knuckles on the counter.

"Reese! I heard about what happened with Corvus. Have you heard anything yet?"

"Not yet, miss Amelia. I just need a drink after today."

"All right, little lady, one beer coming up."

She reached under the counter and handed a Gwinnett Stout to Reese, popping the cap off and pocketing it into her apron. Stalker smiled and took a heavy swig before diving into an interesting conversation with the older woman. After an entertaining hour, Amelia glanced up and saw something behind Stalker. "What's this?"

Stalker looked round and saw a Minuteman approaching quickly, her hair bouncing on her shoulders. "Ma'am, we need you in the comms. Ranger just called in."

Stalker immediately shot off the stool and towards the station, the volunteer woman on her heels. She barged into the rooms and stormed her way to Prophet at the far end of the room. Looking up, she saw the hand-painted sign, " _Sanctuary_ " on the wall above the large radio. Prophet was bent over and talking into the mic, before Stalker grabbed it from his hands and practically screamed into it.

"Corvus, what the fuck are you doing?! Get your ass back here before I drag you back myself!"

"Relax, Reese!" came Corvus' frightened voice over the lightly static-accented speakers. "I'm just calling in with a report on some deathclaws I saw a couple nights ago."

"What? That's why you're calling? You motherfucker! I'll tear you to shreds and feed you to those bastards!"

"Okay, Stalker, calm down," said Prophet. "Let the man speak."

Stalker sighed and growled, "Corvus, talk quickly!"

"All right! What I originally thought was an individual deathclaw soon turned out to be a scout for a larger group, acting with a pack mentality. They had a scout followed by a trio, then another half-dozen, including a massive chameleon. I swear, this thing was twice as large as any other deathclaw I've seen and both its mates were albino. All of them were fully grown, not the usual maturing family groups we've seen before."

"You think they came up from the Glowing Sea?" asked Prophet.

"I can't say for certain, but I don't think so. With the size of the deathclaws themselves and the pack numbers, they came from somewhere that's ripe with enough prey for them to stick together. The entire Sea doesn't have enough food for a group of that size."

"So what are you thinking?" asked Stalker.

"I'm still working on that. I'm at Sanctuary now, so I'll see if I can't find any tracks or clues as to where they came from. I'll also investigate these Brotherhood soldiers coming down from the North. If the Brotherhood of Steel is sending scouts, then we'd better start preparing for whatever they have planned."

"I agree. All right, I'm heading up there with Tracker, and I'm going to bring a few others along as well to bolster the ranks. We'll be there in a few days."

"That won't be necessary, Reese. I have things under control here."

"Now that, I disagree with. Prophet, what do you think?"

Prophet sighed, "Why do you have to drag me into this?"

"Prophet," she said, turning to the man slowly. "What do you say?"

He sighed. "I agree with Stalker on this one, boss. You could use some extra help if you're tracking down deathclaws, and you know how skilled the twins are."

Corvus groaned. "Fuck it. Fine, whatever. Reese, grab Russell and whomever you deem necessary for the journey. I'll stay here and do what I can until you arrive."

"You got it, boss," she replied.

The signal cut out and Prophet turned to Stalker. "So, who are you taking? I would recommend- "

"I'm taking Russell and Caroline. My brother and I are more than enough support and Caroline's medical skills may come in handy when we get up there."

Prophet was taken back by her idea. "Are you sure about that? Ranger's going to kill you and I won't be there to stop him."

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's time we finish something, and this is the perfect opportunity," she said with a malicious glint in her eyes.

Prophet backed away. "Whatever you say. Who's going to be in charge while you're gone?"

Stalker's eyebrow rose slightly. "You, of course. Do you really think I'd let Sparrow take over while we're gone?" Prophet shook his head slightly. "Anyways, I need to grab the others, then we'll head out. Catch you later, Prophet," she said as she left the room.

A moment later, she re-entered. "Oh, and by the way, keep an eye on Jameson. I've got a bad feeling about him." He nodded and Stalker walked out.

Once in the hall, she ran for the reactor room to find Tracker, who was most likely trying to convince Fixer to join him on his assignment with little success. Stepping in, she heard nothing other than the low hum of the machinery. Walking quickly, she passed the power cells and headed for the back room. She pressed the button and the door opened with a hiss. A smile formed on her lips at the sight before her.

In the far corner, a large couch had been positioned in the corner and was covered in blankets. Nearby, a small bookshelf stood against the wall, covered in all manner of books and magazines. A lamp at the end of the couch illuminated the scene with enough clarity for Stalker to understand exactly what she saw.

On the couch lay Tracker, fast asleep, his head on a pillow. Atop him lay Fixer with her head on his chest, a smile on her lips as she slumbered. Over both of them was a thick blanket that covered up to Fixer's shoulders, and Tracker's boots stuck out from the end. Nearby, Stalker spotted their armor in a pile, but seeing no clothes, she could only assume they were still both dressed. Sighing in relief, she approached the couple and shook both their shoulders. They slowly opened their eyes and in unison, realized they had company. Their eyes widened once they fully realized what was going on.

"Well, I always thought you two would get along well together, and I guess I was right. Don't worry, though. Your secret's safe with me."

Tracker sighed and laid a hand on Fixer's back, pulling her close to his chest. Fixer smiled and mouthed a 'Thank you' to Stalker.

"Sorry to say this, Russell, but we need to go. You and I are heading to Sanctuary. Ranger's up there already and I'll fill you in on the way after we pick up our third member."

"All right," he sighed. He got up and Fixer reluctantly rolled off him and stood up. They both donned their armor and Russell paused to plant a quick kiss on Fixer's lips. She blushed at the intimate action in front of someone else, but she returned the kiss. "Don't worry, Olivia, I'll be back soon."

"You'd better," she replied with a longer kiss. Russell turned and followed Reese out. He didn't look back.

"So, what's the situation, sis?"

"I'll explain once we're outside. Grab our gear and meet me at the northern gate."

"Got it." He left her to gather their equipment stored in their room. Stalker continued on to the settlers' quarters. Passing the Minutemen and civilians, she approached the desired door. She pressed the button on the panel acting as the bell. Moments later, Rachel opened the door. As it disappeared above their heads, Mark stepped out of their bedroom to see who their visitor was.

"Stalker! How nice to see you! Why don't you come in?" asked Rachel, motioning for her to come inside.

"Sorry, Rachel, but I'm in a hurry. Is Caroline here?"

"Yeah, let me get her," spoke Mark. He pressed the button to their door and stepped inside. Muffled conversation was heard and Caroline quickly appeared.

"Stalker? What are you doing here? Have you found Ranger yet?" she asked with just a hint of hope.

"Yes, that's why I'm here. I want you to come with us to meet him at Sanctuary. He asked for support, so we're heading out as soon as we're ready. As long as your parents approve, of course."

"Are you sure? After he left, I've had a bit of time to think, and I don't think going after him is such a good idea." The ends of Mark and Rachel's mouths perked up slightly.

"Maybe, but we need someone with medical experience, and with the other nurses busy and the Professor staying here, that leaves you. So, what do you say?"

Rachel placed a hand on Caroline's shoulder. "I say you go ahead, Caroline. But don't give in to your feelings for him."

"Don't worry, mom. After he left, I got over him. Not exactly promising to see him leave without a goodbye."

"All right," said Mark. "You can go, as long as you listen to Stalker here."

"All right, kiddo, grab your pack. Let's go," Reese said with a smirk.

"Kiddo? I'm not _that_ much younger than you."

"I'm twenty-five, kid. You're young to me."

Caroline's eyes widened before she shook her head and jogged back into her room. Seconds later, she returned with her pack on her shoulders. "All right, granny, where are we headed?"

"Oh, no. What have I started?" the Hunter muttered.

Caroline just smiled and stepped out, starting down the hall. "Bye, mom! Bye, dad!"

"Bye, Caroline! Stay safe!" called out Rachel.

"Take care of yourself and listen to Stalker!" Mark yelled down the hall. Caroline waved and turned around.

"We'll take care of her," Reese told the two parents. They nodded and she turned to follow Caroline. Moments later, they stepped off the elevator into the cool Commonwealth air. "All right, we're heading north. Russell is meeting us at the gate."

"Russell?" asked Caroline curiously.

"My brother."

"Wait, do you mean- "

"Reese! Caroline! Let's move!" called a voice from ahead. They looked up and saw Tracker waving at the two ladies.

"Calm down, jackass! We've got all day!" yelled Reese. She turned to Caroline. "Come on, we should pick up the pace before he leaves without us again."

"Again?"

Reese said nothing as they quickened their steps and joined Russell at the gate. "You two ready?" he asked, his pack over his shoulders and hat squarely on his head. He handed a pack to Reese who threw it over her own shoulders.

"Yup. We should get there in three days if we go at a comfortable pace for Caroline here," Reese replied as they stepped forward, beginning the trek.

"Three days? But Corvus said we could make it in two days from before, other than the delays we had," Caroline added.

"That was through the city and you started out to the west of Sanctuary," explained Reese. "It was a straight shot down to Diamond City, then just a bit toward the southeast to get here. We're going around the city, along the coast. It's a much safer route according to the reports from the last few days."

"We're going to see the ocean?" asked Caroline, her eyes wide with joy.

"Yes. Though I wouldn't suggest a dip. The radiation is worse than anything inland," warned Russell.

Caroline nodded to herself. She looked to the horizon. " _I'm finally going an adventure._ "


End file.
